Silmara
by Catri0na
Summary: was entsteht wenn sich Legolas in die Fürstin der Dunkelheit verliebt?? eine Menge Probleme denn Silmara will nur Legolas kopf rollen sehen, kann Legolas sie zum guten bekehren?
1. Default Chapter

Tage in Mordor  
  
Es waren Tage verstrichen seid Silmara ihre Unsterblichkeit erlangte, doch fühlte sie nichts davon. Sie stand auf dem Turm in Barad-Dur und überblickte ganz Mordor. Es war das Jahr 3277. Sie stand dort, noch nie hatte sie diesen Turm verlassen. Sie wollte es auch nicht, was gab es den schon was man hätte sehen können. Es war nacht und eine warme dunkele Briese ließ ihren Feinen Schleier nach hinten wehen. Die nacht war gekommen irgendwas war passiert in dieser nacht vor vielen Jahren sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Sie verspürte Lust ihr Schwert zu schwingen, schon seid tagen irrte sie durch die Festung und hatte nichts zu tun, nichts zu lernen. Sauron ihr Erschaffer hatte ihr viele gute Lehrer geschickt um sie stärker zu Trainieren doch alle versagten, starben nicht lange bevor sie kamen. Sie drehte sich um mit dem Rücken zur mauer. Und überlegte Sauron hatte sich nicht sehr oft mit ihr beschäftigt. Irgend etwas war im Gange ständig schrie er seine Orks an. Ließ einfach mal eine Ork zu sich Rufen um ihn einfach aus Wut zu töten, bei dem kleinsten Fehler die sie begingen. Warum nur hatte er ihr verboten dies zu tun? Sie hatte auch Wut, die sie nur abtrainieren konnte wenn einmal im Monat ein Lehrer kam. Langsam schritt sie durch die Tür wieder ins Gebäude. Die vielen Treppen hinunter und in ihre Hallen, eine Halle für sich mit allem möglichen betten schränke Spiegel, die alle zerschlagen waren von Sauron persönlich. Den sie durfte keine Spiegel benutzen, nicht weil sie nicht schön sein durfte, Nein sondern weil jegliche Art von Hilfsmittel nicht gestattet waren sie irritierten nur im Kampfe. "Silmara!" klang ein schrei durch die Hallen. Ohne sich zu erschrecken drehte sie sich um lief dem schrei nach. In die Halle in der Sauron sah s auf seinem Thron groß war er fünf, sechs Meter bestimmt. Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Säule und sah ich ihn an, nicht fragend, nicht neugierig selbst der beste Seher hätte nicht sehen können was ihre schwarzen Augen verrieten. "Silmara, du musst dich langweilen? Doch bald wirst du Zeugin eines Glorreichen Sieges gegen Gondor!" Sie lächelte verschmitzt. "Sag, wird ein großes Heer reisen?" "Ein sehr großes!" "Warum lässt du mich nicht mitziehen, ich langweile mich ich brauche Herausforderung, ich will töten, ich will hier nicht länger verweilen, und wofür bildest du mich aus wenn nicht hier für!" Er grinste "nein Silmara du bist meine Überraschung dies ist eine Eroberung im Kampfe, kein Kampf an sich bald werden wir so groß sein um weitere Völker uns gleich zu machen nicht mehr lange du wirst sehen!" Ihre Enttäuschung ließ sie sich nicht ansehen. So was war das einzige was sie spürte Gefühle hatte sie keine sie hatte nie welche gelehrt bekommen außer Wut und Hass. Nickend verließ sie die Halle. Am nächsten Tag sah sie das riesige Heer Orks wie sie loszogen sie würde gerne dieses Volk anführen und das Land später ihres nennen, was meinte Sauron mit Überraschung? Lange stand sie auf der Mauer, bis kein einziger Ork mehr zu sehen war. Herold gesandter Saurons stand hinter ihr, er kannte ihr Klagen blut zu sehen. "Unser Volk macht sich auf um eine Stadt vor Minas Tirith zu erobern und zu plündern, viele Sklaven werden kommen dann wird es dir nicht mehr so langweilig werden schöne Silmara!" Sie blickte ihn an und verspürte eine große Lust ihn niederzustechen, aber leider wusste sie das dies mächtig Ärger geben würde, wenn sie eins beigebracht bekommen hatte war dies Sauron zu gehorchen, es war nicht viel was er von ihr verlangte dafür musste sie sich an das wenige halten, was er ihr aufgab, es war schwer für sie es zu unterdrücken. Doch merken tat er es nicht, wenn sie ihre kleinen Spielchen mit den Orks trieb, kein Ork würde es wagen sie anzurühren es sei den ihr etwas anzutun. "Doch sag mir Herold wann ich kämpfen kann wann? Ich merke ich bin bereit" "Vieles hast du noch zu lernen Silmara Geduld und vor allem Respekt vor dem Heerscher denkst du nicht er würde dich nicht einsetzten wenn er dich so lange schon trainiert?" Sie sah ihn einen momend an und ihr Auge zuckte vor Zorn ehe sie schrie "verschwinde ich will alleine sein!" Niemand konnte ihr sagen ob sie sich in geduld üben sollte, außer ihr Heerscher selbst. Wie am tag davor stand sie an der mauer und sah ins Land niemand sage ihr ob es nacht war sie spürte es irgendwie den die nacht war hier gleich wie der Tag dunkel und grausam, schön wie sie fand. Die Tage in denen sie wieder nur durch die schwarzen Gemäuer schlich wurden mehr sie besuchte die Sklaven in ihren Gefängnissen und quälte sie. Eine Frau am vierten tag schrie erbärmlich doch Silmara hatte kein Mitleid sie kannte es nicht. "Du bist ein Monster, ich verfluche dich!" schrie sie immer wieder "Aber Frau, verfluche mich nur den ich bin der jenige, der den Fluch wahr macht, und der Fluch den jemand einmal über dich gesprochen hat wird nun erfüllt!" Und sie stach zu die Frau sprach noch etwas in einer anderen Sprache und starb. Silmara ging es besser der druck hatte sich von ihr gelöst. Sie lachte nur als ihr ein Ork entgegenkam. "Hier solltest du mal wieder aufräumen!" Er grinste auch und ging an ihr vorbei sie zog ihren Schleier in ihr Gesicht und schritt wieder wie ein Geist wandelnd durch die Gemächer. Wieder vergingen tage, Monate und Jahre. Das Heer kam nicht wieder zurück es hatte gesiegt und sich in der Stadt niedergelassen. Sauron war zufrieden und man merkte es ihm auch an er verschonte immer mehr leben seiner Diener. Im Jahre 3440 geschah es dies war Silmaras Jahr sie lehnte gerade gelangweilt an Saurons Thron während ein Ork die Leiche eines neuen Trainers entfernte. Da stürzte Herold herein. "Oh mein Heerscher neues bringe ich!" sie sah ihn an er sah geschafft aus und wirkte als hätte er schlechte Nachricht, doch dies freute sie umso mehr vielleicht würde sie, sie die Überraschung nun endlich kämpfen können? " Gil-galad und Elendil haben ein Bündnis getroffen und sind auf dem Weg nach Mordor mit einem Riesigen Heer aus Elben und Menschen!" Silmara sah fragend zu Sauron "Elben? Was sind das für Wesen, sind sie stark?" Silmara lächelte vielleicht endlich ein gebbürtiger Gegner für sie. "Ja manche sind schon ziemlich stark doch keine Rede wert. Elben wie kann man sie beschrieben, nicht ganz so schäbig sind noch für was zu gebrauchen, einst waren Orks Elben. Die heutigen Elben sind ekelhaft und so eingestellte als würde nur noch das gute Siegen! Doch Herold sag wie viele sind es? Und wie lange brauchen sie bis hier her?" Herold schien zu überlegen und rieb sich seine kurzen Bart "Nicht lange ein paar Wochen vielleicht, und so wie mir berichtet wurde sind es so an die zwanzigtausend." Sauron schnaubte. Durch seinen Helm konnte sie nicht erkennen was er dachte ,geschweige den ob es ihn überhaupt störte. Sie sah an seine Finger, an dem der Ring ,trommelte. Sauron würde ihr wenn er es könnte diese Gedanken verbieten aber er würde ohne diesen Ring schwach sein gar vernichtet werden und dann würde sie Herrschen, dies würde sie gerne. "Das ist nicht gut, dennoch könnte es mir schaden ,doch nicht ernsthaft vernichten. Silmara du bekommst nun von mir deine erst Aufgabe. Mache dich bereit trainiere kämpfe tobe den dies wird dein erster Kampf sein und den werden wir gewinnen!" Es war wie als würde sich eine große Last von ihrem schwarzen Herzen lösen. Sie rannte los sie wollte kämpfen. Krieger waren angekommen von weit her sie stellten sich gegen Sauron. Sie rannte in die verließe und sah sich um. Halb verhungert waren sie alle, es störte sie, es waren zu leichte Beute. Mit einem Messer strich sie an den Gitterstäben vorbei mehr hörte man nicht nur das regelmäßige klacken des Messers an den Stäben und die Krieger sahen sie an. Manchen sah man an, sie würden betteln um ihr leben, dies gefiel ihr doch manchen sah man Trotz an, sie hatten einen starren stolzen blick nie würden sie sich einfach ergeben niemals, auch wenn sie noch so schwach waren. Am weiteren Ende des Verlieses sah sie eine Frau die schluchzend um ihren Mann hing er Mann streichelte ihre Backe und redete ihr gut zu. Silmara blieb am Gitter stehen und sah sie an erbärmlich wie sie fand. Da blickte die Frau sie an ihre Augen waren Rot vollgeheult und ihr Gesicht war schmutzig doch war sie schön sie hatte etwas was Silmara dazu bewegte stehen zu bleiben und sie sich näher anzusehen. "Oh bitte verschont uns ich bitte euch dunkele Fürstin!" Silmara neigte den Kopf und lächelte, sie liebte es von allen angeschmachtet zu werden sie in ruhe zu lassen, sie würden alles dafür geben weiter zu leben. Aber warum sagte sie Uns? "Uns? Wen dreckige Sklavin meinst du mit Uns?" Die Sklavin hörte auf zu schluchzen und sah sie an ihre Lippen zitterten und sie hatte unglaubliche Angst. Silmara zitterte vor Erwartung heute hatte sie ihr Opfer gefunden und sie hatte etwas ganz bestimmtes mit ihnen vor! "ich bin Rose und das ist Ben bitte lasst uns frei oder zu mindestens ihn?"  
  
"Noch nicht erst habe ich noch etwas mit euch vor, vielleicht schafft ihr es ja noch frei zu kommen!" Natürlich hatte Silmara nie vor sie laufen zu lassen. "wache!" schrie sie und ein Ork kam angehumpelt und verbeugten sich vor ihr  
  
"Schafft die beiden in mein Zimmer!" Silmara verließ die Verließe und begab sich noch vor den beiden in ihr Zimmer. Als die beiden in ihr Zimmer geschmissen wurden lagen sie mit ihren Gesichtern auf dem Boden. Langsam blickte Ben auf, was er sah gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Silmara sah s auf ihrem Sitz eine Art Thron vor sich zwei Schwerter das eine Heft zeigte in ihre Richtung das andere heft in seine Richtung. Die Beine hatte sie übereinander geschlagen so dass man ihre langen Beine durch blinzeln sah obwohl sie noch nie Sonne gesehen hatte war sie brau gebrannt. Durch ihren Schleier sah man ihre schwarzen Augen blinzeln als Ben ihr in die Augen sah lächelte sie verspielt. Und stand auf sie wand sich an den beiden entlang, riss die Frau von ihm weg und schleuderte sie auf ihr Bett. "Nun ja die Spielregeln sind im Grunde ganz einfach zu verstehen, du...." Sie zeigte auf die Frau "...hältst dich zurück ein Ton eine Bewegung und die Orks werden dich sofort töten. Und nun zu dir steh auf!" sie riss ihn hoch und schubste ihn in Richtung der Schwerter sie fühlte wie die Erregung in ihn aufstieg es war mal was anderes als in diesen Tristen Gemächern wie ein Geist herum zu schleichen. "Und nun zum Wesentliche, nimm ein Schwert, und wenn du mich schlägst seid ihr beide frei! Einfach nicht wahr?" Langsam schritt sie zu den Schwertern und nahm sich eins, dann schleuderte sie es herum und grinste breit. Er nahm auch ein Schwert doch war er zu unsicher als das er gleich hätte auf sie einschlagen können. Sie schob ihren Schleier über ihren Kopf und er erschrak nie hatte er ihre Augen real gesehen und dies war sein glück den sie sahen furchteinflössend aus. Er wich zurück. Sah sie lange an. Silmara hörte die Frau auf dem Bett schluchzen. "Worauf wartest du, von alleine falle ich nicht Tod um!" Sie rannte auf ihn zu und schlug auf ihn ein, er werte ihren schlag ab das Schwert erhoben sackte er in die Knie und rollte sich ab, blitzschnell schlug Silmara wieder zu auch diesen schlag blockte er ab, eindeutig war er in der Defensive. Sie fühlte sich Siegessicher obwohl sie nie daran gezweifelt hatte. Silmara wartete ab bis er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und griff erneut an, dieses mal fester schwerer und härter sein Schwert flog im hohen Bogen davon und er erhob die Hände, Silmara war nicht zufrieden es war für sie keine richtige Herausforderung gewesen. Sie knickte ihren Arm holte aus und schlug mit geschlossenen Augen zu. Sie merkte wie das Schwert Fleisch durchschnitt doch niemand schrie. Langsam lächelnd öffnete sie die Augen doch vor sich sah sie die Frau, sie hatte sich vor den Mann geschmissen. Der Mann zitterte vor entsetzten und kniete sich neben die Frau und weinte. Silmara schien begriffen zu haben "Egoistische dreckige Bäuerin!" Ben sah zu ihr hoch seine Augen voller Hass und schmerz das gefiel Silmara eine Träne lief ihm hinunter. "Egoistisch?" Er war ohne frage sauer "Alle sind wir doch Egoistisch du verstehst dies nur nicht sie wollte doch sterben um nicht alleine hier zu sein, nun musst du alleine sein ganz alleine!" Er stand auf und sah sie ernst an, Silmara klappte ihren Schleier runter " Hast du kein herz?" sie lachte "Natürlich habe ich dies, doch nutze ich es anständiger um meinem Gehirn Sauerstoff zu geben würdet ihr dies auch tun wäre es soweit gar nicht erst gekommen!" "Sie tat dies nicht aus Egoismus sondern aus Liebe den selben Grund warum ich dies auch tun würde, sie tat es um mich nicht sterben zu sehen dies ist nicht Egoistisch sie wollte mich nur nicht sterben sehen weil sie mich so liebte es war für sie sogar noch leichter selber zu sterben als mich sterben zu sehen. Doch woher sollst du dies wissen erkläre mir doch das Wort Liebe?" Er schrie sie an und langsam fing Silmaras Vene am Kopf an zu pulsieren "Nein das kannst du nicht du bis einfach nur schlecht dein sogenannter Meister hatte schon recht dich hier zu verstecken. Liebe kommt nicht vom Herzen das Gehirn steuert dies und du bist so dermaßen machtlos dagegen, wenn du jemanden liebst kannst du ihn nicht töten, da hilft dir dein verdammtes Schwert auch nichts ich hoffe dir wiederfährt dies irgendeinmal!" Jetzt reichte es Silmara war sauer "Schweig!!!" schrie sie und schlug erneut zu. Jetzt war es still niemand sagte mehr etwas und nur Silmaras Atem war zu hören sie schnaufte schnell und sauer. Liebe? Wer brauchte dies niemand was wissen schon diese Verdammten Menschen? Sie war verwirrt schmiss ihr Schwert zu boden und stürmte nach draußen auf die Mauer und blickte nach draußen. Die Sonne sah man nicht genauso wie jeden Tag. Doch ihre blicke zuckten durch die Landschaft. Was war mit ihr los? Hatte dieser verdammte Mensch sie verwirrt? Sie musste klar denken und besann sich. Liebe? Wer brauchte dies sie wusste es, ich kann jeden Töten den ich will dachte sie, lieben können? Dass will sie gar nicht! damit fand sie sich dann ab. Langsam schlich sie nach einer Stunde wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück. Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie die beiden Tod aufeinander liegen, sie stand lange vor ihnen bis sie sauer wegsah. "Wachen schafft sie weg ich möchte mich ausruhen!" Die Wachen die neben ihrer Tür standen sahen sie an und nickten. Sie schleiften sie weg aus ihrer Sichtweite sie sah sie nicht einmal an, keines Blickes waren sie würdig. Silmara schlief lange sie hatte seid sie denken konnte nie Alpträume gehabt für sie war es normal was sie tat und selbst wenn sie dieses Taten auch in ihren Träumen sah war es eine doppelte Befriedigung für sie. Wieder vergingen Tage und Wochen, Silmara verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken an die beiden, Ben, und Rose sie waren Tod und damit war es gegessen. Sauron sprach selten mit ihr den er hatte viel zu tun und sie unterstütze ihn so gut sie konnte die Orks machten sich bereit und auch Silmara Trainierte so oft sie konnte den der Tag des Kampfes rückte näher. Eines Tages schlich Silmara durch die Gemächer der Festung endlich konnte sie einmal alleine sein früher war es anders gewesen früher wollte sie nicht länger alleine sein. Vor Saurons Hallen machte sie halt sie hörte stimmen und stellte sich neben die Tür. "Herrscher ihr denkt doch nicht dass es soweit kommt?" hörte sie Herold sagen "ich bin mir nicht sicher, doch Herold Heersführer sie wird es schaffen ich bin mir sicher sie ist loyal !" Silmara wusste sie redeten über sie "Sie wird wenn sie es überlebt leiten wenn nicht setzte ich dich an ihre Stelle ich vertraue auf sie, langsam merke ich wie ihre Energie stärker wird sie würde mich vom Thron schmeißen hätte sie die macht dazu, doch dies erfreut mich den dazu habe ich sie gemacht nicht zu einem Sklaven zu einer Herrscherin!" "Die Elben und Menschen sind schon verdächtig näher gerückt, wir wissen sie zu verhindern doch unseren ersten Schutzwall haben sie durchbrochen!" Silmara drehte sich ab es reichte was sie gehört hatte, Sie lächelte natürlich würde sie überleben und wenn es Sauron nicht schaffen würde, würde sie Mordor regieren sie war dem Gewachsen das wusste sie. Sauron würde sterben dies war klar er war zu schwach. Sie brauchte ihm auch nichts mehr vormachen er kannte ihre Gedanken sowieso. Als sie auf der Mauer stand sah sie, sie kleine Wesen am Horizont die auf sie zu rückten sie freute sich niemals zuvor hatte sie Elben gesehen und was sie daran noch mehr freute niemals hatte sie Elben getötet ob sie auch so winselten? Natürlich würden sie dies alle Wesen die denken Reine Herzen zu haben winseln um weiter ihr sogenanntes Reines Herz unter alle zu bringen doch das einzige was sie unter andere brachten waren ihre Blamagen. Es würde eine großes Spektakel werden Mordor würde siegen und sie würde Mordor zum Sieg führen. Sie blickte wieder nach draußen die kleinen Figuren sahen von weitem wie ein Feld aus ein schwarzes Feld man müsste nur mit Feuer werfen. Es würde vielleicht nur noch einen tag dauern dann würden sie hier sein. Sie schritt langsam zur anderen seite des Turmes noch hatte sie Zeit, Nun konnte sie das Heer weit hinten sehen und ihr Heer das Heer der Orks sie schreien und machten Lärm dies gefiel Silmara nicht sie sollten lieber leise sein. Doch blieb sie ruhig noch waren die Angreifer zu weit weg. "Silmara?" sie fuhr herum. Herold stand vor ihr sie blickte niederträchtig auf ihn herab. "was gibt es?" "Sauron hat mich beauftragt dir in deine Rüstung zu helfen!" Sie sah ihn an, sauer, sie in einer Rüstung? Also vertraute Sauron ihrer Kampfeskunst doch nicht so richtig. "Herold sag Sauron ich werde keine Rüstung tragen, entweder er setzt vertrauen in meine Hand oder er versteckt mich auf ewig hinter diesen Festungen wie er es die letzten Jahrzehnten schon getan hatte.!" Herold schien nicht sehr Überrascht doch versuchte er auf sie einzureden "Silmara du bist wieder unvernünftig Sauron wird dies nicht gefallen, er gibt noch immer die Befehle!" Silmaras Auge zuckte sie fühlte wieder diese Wut ihn niederzustrecken und dieses mal konnte sie sich nicht ganz zurück halten ihr Respekt vor Sauron schwand. "Du bist schon mal nicht derjenige der mir Befehle gibt Sklave meiner!!" Sie schubste ihn nach hinten er schlug auf den Boden auf und Silmara kochte vor Wut. Leise Winselnd schlich sich Herold zurück. "Nicht besser als jeder Elb!" sagte sie zu sich. 


	2. Part1Tage in Mordor

Tage in Mordor  
  
Es waren Tage verstrichen seid Silmara ihre Unsterblichkeit erlangte, doch fühlte sie nichts davon. Sie stand auf dem Turm in Barad-Dur und überblickte ganz Mordor. Es war das Jahr 3277. Sie stand dort, noch nie hatte sie diesen Turm verlassen. Sie wollte es auch nicht, was gab es den schon was man hätte sehen können. Es war nacht und eine warme dunkele Briese ließ ihren Feinen Schleier nach hinten wehen. Die nacht war gekommen irgendwas war passiert in dieser nacht vor vielen Jahren sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Sie verspürte Lust ihr Schwert zu schwingen, schon seid tagen irrte sie durch die Festung und hatte nichts zu tun, nichts zu lernen. Sauron ihr Erschaffer hatte ihr viele gute Lehrer geschickt um sie stärker zu Trainieren doch alle versagten, starben nicht lange bevor sie kamen. Sie drehte sich um mit dem Rücken zur mauer. Und überlegte Sauron hatte sich nicht sehr oft mit ihr beschäftigt. Irgend etwas war im Gange ständig schrie er seine Orks an. Ließ einfach mal eine Ork zu sich Rufen um ihn einfach aus Wut zu töten, bei dem kleinsten Fehler die sie begingen. Warum nur hatte er ihr verboten dies zu tun? Sie hatte auch Wut, die sie nur abtrainieren konnte wenn einmal im Monat ein Lehrer kam. Langsam schritt sie durch die Tür wieder ins Gebäude. Die vielen Treppen hinunter und in ihre Hallen, eine Halle für sich mit allem möglichen betten schränke Spiegel, die alle zerschlagen waren von Sauron persönlich. Den sie durfte keine Spiegel benutzen, nicht weil sie nicht schön sein durfte, Nein sondern weil jegliche Art von Hilfsmittel nicht gestattet waren sie irritierten nur im Kampfe. "Silmara!" klang ein schrei durch die Hallen. Ohne sich zu erschrecken drehte sie sich um lief dem schrei nach. In die Halle in der Sauron sah s auf seinem Thron groß war er fünf, sechs Meter bestimmt. Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Säule und sah ich ihn an, nicht fragend, nicht neugierig selbst der beste Seher hätte nicht sehen können was ihre schwarzen Augen verrieten. "Silmara, du musst dich langweilen? Doch bald wirst du Zeugin eines Glorreichen Sieges gegen Gondor!" Sie lächelte verschmitzt. "Sag, wird ein großes Heer reisen?" "Ein sehr großes!" "Warum lässt du mich nicht mitziehen, ich langweile mich ich brauche Herausforderung, ich will töten, ich will hier nicht länger verweilen, und wofür bildest du mich aus wenn nicht hier für!" Er grinste "nein Silmara du bist meine Überraschung dies ist eine Eroberung im Kampfe, kein Kampf an sich bald werden wir so groß sein um weitere Völker uns gleich zu machen nicht mehr lange du wirst sehen!" Ihre Enttäuschung ließ sie sich nicht ansehen. So was war das einzige was sie spürte Gefühle hatte sie keine sie hatte nie welche gelehrt bekommen außer Wut und Hass. Nickend verließ sie die Halle. Am nächsten Tag sah sie das riesige Heer Orks wie sie loszogen sie würde gerne dieses Volk anführen und das Land später ihres nennen, was meinte Sauron mit Überraschung? Lange stand sie auf der Mauer, bis kein einziger Ork mehr zu sehen war. Herold gesandter Saurons stand hinter ihr, er kannte ihr Klagen blut zu sehen. "Unser Volk macht sich auf um eine Stadt vor Minas Tirith zu erobern und zu plündern, viele Sklaven werden kommen dann wird es dir nicht mehr so langweilig werden schöne Silmara!" Sie blickte ihn an und verspürte eine große Lust ihn niederzustechen, aber leider wusste sie das dies mächtig Ärger geben würde, wenn sie eins beigebracht bekommen hatte war dies Sauron zu gehorchen, es war nicht viel was er von ihr verlangte dafür musste sie sich an das wenige halten, was er ihr aufgab, es war schwer für sie es zu unterdrücken. Doch merken tat er es nicht, wenn sie ihre kleinen Spielchen mit den Orks trieb, kein Ork würde es wagen sie anzurühren es sei den ihr etwas anzutun. "Doch sag mir Herold wann ich kämpfen kann wann? Ich merke ich bin bereit" "Vieles hast du noch zu lernen Silmara Geduld und vor allem Respekt vor dem Heerscher denkst du nicht er würde dich nicht einsetzten wenn er dich so lange schon trainiert?" Sie sah ihn einen momend an und ihr Auge zuckte vor Zorn ehe sie schrie "verschwinde ich will alleine sein!" Niemand konnte ihr sagen ob sie sich in geduld üben sollte, außer ihr Heerscher selbst. Wie am tag davor stand sie an der mauer und sah ins Land niemand sage ihr ob es nacht war sie spürte es irgendwie den die nacht war hier gleich wie der Tag dunkel und grausam, schön wie sie fand. Die Tage in denen sie wieder nur durch die schwarzen Gemäuer schlich wurden mehr sie besuchte die Sklaven in ihren Gefängnissen und quälte sie. Eine Frau am vierten tag schrie erbärmlich doch Silmara hatte kein Mitleid sie kannte es nicht. "Du bist ein Monster, ich verfluche dich!" schrie sie immer wieder "Aber Frau, verfluche mich nur den ich bin der jenige, der den Fluch wahr macht, und der Fluch den jemand einmal über dich gesprochen hat wird nun erfüllt!" Und sie stach zu die Frau sprach noch etwas in einer anderen Sprache und starb. Silmara ging es besser der druck hatte sich von ihr gelöst. Sie lachte nur als ihr ein Ork entgegenkam. "Hier solltest du mal wieder aufräumen!" Er grinste auch und ging an ihr vorbei sie zog ihren Schleier in ihr Gesicht und schritt wieder wie ein Geist wandelnd durch die Gemächer. Wieder vergingen tage, Monate und Jahre. Das Heer kam nicht wieder zurück es hatte gesiegt und sich in der Stadt niedergelassen. Sauron war zufrieden und man merkte es ihm auch an er verschonte immer mehr leben seiner Diener. Im Jahre 3440 geschah es dies war Silmaras Jahr sie lehnte gerade gelangweilt an Saurons Thron während ein Ork die Leiche eines neuen Trainers entfernte. Da stürzte Herold herein. "Oh mein Heerscher neues bringe ich!" sie sah ihn an er sah geschafft aus und wirkte als hätte er schlechte Nachricht, doch dies freute sie umso mehr vielleicht würde sie, sie die Überraschung nun endlich kämpfen können? " Gil-galad und Elendil haben ein Bündnis getroffen und sind auf dem Weg nach Mordor mit einem Riesigen Heer aus Elben und Menschen!" Silmara sah fragend zu Sauron "Elben? Was sind das für Wesen, sind sie stark?" Silmara lächelte vielleicht endlich ein gebbürtiger Gegner für sie. "Ja manche sind schon ziemlich stark doch keine Rede wert. Elben wie kann man sie beschrieben, nicht ganz so schäbig sind noch für was zu gebrauchen, einst waren Orks Elben. Die heutigen Elben sind ekelhaft und so eingestellte als würde nur noch das gute Siegen! Doch Herold sag wie viele sind es? Und wie lange brauchen sie bis hier her?" Herold schien zu überlegen und rieb sich seine kurzen Bart "Nicht lange ein paar Wochen vielleicht, und so wie mir berichtet wurde sind es so an die zwanzigtausend." Sauron schnaubte. Durch seinen Helm konnte sie nicht erkennen was er dachte ,geschweige den ob es ihn überhaupt störte. Sie sah an seine Finger, an dem der Ring ,trommelte. Sauron würde ihr wenn er es könnte diese Gedanken verbieten aber er würde ohne diesen Ring schwach sein gar vernichtet werden und dann würde sie Herrschen, dies würde sie gerne. "Das ist nicht gut, dennoch könnte es mir schaden ,doch nicht ernsthaft vernichten. Silmara du bekommst nun von mir deine erst Aufgabe. Mache dich bereit trainiere kämpfe tobe den dies wird dein erster Kampf sein und den werden wir gewinnen!" Es war wie als würde sich eine große Last von ihrem schwarzen Herzen lösen. Sie rannte los sie wollte kämpfen. Krieger waren angekommen von weit her sie stellten sich gegen Sauron. Sie rannte in die verließe und sah sich um. Halb verhungert waren sie alle, es störte sie, es waren zu leichte Beute. Mit einem Messer strich sie an den Gitterstäben vorbei mehr hörte man nicht nur das regelmäßige klacken des Messers an den Stäben und die Krieger sahen sie an. Manchen sah man an, sie würden betteln um ihr leben, dies gefiel ihr doch manchen sah man Trotz an, sie hatten einen starren stolzen blick nie würden sie sich einfach ergeben niemals, auch wenn sie noch so schwach waren. Am weiteren Ende des Verlieses sah sie eine Frau die schluchzend um ihren Mann hing er Mann streichelte ihre Backe und redete ihr gut zu. Silmara blieb am Gitter stehen und sah sie an erbärmlich wie sie fand. Da blickte die Frau sie an ihre Augen waren Rot vollgeheult und ihr Gesicht war schmutzig doch war sie schön sie hatte etwas was Silmara dazu bewegte stehen zu bleiben und sie sich näher anzusehen. "Oh bitte verschont uns ich bitte euch dunkele Fürstin!" Silmara neigte den Kopf und lächelte, sie liebte es von allen angeschmachtet zu werden sie in ruhe zu lassen, sie würden alles dafür geben weiter zu leben. Aber warum sagte sie Uns? "Uns? Wen dreckige Sklavin meinst du mit Uns?" Die Sklavin hörte auf zu schluchzen und sah sie an ihre Lippen zitterten und sie hatte unglaubliche Angst. Silmara zitterte vor Erwartung heute hatte sie ihr Opfer gefunden und sie hatte etwas ganz bestimmtes mit ihnen vor! "ich bin Rose und das ist Ben bitte lasst uns frei oder zu mindestens ihn?"  
  
"Noch nicht erst habe ich noch etwas mit euch vor, vielleicht schafft ihr es ja noch frei zu kommen!" Natürlich hatte Silmara nie vor sie laufen zu lassen. "wache!" schrie sie und ein Ork kam angehumpelt und verbeugten sich vor ihr  
  
"Schafft die beiden in mein Zimmer!" Silmara verließ die Verließe und begab sich noch vor den beiden in ihr Zimmer. Als die beiden in ihr Zimmer geschmissen wurden lagen sie mit ihren Gesichtern auf dem Boden. Langsam blickte Ben auf, was er sah gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Silmara sah s auf ihrem Sitz eine Art Thron vor sich zwei Schwerter das eine Heft zeigte in ihre Richtung das andere heft in seine Richtung. Die Beine hatte sie übereinander geschlagen so dass man ihre langen Beine durch blinzeln sah obwohl sie noch nie Sonne gesehen hatte war sie brau gebrannt. Durch ihren Schleier sah man ihre schwarzen Augen blinzeln als Ben ihr in die Augen sah lächelte sie verspielt. Und stand auf sie wand sich an den beiden entlang, riss die Frau von ihm weg und schleuderte sie auf ihr Bett. "Nun ja die Spielregeln sind im Grunde ganz einfach zu verstehen, du...." Sie zeigte auf die Frau "...hältst dich zurück ein Ton eine Bewegung und die Orks werden dich sofort töten. Und nun zu dir steh auf!" sie riss ihn hoch und schubste ihn in Richtung der Schwerter sie fühlte wie die Erregung in ihn aufstieg es war mal was anderes als in diesen Tristen Gemächern wie ein Geist herum zu schleichen. "Und nun zum Wesentliche, nimm ein Schwert, und wenn du mich schlägst seid ihr beide frei! Einfach nicht wahr?" Langsam schritt sie zu den Schwertern und nahm sich eins, dann schleuderte sie es herum und grinste breit. Er nahm auch ein Schwert doch war er zu unsicher als das er gleich hätte auf sie einschlagen können. Sie schob ihren Schleier über ihren Kopf und er erschrak nie hatte er ihre Augen real gesehen und dies war sein glück den sie sahen furchteinflössend aus. Er wich zurück. Sah sie lange an. Silmara hörte die Frau auf dem Bett schluchzen. "Worauf wartest du, von alleine falle ich nicht Tod um!" Sie rannte auf ihn zu und schlug auf ihn ein, er werte ihren schlag ab das Schwert erhoben sackte er in die Knie und rollte sich ab, blitzschnell schlug Silmara wieder zu auch diesen schlag blockte er ab, eindeutig war er in der Defensive. Sie fühlte sich Siegessicher obwohl sie nie daran gezweifelt hatte. Silmara wartete ab bis er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und griff erneut an, dieses mal fester schwerer und härter sein Schwert flog im hohen Bogen davon und er erhob die Hände, Silmara war nicht zufrieden es war für sie keine richtige Herausforderung gewesen. Sie knickte ihren Arm holte aus und schlug mit geschlossenen Augen zu. Sie merkte wie das Schwert Fleisch durchschnitt doch niemand schrie. Langsam lächelnd öffnete sie die Augen doch vor sich sah sie die Frau, sie hatte sich vor den Mann geschmissen. Der Mann zitterte vor entsetzten und kniete sich neben die Frau und weinte. Silmara schien begriffen zu haben "Egoistische dreckige Bäuerin!" Ben sah zu ihr hoch seine Augen voller Hass und schmerz das gefiel Silmara eine Träne lief ihm hinunter. "Egoistisch?" Er war ohne frage sauer "Alle sind wir doch Egoistisch du verstehst dies nur nicht sie wollte doch sterben um nicht alleine hier zu sein, nun musst du alleine sein ganz alleine!" Er stand auf und sah sie ernst an, Silmara klappte ihren Schleier runter " Hast du kein herz?" sie lachte "Natürlich habe ich dies, doch nutze ich es anständiger um meinem Gehirn Sauerstoff zu geben würdet ihr dies auch tun wäre es soweit gar nicht erst gekommen!" "Sie tat dies nicht aus Egoismus sondern aus Liebe den selben Grund warum ich dies auch tun würde, sie tat es um mich nicht sterben zu sehen dies ist nicht Egoistisch sie wollte mich nur nicht sterben sehen weil sie mich so liebte es war für sie sogar noch leichter selber zu sterben als mich sterben zu sehen. Doch woher sollst du dies wissen erkläre mir doch das Wort Liebe?" Er schrie sie an und langsam fing Silmaras Vene am Kopf an zu pulsieren "Nein das kannst du nicht du bis einfach nur schlecht dein sogenannter Meister hatte schon recht dich hier zu verstecken. Liebe kommt nicht vom Herzen das Gehirn steuert dies und du bist so dermaßen machtlos dagegen, wenn du jemanden liebst kannst du ihn nicht töten, da hilft dir dein verdammtes Schwert auch nichts ich hoffe dir wiederfährt dies irgendeinmal!" Jetzt reichte es Silmara war sauer "Schweig!!!" schrie sie und schlug erneut zu. Jetzt war es still niemand sagte mehr etwas und nur Silmaras Atem war zu hören sie schnaufte schnell und sauer. Liebe? Wer brauchte dies niemand was wissen schon diese Verdammten Menschen? Sie war verwirrt schmiss ihr Schwert zu boden und stürmte nach draußen auf die Mauer und blickte nach draußen. Die Sonne sah man nicht genauso wie jeden Tag. Doch ihre blicke zuckten durch die Landschaft. Was war mit ihr los? Hatte dieser verdammte Mensch sie verwirrt? Sie musste klar denken und besann sich. Liebe? Wer brauchte dies sie wusste es, ich kann jeden Töten den ich will dachte sie, lieben können? Dass will sie gar nicht! damit fand sie sich dann ab. Langsam schlich sie nach einer Stunde wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück. Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie die beiden Tod aufeinander liegen, sie stand lange vor ihnen bis sie sauer wegsah. "Wachen schafft sie weg ich möchte mich ausruhen!" Die Wachen die neben ihrer Tür standen sahen sie an und nickten. Sie schleiften sie weg aus ihrer Sichtweite sie sah sie nicht einmal an, keines Blickes waren sie würdig. Silmara schlief lange sie hatte seid sie denken konnte nie Alpträume gehabt für sie war es normal was sie tat und selbst wenn sie dieses Taten auch in ihren Träumen sah war es eine doppelte Befriedigung für sie. Wieder vergingen Tage und Wochen, Silmara verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken an die beiden, Ben, und Rose sie waren Tod und damit war es gegessen. Sauron sprach selten mit ihr den er hatte viel zu tun und sie unterstütze ihn so gut sie konnte die Orks machten sich bereit und auch Silmara Trainierte so oft sie konnte den der Tag des Kampfes rückte näher. Eines Tages schlich Silmara durch die Gemächer der Festung endlich konnte sie einmal alleine sein früher war es anders gewesen früher wollte sie nicht länger alleine sein. Vor Saurons Hallen machte sie halt sie hörte stimmen und stellte sich neben die Tür. "Herrscher ihr denkt doch nicht dass es soweit kommt?" hörte sie Herold sagen "ich bin mir nicht sicher, doch Herold Heersführer sie wird es schaffen ich bin mir sicher sie ist loyal !" Silmara wusste sie redeten über sie "Sie wird wenn sie es überlebt leiten wenn nicht setzte ich dich an ihre Stelle ich vertraue auf sie, langsam merke ich wie ihre Energie stärker wird sie würde mich vom Thron schmeißen hätte sie die macht dazu, doch dies erfreut mich den dazu habe ich sie gemacht nicht zu einem Sklaven zu einer Herrscherin!" "Die Elben und Menschen sind schon verdächtig näher gerückt, wir wissen sie zu verhindern doch unseren ersten Schutzwall haben sie durchbrochen!" Silmara drehte sich ab es reichte was sie gehört hatte, Sie lächelte natürlich würde sie überleben und wenn es Sauron nicht schaffen würde, würde sie Mordor regieren sie war dem Gewachsen das wusste sie. Sauron würde sterben dies war klar er war zu schwach. Sie brauchte ihm auch nichts mehr vormachen er kannte ihre Gedanken sowieso. Als sie auf der Mauer stand sah sie, sie kleine Wesen am Horizont die auf sie zu rückten sie freute sich niemals zuvor hatte sie Elben gesehen und was sie daran noch mehr freute niemals hatte sie Elben getötet ob sie auch so winselten? Natürlich würden sie dies alle Wesen die denken Reine Herzen zu haben winseln um weiter ihr sogenanntes Reines Herz unter alle zu bringen doch das einzige was sie unter andere brachten waren ihre Blamagen. Es würde eine großes Spektakel werden Mordor würde siegen und sie würde Mordor zum Sieg führen. Sie blickte wieder nach draußen die kleinen Figuren sahen von weitem wie ein Feld aus ein schwarzes Feld man müsste nur mit Feuer werfen. Es würde vielleicht nur noch einen tag dauern dann würden sie hier sein. Sie schritt langsam zur anderen seite des Turmes noch hatte sie Zeit, Nun konnte sie das Heer weit hinten sehen und ihr Heer das Heer der Orks sie schreien und machten Lärm dies gefiel Silmara nicht sie sollten lieber leise sein. Doch blieb sie ruhig noch waren die Angreifer zu weit weg. "Silmara?" sie fuhr herum. Herold stand vor ihr sie blickte niederträchtig auf ihn herab. "was gibt es?" "Sauron hat mich beauftragt dir in deine Rüstung zu helfen!" Sie sah ihn an, sauer, sie in einer Rüstung? Also vertraute Sauron ihrer Kampfeskunst doch nicht so richtig. "Herold sag Sauron ich werde keine Rüstung tragen, entweder er setzt vertrauen in meine Hand oder er versteckt mich auf ewig hinter diesen Festungen wie er es die letzten Jahrzehnten schon getan hatte.!" Herold schien nicht sehr Überrascht doch versuchte er auf sie einzureden "Silmara du bist wieder unvernünftig Sauron wird dies nicht gefallen, er gibt noch immer die Befehle!" Silmaras Auge zuckte sie fühlte wieder diese Wut ihn niederzustrecken und dieses mal konnte sie sich nicht ganz zurück halten ihr Respekt vor Sauron schwand. "Du bist schon mal nicht derjenige der mir Befehle gibt Sklave meiner!!" Sie schubste ihn nach hinten er schlug auf den Boden auf und Silmara kochte vor Wut. Leise Winselnd schlich sich Herold zurück. "Nicht besser als jeder Elb!" sagte sie zu sich. 


	3. part2 Kämpfe die brodeln

Kämpfe die brodeln Die Nacht war ruhig. Als Silmara ihre Schwarzen Augen aufschlug fühlte sie sich stärker als je zuvor sie sprang auf und grinste erst einmal breit heute würde es soweit sein. Elben und Menschen lauft am besten bevor es euch noch zereist. Schrie sie. Sie zog sich an so wie immer ihr langes Kleid ihr Schleier mit dem schwarzen glänzenden Stein in der Mitte ihrer Stirn. Warum Rüstung warum ein unnötiger Schutz immer hatte sie bis jetzt gekämpft so wie sie jetzt auch aussah. Niemand hatte ihr vorzuschreiben wie sie sich anziehen sollte und niemand sollte es auch jemals wagen. Sie schritt davon immer noch schleichend sie sah noch keinen Grund darin sich zu beeilen. Auf der Mauer sah sie zum ersten mal das dazu vielleicht doch einen Grund gab. Die Elben und Menschen waren bedrohlich näher gekommen nur noch wenige Stunden trennten sie von dieser Festung zum ersten mal rennend in ihrem Leben rannte sie zu Sauron der auf seinem Thron sah s und nichts tat einfach nichts kein geschnaufe kein Rumgebrülle einfach nichts. "Silmara da bist du ja es wird höchste Zeit, dein Heer steht!" "Und was ist mit euch Heerscher?" "Wenn die Situation eng wird trete ich als geheim Waffe ein!" Silmara nickte und schritt rasch aus dem Saal nach draußen ihr steiniges schwarzes Herz bebte und sie freute sich bis ins unermessliche. Das Heer sah sie und brüllte "Silmara Fürstin der Dunkelheit!" Silmara genoss es wohlwollend. Sie stellte sich an die Spitze, da rückte Herold an sie heran. "Silmara ich will euch nicht zu nahe treten aber sie waren für den zweiten Rang angewiesen!" "So war ich das? Ich führe das Heer weißt du was dies heißt verpiss dich nach hinten oder du stirbst eher als du sonst stirbst!" Herold knurrte irgendetwas und schritt nach hinten. Silmara wurde ein Pferd gebracht schwarz mit roten Augen und in einer edlen Rüstung, sie stieg auf und schrie "Lasst die Tore hinunter sollen sie nur kommen, und das Heer macht sich bereit !" Langsam quietschend wurde die Brücke hinunter gelassen. Silmara stellte sich in den Steigbügeln auf sie sah nach vorne dort sah sie das Heer der Menschen und Elben ein kalter Schauer überfuhr sie die Erregung war groß so lange hatte sie sich auf diesen Momend gefreut Jahre hatte sie gewartet. Das Heer der Menschen und Elben stand ruhig dort warteten nur auf das Zeichen zum angriff. Silmara blickte nach hinten. Ihr Heer überstreckte sich soweit sie sehen konnte. Der Sieg wird unser sein war ihr erster Gedanke und dann schrie sie. Ihr Pferd bäumte sich auf und Galoppierte los. Die ganzen Orks hinter ihr schrieen und sie hörte wie sie stampften ihrem Pferd hinterher. Je näher sie kam umso mehr konnte sie erkennen, sie sah allerdings nicht den unterschied zwischen Menschen und Elben. Der Wind brauste ihr durch die haare und das Heer vor ihr rückte immer näher. Da sah sie wie die Bogenschützen auf sie zielten sie blieb stehen mitten aus dem Galopp und schrie "Auf weiter!" Und schon wurden die Pfeile abgefeuert. Die vorderen Orks fielen zu boden doch die hinteren übertrampelten sie und rasten weiter auf die Krieger zu. kurz vor dem Zusammenprall Galoppierte Silmara wieder los, ohne Frage wäre sie jetzt Tod gewesen wäre sie nicht so schlau gewesen und wäre stehen geblieben. In diesem momend knallte es und die Orks trafen auf die vorderen Krieger. Silmara stieg vom Pferd zu Boden konnte sie besser kämpfen und sie rannte weiter jetzt waren es nur noch ein paar Meter bis sie die Elben oder Menschen erreichte. Dann traf sie auf sie und zögerte nicht auf sie einzuschlagen, sie war geschickt keine Frage und während des Kampfes lernte sie das es zwischen Elben und Menschen im Kampfe keinen Unterschied gab. Lange schlug sie auf sie ein kein einziges mal hatte es ein Elb oder Mensch geschafft sie zu verletzten. Sie wirbelte herum und schlug wieder zu schleuderte das Schwert eines Elben weg und stach zu. Immer mehr wurde sie ans Ende der Schlange abgedrängt. Sie sah sich einen Momend um neben ihr war ein riesiger Felsvorsprung, doch schnell blickte sie wieder zu den anderen jetzt war sie ganz am Ende neben ihr kämpfte niemand mehr, doch ihre Kraft schwand nicht sie war noch so stark wie vorher und ihre Augen funkelten schwarz und bedrohlich so war ihre Vorstellung von einem perfektem Glück einen sogenannten Elben Tod am Boden zu sehen. Leute die ihre Mutter kanten fragten sich wie jemals nur so etwas aus ihr werden würde aus dem kleinen Kind das bitterlich weinte als seine Mutter starb, Silmara war jetzt sogar im Stande ihre eigene Mutter umzubringen ohne zu blinzeln, den diese Eigenschaft hatte sie immer noch und dies war auch die Eigenschaft die sie noch von ihrer Mutter hatte die einzige Eigenschaft die sie noch von ihr hatte, während dieses Gefechtes blinzelte sie kein einziges mal sie sah es für unnötig sie konnte dadurch etwas verpassen genau wie ihre Mutter. Schon lange schlug sie auf die Menschen ein was war der Unterschied zwischen ihnen sie wusste es nicht doch es war ihr egal Hauptsache sie starben und dies schnell. Silmara war zwar genauso stark wie am Anfang doch konnte sie sich etwas aussuchen entweder sie bewarte ihre Konzentration wurde dann aber schwächer oder sie vergaß ihre Konzentration und schlug einfach ohne schwächer zu werden auf die Menschen und Elben ein. Sie wählte das falsche sie wählte die Konzentration zu vergessen so schlug sie einfach weiter auf sie ein für einem momend ging dies noch gut. Doch als sie wieder einmal herum wirbelte um in den Bauch eines Menschens ein Zoro Zeichen zu schneiden traf sie ein Pfeil ins Bein. Sie sah hinunter und fühlte einen schrecklichen schmerz. Ich bin nicht wie die Menschen die verzweifeln und gleich so tun als sterben sie hier. Denn ich werde hier nicht sterben nicht bei meiner ersten Schlacht Sie zog den Pfeil aus ihrem Bein und schrie. Da sah sie noch wie ein Mensch auf sie zurannte doch er hatte es gar nicht auf sie abgesehen er stieß sie um und rannte zu einem Ork hinter sie. Alles verschwamm und sie zwang sich wach zu bleiben. Da wurde sie gerüttelt, und hoch genommen. Irgendjemand schleppte sie zum Felsvorsprung rannte dahinter und legte sie ab ihr Schleier hatte einen riss bekommen, doch sah sie alles verschwommen. "Wer bist du?" fragte sie, sie sah alles verschwommen. Und nur etwas blondes vor ihr rumhantieren. Er behandelte ihr Bein. Das konnte auf keinen Fall ein Ork oder einer von ihr sein. Schnell schubste sie ihn weg und zog ihren Dolch. Da sah sie klar und blickte in die blauen Augen eines Wesens das sie noch nie gesehen hatte doch ihr Mechanismus war noch auf Töten eingestellt. Blitzschnell zog das Wesen ihr den Dolch weg durch die Wucht wurde sie nach hinten geschleudert und prallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Steinwand. Alles wurde schwarz und sie versank in eine schwarze Welt die ihrem Zuhause glich. Der junge Elb vor Silmara blickte erst den Dolch und dann sie an er war verwirrt. Man würde ihn bestrafen für das was er hier tat das wusste er doch musste er ihr einfach helfen. Schnell riss er sich ein Stück von ihrem Kleid ab und wickelte es um ihre Wunde. Er hörte sich um das kampfgetobte war unheimlich Laut. er wusste einfach nicht was er hier tat doch sie faszinierte ihn so ein wunderschönes Wesen durfte nicht sterben. Doch wusste er sehr genau wer sie war alle wussten es. Denn es gab immer mal jemand der sie sah als sie auf der mauer stand und ihr land überblickte. Sie war von grund auf schlecht also warum rettete er sie dann? Er wusste auch das wenn sie aufwachen würde dann würde sie ihn töten er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Und versuchte krampfhaft in diesem Getobe eine Antwort zu finden. Er sah sie an sie war Wunderschön wie war noch mal ihr Name? Silmara! Stimmt doch man sagt sich Sauron hätte sie so genannt. Dann blickte er sich um neben ihm war eine Steinige Grube einen Meter tief ungefähr. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und schleppte sie hinunter. Dann legte er sie ab ihr Kopf knallte nicht gerade unsanft auf den Boden. Er würde als Held gefeiert werden würde er jetzt mit dem Dolch in seiner Hand zu stechen doch brachte er es einfach nicht übers Herz wie sie da lag wie ein Engel doch sie war die Wiedergeburt des Teufels. Er zeriss drei Seilartige Stücke von Ihrem Kleid "Es muss sein!" sagte er und band erst ihre Hände dann ihre Beine zusammen und als nächstes einen Strick in ihrem Mund. Sie stöhnte ein wenig auf sie merkte wie sie wieder zu sich kam und öffnete langsam die Augen was sie vor sich sah gefiel ihr nicht. Sie bewegte sich blitzartig und schrie förmlich doch sie konnte sich nicht Bewegen. Sie wollte ihn anspringen und ihn zerfleische doch er sah sie nur mit ruhigen Augen an das brachte sie auf die Palme. "Du kannst dich so lange wehren wie du willst doch Elbenknoten halten lange!" sie stutzte ein Widerlicher Elb so also sahen sie aus sie war wütend konnte ihn am liebsten Tod prügeln. Doch das Gestrampel half nichts langsam wurde sie ruhiger doch der Hass dieser Kreatur gegenüber wuchs, lass mich nur los und du wirst genauso als Sklave meiner Enden wie alle die sich mir in den weg stellen "Du hörst mir jetzt mal zu, ich werde dir jetzt den Strick am Mund wegmachen doch wenn ich dies tue und du schreist bist du genauso Tod wie ich den meine Männer und deine Orks werden kommen klar?" Sie sträubte sich dagegen mit ihm ein Bündnis einzugehen sei es auch nur so ein kleines aber schlau genug war sie um zu sehen das dies sie vielleicht aus der Gegenwart dieses Widerlings retten würde er sollte sie einfach laufen lassen er musste ja nicht wissen das er dann auf ihrer Abschussliste auf Platz eins stand. Also nickte sie nur und ihre Augen versuchten nicht verräterisch zu wirken. Der Elb zögerte konnte er ihr trauen natürlich nicht! Aber was konnte schon passieren sie war schlau sie würde wissen was passiert wenn sie schreit und sie musste ja nicht wissen das er ihr im momend kein Haar krummen könnte. Die beiden sahen sich an und die Frage stellte sich wer die eigentliche Macht über den anderen hatte. Silmara war immer noch Siegessicher sie würde diese Gabe auch nie verlieren. Der Elb allerdings wusste das sie Macht über ihn hatte. Langsam streckte er seine zitternden Hände aus und löste den Knoten an ihrem hals. Sie hatte ihren Mund fast an seinem Hals und hielt die Luft an um seinen Luft verpesteten Gestank nicht einzunehmen. Als er den strick löste spuckte sie erst einmal die Fäden aus ihrem Mund, dann sah sie ihn an "Und nun mache ich dir einen Vorschlag, du machst mich frei und wir machen was wir machen müssen!" Der Elb lachte auf einmal "Ich weiß nicht was man dir über Elben eingetrichtert hat doch blöd sind wir nicht denkst du ich weiß nicht das du mich bei der ersten Gelegenheit anfällst und mir die kehle durch schneidest?" Ihr Auge zuckte bitter so war noch niemand mit ihr umgegangen und dieser Abschaum fing jetzt bestimmt nicht damit an. "Ersten Widerling trichtert mir niemand etwas ein meine Meinung mache ich mir selber und zweitens ist es nicht meine Art jemanden die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Nein! Ich werde deine Haut wie bei einem Tier abstreifen und sie als decke benutzen!" Wieder musste der Elb schmunzeln. "ich danke dir Silmara dafür das du meinen Entschluss dir die Fesseln NICHT abzunehmen noch einfacher machst!" Eine Stille trat ein und Silmara zitterte so stark sie fühlte sich so wie ein Vulkan der gleich ausbrechen würde. Sie war so sauer wenn er sie loslassen würde, würde sie ihn einfach nur ganz klassisch töten alleine das wäre schon eine Befriedigung ihn los zu sein. "Woher weißt du meinen Namen?" Sie sah ihn nicht an er war weniger Wert als sie, sie sah keinen Grund darin dies zu tun "Saurons Namen weiß ich doch auch!" Sie schnaufte mit der Nase die sich aufblähte. Dann wurde sie wieder still und lauschte dem Geschrei draußen. Sie wollte kämpfen, und ihre erste Schlacht endete in einer Grube mit einem minderwertem, gefesselt und sticksauer! "Und was meinst du wer gewinnt?" Der Elb sah sie an "Das weiß ich falls dies ein Quiz werden soll musst du dich mehr anstrengen. Saurons Macht könnt ihr Würmer niemals bezwingen!" der Elb sah sie an, sie war so stark mit bösem besetzt es würde Jahre dauern ihr dies auszutreiben er hatte dazu keine Kraft. "Und was hast du jetzt mit mir vor du denkst doch nicht im ernst Sauron würde dir irgendetwas dafür geben das du mich aushändigst oder?" Der Elb schwieg eine Weile er wusste nicht was er machen sollte er sah s in der Zwickmühle würde er sie irgendwann mal frei machen wäre er Tod sie war viel stärker als er das hatte er gesehen. Er musste ihr Vertrauen gewinnen. "das weiß ich noch nicht!" Sie schnaufte wieder durch die Nase und bohrte mit dem Fuß in dem Vulkangestein. Er sah sich Um früher lief hier wahrscheinlich ein Fluss entlang bis der Vulkan ausbrach und das Leben auslöschte. Eine Zeitlang verging als das Getobe oben plötzlich still wurde  
  
"Sauron!" sagte Silmara zufrieden lächelnd. Der Elb sah sie verstört an stand auf und lugte über den Rand der Grube. Silmara schien aufgeregt sie wollte sehen was los war doch sie spürte Saurons nähe. "Hey was passiert da oben!" fragte sie doch der Elb antwortete nicht. Da hörten sie einen Schrei eines Mannes und weitere Schreie folgten. Was der Elb dort sah gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Sauron war gekommen und schleuderte alle Elben und Menschen mit seinem riesigen Schwert von sich. "Nein!" sagte der Elbe leise als der König Elendil Sauron angriff doch der holte aus und schleuderte den König gegen die Wand, der König war Tod. Silmara zitterte da kam ihr die Lösung "Sauron!" schrie sie. Der Elb fuhr herum und hielt ihre den Mund zu. Blitzschnell hatte er den Strick wieder um ihren Mund gebunden. Momente des banges begannen für ihn hatte er seine Dienerin gehört? Da hörte er noch ein schrei und er atmete erleichtert auf soweit dies überhaupt ging den Sauron schlug weiter auf sie ein. Silmaras Wut stieg in jeder Sekunde ins unmeßliche sie hatte das Gefühl bald zu explodieren und sie sah den Elb an er hatte sehr große Angst das sah sie ihm an und er war schockiert über dass was dort draußen passierte dies freute ihr schwarzes Herz sollte er nur dafür leiden was er mit ihr machte. Es wurde wieder einen momend still. Sie hörten mit so einer großen Anspannung was passierte. Der Elb riskierte einen blick auf Silmara sie hatte die Augen geschlossen um sich besser auf das zu konzentrieren was sie hörte er beschloss wieder aufzustehen und sich umzusehen als er langsam aufstand öffnete sie ihre Augen. Er sah wieder über die Steinmauer doch genau in diesem momend im Jahre 3441 und genau in dieser Sekunde war es geschehen. Der Elb wurde nach hinten geschmissen flog fast auf Silmara und sie sahen wie ein Wall aus weißer Nebeliger Luft sich über sie zog Silmara schrie sie fühlte wie sie verlassen wurde sie schrie ohne mit dem Auge zu blinzeln und ihr Kopf fiel bewusstlos zur Seite. Der Elb hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen ihm war nicht klar was los war doch genau in diesem momend wo der Elb aufgestanden war und Silmara ihre Augen öffnete geschah es Isildur der Sohn des Königs Elendil schnitt Sauron der Ring vom Finger, der Elb wusste es noch nicht doch er atmete schnell sah sich um blickte Silmara an mit dem Strick im Mund er schüttelte und rüttelte sie doch sie wachte nicht auf. Er überlegte lange er wusste einfach nicht was er jetzt machen sollte war sein Volk besiegt oder gar Sauron selbst er traute sich nicht nachzusehen wenn Sauron noch lebte? Aber wenn er lebte würde er sowieso sterben also wagte es der Elb blickte über die Steine und sah Isildur wie er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand jetzt rannte er los zum Schicksalsberg wo der Ring einst geschmiedet wart. Isildur stockte ein paar mal aber Elrond König über die Elben im Bruchtal half ihm immer weiter zu rennen. Der Elb konnte Sauron nun nirgends mehr sehen war es geschafft hatten sie gesiegt seine Gedanken wanderten über zu Silmara was würde aus ihr werden? War das böse in ihr nun als ihr Heerscher besiegt war auch besiegt ?er sah sie an so sah sie total ruhig aus und wunderschön ihre Schönheit wurde nur noch von ihrer Bosheit übertroffen. Ihr Schleier war zerrissen und man sah ihre langen Wimpern ihre Mutter musste eine Schönheit gewesen sein. Man erzählte sich viele verschiedene Geschichten über ihre Mutter, manche meinten sie habe Silmara an Sauron verkauft um ihre Freiheit zu erlangen andere meinten ihre Mutter habe sie bis zum letzten Bluttropfen verteidigt. Sie regte sich, langsam ging er auf sie zu und befreite sie von dem Strick im Mund, ihre Schwarzen Augen öffneten sich sie sah ihn an und wisch zurück "Lass mich endlich los, ich werde dich nicht umbringen ich werde einfach in mein Land gehen und dich in ruhe lassen aber zum Teufel noch mal ich muss gehen!" Sie hatte nun entgültig andere Sorgen als ihn hinzurichten sie wusste was geschehen war. Sie störte es nicht das Sauron dahin ging sie würde nun Herrschen, endlich!! Der Elb zögerte "woher weiß ich dass ich dir trauen kann?" Sie wurde langsam wieder sauer und bekam wieder ihre Lust ihn hinzurichten doch beherrschte sie sich. "Verdammt noch mal ich gebe dir diese Chance dich laufen zu lassen ohne dich zu töten denn irgendwann musst du mich frei lassen und wenn du mich jetzt nicht frei machst werde ich dich auf jeden fall töten und vorher dein halbes leben lang quälen!" "Du mich freilassen?" der Elb musste wieder schmunzeln "Aber in Ordnung ich werde es versuchen auch wenn ich weiß es könnte meinen Tod bedeuten ich weiß so was hat noch nie jemand zu dir gesagt aber ich versuche dir zu vertrauen!" Niederträchtig sah sie ihn an er ihr vertrauen? diese Niedere Kreatur kannte sie doch gar nicht er wusste nicht was er sagte doch ihr kam es gerade recht. Der Elb zögerte wieder fast war Silmara davor ihn wieder anzuschreien da bewegten sich seine Hände. Langsam löste er erst die Fesseln an ihren Beinen und dann an ihren Händen dann stand er blitzschnell auf und riss sie die Grube hoch er blickte zu ihr hinunter und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Sie kniete noch am Boden. Und rieb sich die Hände dann sah sie ihn auch an. Mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit sprang sie aus dem Sitzen hoch ihm gegenüber und hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. Noch trennten sie die Steinmauer vom Blickfeld der anderen. "warum habe ich dir nur vertraut?" Sie lachte leise und grinste noch breit während sie sprach: "Weil eure billigen Herzen leicht zu beeinflussend sind und das macht euch dermaßen schwach, oder du wusstest das dein Tod näher rücken würde!" In den Augen des Elbens sah sie etwas glitzern keine Träne da es nicht nass wirkte es irritierte sie ungemein. "dann töte mich dunkele Fürstin was anderes kannst du ja sowieso nicht. Ich fürchte den Tod nicht, den Pakt das jeder stirbt ob unsterblich oder nicht hat jeder mit dem Teufel unterschrieben!" Sie biss die Zähne zusammen ihre Hand zitterte stich zu sagte es Innerlich immer und immer wieder "ja mit dem unterschied ICH BIN DER TEUFEL:" sie holte aus... und blieb kurz vor seinem Kopf stehen, sie konnte es nicht sie zitterte bekam schweiß Ausbrüche und war sauer auf sich selbst. "Du kannst nicht? Du? Die Fürstin der Dunkelheit das ist erstaunlich!" Ihre Stimme zitterte "Wer bist du?" ihre Augen funkelten sauer und ihre stimme erstickte in dem Gedanken daran dass sie es nicht konnte, so viele Menschen hatte sie getötet und umgebracht auf die schauerlichste Art die man sich nur vorstellen konnte und jetzt?.... sie brachte es nicht. "ich bin Legolas Sohn Thranduils König des Düsterwalds!" Ein Prinz? Er würde das erste Prinzen Opfer von ihr sein. Plötzlich rannte eine kleine Gruppe Orks um die Ecke "Oh Herrscherin wir hatte kaum Hoffnung euch zu sehen Sauron ist von uns gegangen du musst uns führen! Wir müssen weg in die Berge." Ein größerer Ork trat vor "Sollen wir euch helfen?" Sie verunsicherte diese ganze Situation sie sah s fest in so einem Verwirrspiel sie musste erst einmal mit ihren Gedanken ins reine kommen. "Nein das bekomme ich alleine hin!" Sie holte aus und stach zu. der blonde Elb schrie auf und fiel nach hinten dort lag er.  
  
Bin ich fies jetzt abzubrechen??? Ja kann schon sein!! Schreibt mit doch Feedback!!! 


	4. part3 Silmara kurze Königin von Mordor

Silmara, kurze Königin von Mordor "Schnell folgt mir!" rief sie und rannte los alle Orks folgten ihr. Sie rannte und rannte langsam fing es an zu regnen und sie blinzelte auch nicht als ihr mehrere Regentropfen in die Augen fielen. Was hatte sie getan? Sie hätte ihn ganz locker töten können stattdessen stach sie so locker zu dass es noch nicht mal durch seine Haut ging. Kurz nachdem das Messer ihn traf lächelte er um fiel absichtlich um. Dies war das erste mal dass sie jemanden verschonte. Trotz der großen Schmerzen in ihrem Bein rannte und rannte sie weiter die Orks folgten. Sie rannte so lange bis der Nebel des Staubes sie vor den Angreifern schützte.  
  
Langsam stand der Elb Legolas wieder auf er sah ihr und den Orks hinterher bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnten. Es war also geschehen sie hatte ihn verschont warum nur er hatte schon mit seinem unsterblichen Leben abgeschlossen, doch wie sie von den Orks zu ihm hin und her sah sie war verwirrt gewesen ohne frage. Außerdem hatte sie sein leben gerettet die Orks hätten ihn ohne mühe getötet hätte sie es zum schein nicht getan. Er verstand seine Welt nicht mehr. Doch hatte sie ihm eine Ordentliche Schürfwunde verpasste sie schmerzte und brannte er hielt sich seine Hand davor als in diesem momend ein Freund um die Ecke bog. "Legolas was ist mit dir passiert geht es dir gut, soeben ist die Fürstin gesichtet worden hat sie dir was getan?" Legolas stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose seine blauen klaren Augen trafen die seines Freundes  
  
"nein mir geht es gut!" Mit einem traurigen Blick sah er in die Richtung in die Silmara verschwunden war und sein Augen leuchteten nun nicht mehr "Mir geht es gut!" wiederholte er als wäre es ein wunder was es auch fast war.  
  
Silmara und ihre Orktrupps rannten lange und je länger sie rannten umso mehr machten schlapp und brachen zusammen, Silmara interessierte es nicht sie dachte an ihr Wohlergehen und sie hatte noch Power trotz ihres Beines niemand sonst außer Sauron hatte ihr gelehrt damit umzugehen, früher schnitt er ihr schon einmal das Bein auf und ließ sie damit den ganzen Tag rumlaufen bis er Abends ihr eine Ekelhaft brennende Flüssigkeit drüber schüttete so was konnte sie nun machen so oft sie wollte bei ihren Sklaven. Sie liefen in die Festung Barad-Dur dort warteten die Wachen und der Rest der Orks die nicht gekämpft hatten, Sauron war schlau gewesen er hatte nicht alle in den Krieg ziehen lassen so waren immer noch ein paar tausend in Mordor geblieben. Alle Orks wussten was passiert war doch ihr herz war ebenfalls kalt und schwarz und sie freuten sich dass doch jemand blieb der sie zum Ruhm führen würde Sauron war vergessen. Als Silmara die Tür zum Thronsaal auf Stoß durchfuhr sie eine heiße Luft und sie freute sich wie noch nie in ihrem leben sie hatte lange davon geträumt sie würde die Orks weiter bringen als Sauron, sie würde über sie Herrschen wie es noch nie jemand geschafft hatte und sie würde nie wieder irgendjemanden verschonen. Sie lachte laut und grässlich. Silmara herrschte wie noch nie jemand geherrscht hatte, Sauron war für sie vergessen auch wenn sie vieles so machte wie er es tat und sie war nicht halb so grausam wie er. Doch behielt sie es für sich das sich herrschte und wer auch immer irgendetwas sagte war der Quälung mit dem Tode angestraft. Die Elben und Menschen sollten nur denken Mordor wäre nun wieder ein ruhiges ungefährliches land so hatte sie mehr zeit gehabt Mordor wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Barad-Dur war kaum der rede wert beschädigt worden. Silmara trug keinen Schleier mehr und man sah ihr ihre Unsterblichkeit an sie war zu stark um jemals sterben zu können NIEMAND konnte sie umbringen oder sich ihr unterwerfen. Die Orks arbeiteten hart und schwer. Waffen, Rüstungen und Orks wurden neu erschaffen und erbaut. Mordor blühte langsam wie Silmara fand in seine alte Schönheit auf. Niemals sah sie jemanden der niedriger stand als sie an für sie wurde ein Traum war ein Traum voller Grässlichkeit für andere doch für sie war es eine Perfektion ihrer Träume die sie je hatte. Es vergingen hundert Jahre als sie der oberste der Nazguls besuchte. Nazguls sind Ringgeister sie jagen die Ringe, einst waren sie die starken Könige sie neun Ringe bekamen doch sie waren halt Menschen und ihre Herzen wurden mit einem Wort von Sauron schwarz nun gehorchten sie und unterwarfen sich jedem der sich auch Sauron unterwarf. Für sie war Silmara zwar ein Stich im Auge da sie ausschließlich Sauron gehorchten doch Sauron persönlich hatte es ihnen befohlen. "Herrin Silmara wir bringen euch unglaubliche Neuigkeiten!" Silmara sah s auf ihrem Thron drei Meter über dem Boden und sah auf ihm hinunter von ihm sah man nur einen schwarzen Mantel der aussah als wäre ein Mantel einfach über einen Stuhl gelegt, die Gesichter sah man nie von ihnen sie hatten keine sie waren Geister und hatte ihre schwarzen Kapuzen immer tief ins Gesicht gezogen "Erzählt mir schon die Neuigkeiten!" Ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten sich kaum als sie sprach und sie sprach desinteressiert. "der Hexenmeister aus Angmar kommt in ein paar Wochen er bring Neuigkeiten von Sauron!" Silmara befürchtete schlimmes "was will er mir von Sauron erzählen er ist Tod!" "Herrscherin ihr vergesst er hatte nie gelebt!" Silmara schnaubte laut auf und biss die Zähne aufeinander "geh ich habe gehört was ich hören will!" Der Nazgul nickte und verschwand. Silmara legte ihre Stirn in Falten und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihr Hand auf. Der Hexenmeister? Er war ein Diener Saurons doch seid dem Tag als er von uns ging hatte er sich nicht einmal gemeldet was wollte er jetzt? Angmar war weit entfernt und was wusste er aus diesem land was sie nicht wusste. Würde Sauron wieder da sein würde sie es fühlen oder war sie so unabhängig geworden das dies nicht ging, es konnte schon sein Mordor war nun wieder ein großes starkes Land doch noch lange nicht gerüstet für einen richtigen Krieg. Sauron war doch von ihnen gegangen sie hatte es selber gefühlt doch hatte sie es nicht gesehen Gefühle täuschen sich manchmal hätte sie es nur gesehen alles wegen dieses Abschaums von einem Elben. Sie ballte ihre Hand zu einer faust. Und schlug auf dem Thron. Sie bereute mehr und mehr das sie ihn nicht umgebracht hatte.  
  
Legolas wanderte umher seine Füße wanderten über das Moos das nicht eindrückte und keine Spuren hinterließ doch wurden seine feinen Stiefel aus Leder nass. Man sah ihm hinterher im dunklen Düsterwald schien er wie eine leuchtende Phiole der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes. Man hörte einen leisen summenden Gesang der die Ohren in eine Trance versetzten doch Elben waren an diesen Gesang gewöhnt. Legolas war der Prinz und Sohn des König des Düsterwalds. Leise summte er die Melodie mit und sein Gang federte im einklang mit seinen Händen heute war ein besonderer Tag und er war auf dem Weg zu einem besonderen Platz. Die Schönheit dieses Platzes wurde nur von der Silmaras unterstrichen. Seine Sinne nicht ein bisschen angespannt lief und lief er weiter nicht für jeden tag nahm er diesen weg auf sich doch der Weg war keines Weges diese Wanderung nicht wert alles Perfekte, alles wunderschöne sammelten sich in diesem Weg, eine Strasse voller Moos, Bäume so gewachsen um der Wanderer nicht zu hindern, Das licht gerade so um zu sehen wohin man lief aber einem nicht preisgebend und die Blumen so das kein Fuß sei es einer von einem Zwerg einem Menschens oder eines Elbens sie je zertreten könnten so schön sind sie. Legolas' Gedanken schweiften über die Landschaft und über alles was er je erlebt hatte seine Gedanken fesselten sich und er wurde immer stiller. Sein Singen verstummte und man hörte rein gar nichts. Kein einzigen Vogel nichts. Das Moos wuchs kräftig und verbarg jeden einzigen Fleck von Boden. Da war er nun an seinem Platz die Luft wurde mit einem mal feucht und erfrischend und die Bäume wanden sich nach außen und gaben einen kleinen Platz frei, weiter hinten endete ein Fluss in einem kleinen Rinnsal um dem Das Gras höher wuchs gerade über dieser Stelle ließen die Bäume ein Stück Licht hindurch dass auf das Wasser fiel und es herrlich glitzerte. Ein Stein Ähnlich einer Sitzfläche steht vor dem Wasserloch. Legolas setzte sich und schloss die Augen seine Gedanken wanderten an den Tag zurück vor genau 111 Jahren an dem Tag der sein leben veränderte. Nie zuvor hatte er so was wie Silmara erlebt, er vergaß sie nicht niemals könnte er dies, er spürte wie sie dachte er spürte wie sie ihre Orks herumkommandierte und er spürte wie sie an ihn dachte doch dies mit Hass und er spürte wie das böse sie umklammert hielt wie eine Katze die Maus, doch sah er Hoffnung nicht alles böse war erloschen und dies spürte er ebenfalls, jemand stärkeres jemand mit so viel Mut könnte die alte Silmara bekommen, die Silmara die Schrie als ihre Mutter starb die Silmara die sich nicht jemanden unterwarf der böse war und die Silmara mit blauen Augen. Früher vor diesem tag hätte nicht daran geglaubt dass Silmara sie je hätte ändern können doch sie verschonte und rettete ihn und genau deswegen sah er dieses Fünkchen Flamme als Hoffung in einem Meer voll mit Bösem verlangen danach gutes zu knechten. Er war nicht bereit dies zu übermitteln würde er es auch je sein? Langsam erhob er sich und folgte dem unbeschwertem Weg zurück zu seinem Vater den er hatte eine wichtige Aufgabe für ihn......  
  
Doch Legolas hatte unrecht Silmara verschwendete keinen Gedanken an ihn, sie war zu beschäftigt nur noch ein paar tage bis der Hexenmeister kommen würde die Nachricht Saurons überbringen doch sie ahnte sie schon, Sauron war auferstanden und er würde stolz sein was sie geschafft hatte er musste sich ja sowieso überschätz haben sonst würde er ja richtig existieren und nicht als Geist umher spucken, sie würde alles besser machen, natürlich wieso auch nicht sie hatte das Zeug dazu. "Oh Herrscherin ein Sklave des Hexenmeisters ist angekommen und überbringt Nachricht vom Hexenmeister persönlich!" Silmara atmete tief durch sie sah s wie so oft auf ihrem Thron "Dieser Knecht geknechtet von sich selbst ist sich wohl zu fein mir gegenüber zu treten oder..!" Sie grinste breit und ihre Ohre wanderten nach oben "..Er hat einfach Angst von ihm doch das kann ich ihm nicht verübeln, warum sollte ich mir über so etwas Gedanken machen, schickt ihn herein!" Sie wartete lange und ungeduldig bis die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein schwacher kleiner Mensch nur in einer Verlumpten Hose, abgemagert so das man seine Knochen sah und er war schmutzig sein Gesicht war fast schwarz vor Dreck. Es versaute ihren Boden. "Was gibt es zu berichten Sklave?" Der Mensch sah sie an lange sagte er nichts und blickte sie nur an als wusste er nicht dass sie wirklich existieren würde doch sein Inneres verriet anderes Hass gegenüber diesen Kreaturen die gleichgesinnte zu Sklaven machten, da gab die Wache Silmaras dem Sklaven einen Stoß mit dem Heft des Schwertes und der Sklave fiel nach vorne und redete mit dem Kopf nach unten "Mein Herr bringt euch folgende Botschaft, Sauron regt sich, und in den untersten verließen steht ein alter Brunnen den Sauron anfertigen ließ, füllt ihn mit Wasser des Aduin Flusses und Saurons Seele erscheint!" Während der Sklave dies sagte sah er sie nie ein keines Blickes würdigte er sie, ihr gefiel dies so unterwarf er sich ihr und machte sich zu ihrem Sklaven. Die Wache sah Silmara an und sie nickte, ein einfaches nicken als würde sie nur ein Glas Wasser brauch so desinteressiert. Der Ork ging auf den Sklaven zu und tötete ihn mit einem Stoß von seinem Schwert wie als habe er dies erwartet schrie er nicht ein einziges mal und fiel stumm zu Boden, Silmara lachte Siegessicher und brüllte den Ork an "Schickt eine kleine Gruppe zum Aduin und holt soviel Wasser von ihm wie ihr tragen könnt los beeilt euch!" Der Ork nickte und rannte davon. Silmara blieb einige Minuten auf ihrem Thron sitzen bis sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, die Neugierde plagte sie was war dies für ein Brunnen? Mit einem Satz sprang sie von ihrem Thron auf den Boden und rief nach den wachen "Hey, ich will das zwei von euch mich begleiten!" die Orks die vor ihrer Tür platziert waren nickten nur verstohlen und folgten ihr wie sie in einem energischen und schnellem Schritt die Treppen zu den Verließen herunter lief, sie lief, doch die Orks rannten. Als sie an den Gittern mit den Sklaven vorbei kamen zuckten die erschreckt zusammen sie waren entsetzt und hatten Angst was jetzt passieren würde doch Silmara ging ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen vorbei und bei jedem Käfig an dem sie vorbei ging atmeten die Sklaven und Gefangenen auf ihr Herz hatte weiter überlebt doch dies dachten viele doch im Wirklichen überlebten ur wenige die nächsten Tage. Sie gingen weiter durch die Gänge und Sälen Silmara kannte sich aus oft genug war sie wie ein Gespenst hier herumgeirrt. Von allem Sklaven wurde sie manchmal schwarzer Geist genannt die bekam Silmara jedoch nie mit sie sprach nicht mit den Sklaven, außer mit Ben und Rosie doch in ihrer Verdorbenen Fantasie hatte sie die zwei schon längst vergessen. Bis sie endlich an einem großen Unterirdischen Raum ankamen nicht groß doch aber wunderschön Silmara hatte hier als Kind sich manchmal zurück gezogen nie hatte sie den Brunnen realisiert doch war er aber immer dort gewesen, er stand alleine mitten in diesem Raum sonst war hier nichts kein Fenster keine Bank gar nichts nur dieser Seltsame Brunnen "Los bringt ihn mir hoch in meinen Saal!" Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten wieder zurück wieder kam sie an den Sklaven vorbei und wieder so viele mal am Tag sah sie jeden einzelnen an, mit so einem Festen blick wie es keiner der hier anwesenden ertragen konnten viele suchen gar nicht erst den Blickkontakt andere jedoch versuchten sie ebenfalls fest anzusehen doch sie suchten ihn ihren völlig schwarzen Augen den Punkt in den sie sehen konnten und fanden ihn nicht doch was sie nicht wussten, Silmara zählte bei jedem einzelnen die Sekunden wer es am längsten aushielt ihr in die Augen zu sehen hatte verloren, Game Over. Silmaras Wahl fiel auf einen verwundeten Elbenkrieger der seid der großen Schlacht vor 111 Jahren hier sah s. Für sie waren Elben nichts ungewöhnliches mehr viele blieben Verwundetet auf dem Feld zurück und diese wurden in ihre dunkle Festung Barad-Dur gebracht. Der Elb schien zu beten und sie lachte nur über ihn als er langsam starb. Doch für heute würde es reichen sie hatte ihre Mordlust gestillt es war wie eine Droge sie brauchte es, doch jetzt waren andere Sachen wichtiger. Sie ging langsam schleichend nach oben und stieß die Tür zu ihrem Saal auf dort stand er in der Mitte des Saales. Sie ging näher auf ihn zu und glitt mit ihren Finger langsam an ihm entlang, er war schön, stand auf einem Sockel und war aus grauem Stein gefertigt viel Wasser würde dort hinein passen doch sonst bemerkte sie nicht ungewöhnliches. Sie sprang wieder auf ihren Thron und setzte sich, sie sah den Brunnen lange an, es würde dauern bis die Gruppe Orks bis zum Aduin gelaufen waren mindestens einen Tag doch so lange konnte sie sich gedulden. Sauron Lebte also wieder doch die Befehle führte immer noch sie aus er gab sie doch sie führte sie aus, er war nur noch ein Auge in einem Wasser schwimmend er brauchte sie, Herold war gefallen und er würde dieser Verantwortung keinen Einfachen Ork anvertrauen. Und sie musste zugeben mit seiner Intelligenz würden sie viel erreichen und viel erobern alle werden erzittern vor ihnen und auch wenn Sauron wieder da war sie war nun keine Dienerin mehr sie war mehr als dies, viel mehr. Der Tag und der nächste Tag verstrichen langsam und Silmara war damit beschäftigt alles darauf vorzubereiten bis Sauron wieder da sein würde sie trieb die Orks dazu an noch mehr von ihnen zu erschaffen, und sie gaben sich alle mühe sie hatten auch keine Wahl wen Silmara beim Faulenzen erwischte war Tod. Schon mehr als zehn tausend Orks trieben sich in Mordor herum um alles noch grässlicher zu machen doch dazu mussten sie nicht mehr viel beitragen es ging fast gar nicht mehr schrecklicher. Und es wurden täglich mehr und mehr. Am dritten Tag endlich trafen die Orks ein die am Aduin das Wasser geholt hatten in vielen Trinkbehältern luden sie das Wasser ab in den Brunnen in der Mitte des Saales. Silmara sah s wie so oft auf ihrem Thron und sah dabei zu, sie war aufgeregt in ihrem Inneren doch Äußerlich sah man es ihr überhaupt nicht an sie sah niederträchtig auf ihre Diener hinab, nun würde ihre alleinige Herrschaft ein ende haben, freudig deswegen war sie nicht eher im Gegenteil. Das Wasser reichte bis zum Anschlag und Silmara ließ ihren Blick nicht vom Brunnen ab ihr Blick ruhte auf ihm auch als sie sagte: "Lasst mich alleine geht und schließt die Tür hinter euch!" Die Orks gingen und taten was ihnen gesagt wurde, sie taten immer alles was Silmara ihnen sagte alles und doch niemals mehr. Lange starrte sie das Wasser an es warf keine Wellen schwamm rein und klar im Becken, alles war still und nichts rührte sich, in der Festung Barad-Dur war es immer still gewesen doch jetzt drückte diese stille einem ins Ohr es war unheimlich doch nicht für sie, nein Silmara war nichts unheimlich denn mit dem unheimlichsten war sie groß geworden. Jetzt stand sie auf und sprang vor den Brunnen sie sah hinein schon wieder sah sie nichts, nichts außer Wasser, reines, klares Wasser und sie verabscheute es. Langsam jedoch nicht zögernd streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte das Wasser es warf Wellen und sie schimmerten. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und sah den Wellen zu sie wurden größer und stürmischer. Silmara jedoch ließ sich nichts anmerken nie hatte sie sich von irgendetwas beeindrucken lassen sie lächelte ein wunderbar grausiges lächeln als sie sah, dass das Wasser anfing sich gelb, Orange und rot zu färben, nun war es soweit langsam fing der Brunnen an zu beben und zittern, Silmara blieb still auf einem Fleck stehen und sah sich das Ereignis genaustes an. Jetzt entsprang ein heller weißer Strahl gen Himmel mit allem möglichen Farben verziert und glitzernden Steinen, In ihren schwarzen Augen spiegelte sich der Strahl wieder und sie blickte nach oben wo er endete. Dan war alles vorbei kein Strahl, kein Licht kein gar nichts. Sie wartete einen momend und schritt ein paar schritte auf das Wasser zu dann sah sie hinein. Das Wasser war nun nicht mehr rein und klar, nun war es rot wie durch blut getränkt, und am Boden leuchtete es, da geschah es, am Boden leuchtete etwas und wieder schlug das Wasser Wellen und vom Boden aus traten nun auch gelbe Farben hervor wie ein Flammen Inferno, doch sie trat nicht zurück sie hatte keine Angst. Jetzt entstand ein schwarzer Strich in der Mitte der sich ausbreitete wie eine Seuche. Ähnlich wie einem Katzeauge sah es nun aus, ein Katzenauge umgeben von einem Flammenden Wasser. Das Wasser brodelte und Silmara wurde warm es sah ungeheuerlich aus fast beängstigend doch nicht für sie "Silmara!" hörte sie, es war Saurons stimme sie hallte wieder im ganzen Saal und es hörte sich laut doch gleichzeitig nur ihr bestimmt an sie schloss für einen momend die Augen. "ja Sauron ich bin hier!" Die stimme blieb für einen momend aus da plötzlich hörte sie die Stimme wieder "Silmara, du hast dich gut geschlagen doch nun bin ich wieder da und großes steht uns bevor. Höre mir gut zu ich spreche zu dir nur einmal, ich kenne deine Abschichten du willst alleine Herrschen doch ich habe Macht verstehst du, und ich werde vor dir nicht halt machen darum schwöre mir deine Loyalität!" Silmara war stumm nie dachte sie das Sauron ihren Plan durchschauen würde nie! Doch er tat es und sie wusste sie hatte keine andere Wahl "Ich bin Loyal, mein Schwert gehört dir!" Und sie löste ihr Schwert von ihrem Gurt und legte es neben den Brunnen "Nun den, wir haben viel zu tun verstehst du? Erschaffe weitere Orks so lange und so schnell du nur kannst!" er schwieg ein weile "den der EINE Ring ist wieder da, und ein Wesen Namens Gollum ist auf den Weg hierher er weiß wo er ist und er wird reden!" "Was für ein Wesen ist er?" "Einst war er ein Zwerg ein Wesen das unnützlich ist doch er hatte meinen Ring er nahm besitz von ihm der Rest ist unwichtig er verlor ihn und nun weiß ich nicht wo er ist doch er weiß es und wenn er es sagt schickst du die neun los ihn zu suchen!" Die neun? Dachte Silmara die Nazguls sollen den Ring finden? Diese Unnützen Untoten. Aber Sauron wusste warum er dies tat "Ich werde dies ausführen, Sauron!" Es wurde wieder still doch das Auge verschwand nicht es blieb und sah ganz Mordor. Silmara schnaubte einmal tief durch und stürmte die Tür hinaus. Die Orks sahen sie fragend an "Wir haben viel zu tun, es gibt Arbeit los bewegt euch noch mehr werden erschaffen und die Wachen verstärkt niemand der ins Land versucht einzudringen wird ohne das ich es sage umgebracht jeder wird zu mir geführt, widersetzt sich jemand meinem Entschluss so tötet er sich entweder selbst oder sucht mich auf damit ich es erledigen kann!" Sie sah die Orks streng an "Worauf wartet ihr verbreitet meine Kunde und fangt an!" Die Orks nickten und stürmten los. Silmara drehte sich um und sagte zu sich selbst "Ja, es gibt arbeit denn wir sind nun entgültig wieder da!"  
  
Lange, ungefähr sieben Monate geschah nichts die Anzahl der Orks stieg enorm und kein einziger Sklave war mehr in den Verließen Barad-Durs doch Silmara hatte sowieso keine Zeit mehr sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, Im siebten Monat dann, traf Gollum ein. Silmara sah s auf ihrem Thron und sah sich um das Auge Saurons glühte wie am ersten Tag doch er sprach seltener zu ihr, und er gab genaue Befehle. Silmara sah sich um in ihr langweilte sie sich sie versuchte sich abzulenken doch schon seid einiger Zeit langweilte sie sich immer mehr, komischerweise hatte sie auch gar keine richtige Lust zu töten niemanden erzählte sie ihre Gedanken und niemanden ging dies auch etwas an. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein Geschöpf von Wachen auf den Boden geschmissen, Silmara wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sah sich das Geschöpf an, jetzt blickte es hoch und sie durchfuhr etwas so etwas Hässliches hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, dies sollte einmal ein Fetter Zwerg gewesen sein? So abgemagert wie er war. Gollum so nannten sie ihn, er war schwarz und dreckig wie die Nacht und seine weisen ziemlich wenigen Haare hingen ihm fettig und zottelig ins gesicht, er hatte große Grüne Augen und würden ihn die Wachen nicht festhalten würde er schreiend durchs ganze Zimmer rennen. Angewidert sah sie ihn lange an ehe Sauron sprach seine Stimme kam aus dem nichts und hallte durch die ganze Halle anders als wenn er nur mit Silmara sprach. "Sprich wesen wo ist mein Ring?" seine stimme war nur für ihn bestimmt, alleine für ihn. Doch ignorierte er die stimme Saurons und kauerte sich am Boden zusammen, zitternd fing er an seine Nägel zu kauen und seine weisen Haare fielen immer wieder in seine Augen, Silmara hatte die Zeit über nichts gesagt sie sah diese Kreatur nur an seine Rippen pressten sich so ins freie als würde jeden momend die haut platzen. "Sprich du wesen!" Saurons stimme erhob sich unter einem riesigen Wutanfall. "Gollum..... sagen?....Gollum weiß nicht.... mein Schatzt kommt wieder bald... Gollum sagt nicht, Gollum selber holen!" Er knurrte immer wieder und zwitscherte auch wie ein Vogel sein Sabber tropfte aus seinem Mundwinkel und er zog es schlürfend wieder hoch. Silmara verzog keinen Muskel Sauron wüsste schon mit ihm anzufangen und ihm zum reden zu bringen da war sie sich sicher. " Fesselt ihn, quält ihn, schlag ihn oder misshandelt ihn das ist mir völlig gleich doch bringt ihn zum reden egal wie doch tötet ihn nicht wir brauchen ihn!" Die Wachen nickten verstohlen und grinsten sich an dann hoben sie das Häufchen Elend hoch und trugen ihn nach draußen, krachend fiel das Tor zu. "Glaubst du er redet?" fragte sie, ihr blick starr in den Raum gerichtet. "Natürlich wird er, sein Herz war einst klar und rein, er wird reden eher als du denkst, schöne Silmara, dir widerstrebt es dass ich hier bin ich weiß, doch das erfreut mich den dazu habe ich dich gemacht!" sie lächelte ohne ihren blick abzuwenden "ich weiß, und nichts anderes wollte ich jemals werden, nur eine Herrscherin, dunkel, allein auf ihrem Thron!" sie sprang mit einem Satz von ihren fünf Meter hohem Thron und am auf ihren Füßen auf, langsam richtete sie sich auf, schon über viele Hundert Jahre war sie nun alt und hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, außer ihre Grausamkeit und Schönheit stärkten sich, ihre Grausamkeit hatte sie verloren einmal vor vielen Jahren als sie ihn verschonte, Legolas! Sie dachte nie an ihn, Verschwendung wie sie sagte. Und so lebte sie weiter und so würde sie (dachte sie) immer leben. Und schon am nächsten tag, warfen die Orks den kleinen Widerling zum zweiten mal in ihren Thronsaal, vor ihre Füße, sie blickte von ihrem blick gerichtet auf das Auge Saurons weg, auf Gollum "Hat er geredet?" "Ja hat er!" sagte einer der Orks. Silmara schien die Geduld zu verlieren "Ja und was sagte er!" sagte sie heftig und stand auf. "Zwei Wörter konnten wir ihm entlocken mehr sagte er einfach nicht, und mehr weiß er auch nicht, sagt er!" Auch Sauron meldete sich nun zu Wort "verdammt seid ihr, was für Wörter sagte er?" Er schrie und die Orks die Gollum brachten wischen zurück und der andere fasste sich "Auenland und Beutlin sagte er, !" "Hmm Auenland, ich weiß wo dies ist und Beutlin scheint mir ein Name zu sein, schickt sofort die neun los sie sollen so schnell es geht losziehen und IHN suchen!" Der eine Ork blieb in der halle stehen und der andere nickte und rannte sofort los nicht noch einmal wollte er sich Ärger mit Sauron oder Silmara einhandeln er wusste dies könnte sein Tod bedeuten oder bedeutete es vielleicht schon. Der andere blieb und hielt Gollum fest der sowieso unfähig war sich zu bewegen, er blickte unsicher zu Silmara und dem Auge Saurons "Und was wird aus ihm?" "Lasst ihn laufen, er fügt uns keinen Schaden mehr und führt uns vielleicht wieder aus der Dunkelheit des Nichtswissend!" Silmara blickte zum Auge Saurons, sie war verstört er verschonte auch jemanden? Vielleicht war sie deswegen auch nicht so verdorben gut als sie den Elben verschont hatte? Oder verfolgte er irgend eine Absicht? Vieles war ihr bei ihm aufgefallen, vieles hatte er zum Anschein gut getan doch am ende diente es ihm selbst oder dem guten, eines des beiden wird ihm auch dieses mal dienen. Auch dieser Ork wollte es sich nicht verscherzen und auch egal wie komisch er diesen Einwand fand er führte ihn so gut es ging durch. "Was bezweckst du damit Sauron? Hätten wir ihn nicht einfach töten können?" Sauron lachte "ich weiß was mit dir passiert ist du wurdest im Kampfe verwundet!" Silmara stockte wusste er auch die Sache mit diesem Elben? "Doch dies geschah nur weil du noch viel zu lernen hast, kämpfen, töten ja, das kannst du doch dein Verstand kämpft nicht bei einem Kampf, es fehlt dir dabei an Geistiger Stärke, das Auge muss im Kampf immer mit sehen es muss jeder Menschen, Eben oder sonst etwas in einer Sekunde sehen können egal ob eins oder tausend, erst wenn du dies beherrschst kann man sagen dass du kämpfen kannst, und hättest du dies beherrscht hättest du diese Grässliche narbe nicht am Bein." Sie sah es klarer, Sauron hatte recht gehabt hätte sie diesen Menschen oder Elben gesehen der auf sie geschossen hatte hätte sie ihm ausweichen können und alles wäre anders gekommen. Doch sie bereute es jetzt nicht mehr es war nun mal so weit gekommen und so war es doch eigentlich in Ordnung wie es lief sie entspannte sich wieder "ich tue mein Bestes Sauron, doch nun ist es spät ich werde schlafen gehen!" Es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl nichts geheim halten zu können alles weiß Sauron und alles wird Sauron jemals erfahren, er sieht durch sie wie wir durch eine Fensterscheibe, er sieht was sich auf der anderen seite des Fensters Bewegt nicht nur das er fühlt dies auch und er weiß, das sie dies auch weiß, sie würde sich zurück halten solange dies überhaupt ging, es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl nichts für sich behalten zu dürfen selbst so ein schreckliches Wesen wie Silmara schmerzte dies. Langsam schlich sie los die große Treppe hinauf jeder ihrer Schritte klackte auf dem Steinigen und schmutzigen Boden. Ihre feinen schwarzen Schuhe wurden aber nicht dreckig, sie glitt förmlich über die Stufen nur so wenig wie möglich berührte sie die Stufen. Oben angekommen streifte sie ihr Kleid ab und stieg ins Bett, ehe sie ihre Augen schloss sah sie noch zur Decke, die Decke war ungefähr fünf Meter von ihr entfernt und wunderschön so wie es ihr gefiel schwarz. Dann schloss sie die Augen und fiel in einen schwarzen Traum so wie jede Nacht doch diesen Nacht war es anders.  
  
Silmara wanderte durch einen schwarzen Tunnel am anderen Ende schien das Licht, gegen ihres Instinktes das schwarze zu suchen, empfand sie einen Drang zum Licht zu laufen. Dieser drang quetschte sich durch ihren Körper sie zitterte, spielte mit ihren Händen wie auf einem Klavier und biss sich immer wieder auf die Lippen. Sie wollte zu dem Licht egal was sie erwarten würde. Also fing sie an den ersten schritt zu tun, warum den nicht sie hatte bis jetzt auch immer getan was sie tun wollte warum nicht jetzt. Auf dem ersten Schritt folgte der zweiter schneller folgte dann der dritte und mit jedem schritt wurde sie schneller und schneller bis sie rannte, sie rannte so schnell sie konnte, aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte sie Angst aufgehalten zu werden. Ihr Schleier wehte nach hinten samt dem Stein der den Schleier an ihre Stirn befestigte, sie drehte sich im rennen um und sah wie der Schleier elegant zu Boden schwebte doch sie blieb nicht stehen um ihn aufzuheben sie richtete ihren blick wieder nach vorne das grelle Licht kam immer näher, und bestrahlte ihr Gesicht das sie fast ganz weiß aussah. Jetzt ein paar Schritte zur Öffnung blieb sie stehen sie sah nicht was sich hinter diesem Tor befand so hell schien es, sie zögerte. Lange wurde sie nicht aufgehalten den wieder quetschte sich dieser Drang durch ihre Finger nach draußen und wieder machte sie den ersten Schritt aufs Licht zu sie spürte das dieses Licht ihr nicht tun würde, doch drückte etwas auf ihr schwarzes herz sie fühlte sich sehr fehl am Platz. Dann tat sie es, sie trat durch dieses Licht und sah eine weile lang nichts, das Licht blendete zu stark. Doch auf einmal war das ganze Licht, dieses unglaubliche scheinen verschwunden, sie sah sich um was sie dort sah verwirrte sie. Um sie herum erstreckte sich eine riesige Landschaft voller Grüner Wiesen, Flüsse die in der heißen Sonne glänzten und glitzerten wie der Diamant den sie manchmal um den Hals trug nur viel schöner, Bäume!!! Sie hatte noch nie Bäume gesehen sie sahen stark aus und irgendwie gebildet. Am Himmel tummelten sich Wolken Weiße Wolken sie stutze so weiß waren sie in Mordor nie. Plötzlich flogen fast tausende Vögel bei diesem Gedanken kreischend aus einem nahem Baum. Sie ging ein paar Schritte vor ihr ging es ein Stück hinunter, unter ihren Füßen lagen viele kleine Kiesel sie glänzten als strahlten sie von Innen mit Silber. Als sie, sie mit den Füßen berührte, fielen sie leise rauschend wie ein Wasserfall weiter nach unten, sie blieb wieder stehen und sah ihnen zu sie fielen und glitzerten wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie sah sie solange an bis sie stehen blieben und keiner er kleinen Kieselsteine sich mehr Bewegten. Auch so was gab es nicht in Mordor. Und wieder als sie an Mordor dachte geschah es, die Vögel die sich wieder in einem anderen Baum versteckt hatten, fingen an zu kreischen und flogen davon. Silmara starrte ihnen hinterher "das solltest du nicht tun!" sie drehte sich erschreckt um. Und starrte diesen jemand an der mit ihr sprach, und da erkannte sie ihn, es war Legolas der Elb den sie verschont hatte. Sie hatte so viele mahle Rache geschworen doch jetzt stand sie nur da und sah ihn an, doch ihre Wut auf ihn verschwand nicht, Nein sie wuchs mit jedem Wort von ihm doch fing sie sich wieder "Wo bin ich?" Legolas lächelte und seine weißen Zähne blinzelten in der Sonne, seine starke Wangenknochen jedoch bewegten sich nicht. "Wo du bist spielt keine rolle, du bist in deinem Traum, manchmal ist es schwer Träume zu deuten doch einfach zu verstehen sind sie meistens!" "Was meinst du damit?" sie sah ihn fragend an " Deutungen sind nicht viel mehr als Wegweiser doch, dieser Traum ist kein Wegweiser diesen Traum hast du geschaffen unbewusst doch irgendwie bewusst, ich sage dir nicht was du besser machen kannst um, zu gewinnen was dir zusteht, ich bin nicht hier um dir zu zeigen das du es besser kannst und ich bin nicht hier um deine Träume zu beleben!" Sie sah ihn an, warum verstand sie ihn nicht, er sprach in Rätseln, die Wut war irgendwie verschwunden, noch nie hatte sie einen Traum so real wie diesen erlebt, aber sie wusste es war ein Traum nichts reales. "warum bist du sonst da?" Und wieder lachte dieser Elb aber dieses mal lauten so das ein paar Vögel wieder aufflogen gen Süden wo es wärmer und ungefährlicher war, den auch Silmara spürte diese Gefahr tief in ihr. "na weil du es wolltest! War es nicht jeden Abend dein Wunsch mich zu töten es mir heimzuzahlen, das DU mich verschont hast, ja du hast es vor vielen Jahren vermasselt nicht ich Silmara, du bist einfach zu schwach. Doch ich gebe dir diese einmalige Chance es wieder gut zu machen !" Er löste seine Pfeile von seinem Rücken und legte ihr ein Schwert vor die Füße, Silmara sah zu ihm herunter sie verstand ihn nicht warum sollte sie ihn töten? Was würde es ändern wenn sie eine Traumgestalt tötet nicht er selber war es. "Los Silmara, Fürstin der Dunkelheit, töte mich!" er streckte die Arme von sich und grinste sie breit und irgendwie böse an, plötzlich warf sein gesicht Schatten und um ihn herum veränderte sich die Landschaft Krater taten sich auf überschwemmten dieses land mit Fluten voller Lava, sie standen jetzt auf einer Plattform umgeben voll Lava und brennenden Bäumen. Legolas riss seine Arme nun noch weiter von sich und lachte laut sein Lachen wurde von dem Getöse der Lava übertroffen, da sah er sie wieder an und seine Augen brannten voller Feuer und er freute sich auf seinem Tod. Silmara stockte sie hatte keine Angst sie war böse, warum sollte sie sich vor jemanden fürchten der versuchte noch böser zu sein aber kläglich scheiterte? "Worauf wartest du?" schrie er sie an, wieder zögerte sie, doch dann nahm sie ihr Schwert und hielt es ihm entgegen "Endlich!" sagte er und sein grinsen glich dem des Teufels seine Auen brannten nun noch heißer und glänzender. Eine Schweißperle rollte an seiner Wange hinunter über seine noch anhaltende Lachfalte. Doch Silmara ließ ihr Schwert erneut sinken "Du kannst es nicht? Du? Die Fürstin der Dunkelheit, das ist erstaunlich!" Wiederholte er genauso wie beim ersten mal, der selbe Tonfall die selbe Grimasse doch in seinen Augen brodelte immer noch das Feuer und in seinen blonden fast Goldenen haaren spiegelte sich das Rot des Feuers um sie herum. "Ich sehe nur nicht ein warum ich mir die Finger an dir schmutzig machen sollte an dir eine Fantasiegestalt!" Sie ließ das Schwert zu boden fallen, doch in diesem momend passierte es, das Schwert fiel nicht zu Boden es raste auf Legolas zu mit der Spitze voran und durch bohrte sein herz. Silmara schrie so laut das sie fast an ihrem eigenen Geschrei gehörlos wurde "Siehst du, du hast dir nicht die Finger schmutzig gemacht und mich trotzdem getötet, tolles Gefühl nicht, aber warum schreist du dann, kam das zu unerwartet? Oder hattest du nie vor mich zu töten sei es in deinem Traum oder im richtigen Leben!" Legolas grinste Noch einmal bevor er schreiend Tod nach hinten umfiel.  
  
Ja ich weiß, es könnte ein wenig langweilig werden, ich mein ja nur, da Legolas und Silmara anscheinend nicht zueinander finden. ich sag nur abwarten!!! Träume hat der Mensch. tztztz 


	5. part4 Training für den EINEN Kampf

Training für den EINEN Kampf Schweißgebadet wachte Silmara auf und sah sie blitzartig um, alles normal ihr Schrank ihr Bett alles normal so wie immer.  
  
Sie atmete schnell fast sogar keuchend und hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Bett fest. Ehe sie sich fasste. Endlich war sie aufgewacht, was zum Teufel war passiert sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und zwang sich aufzustehen, langsam rieb sie sich über die Augen und blickte sich noch einmal um. Alles normal. Man was für ein Traum, sie lief nun zum Spiegel hinüber.  
  
Passierte die wirklich in ihrem Unterbewusstsein? Nein, das war unmöglich sie freute sich darauf ihn zu töten, natürlich konnte sie dies wann immer sie wollte, und verdammt noch mal es war ein Traum. Egal wie ihre schrecklich ihre Träume Tag und Nacht waren sie dachte meistens nie länger als ein paar Sekunden daran. Doch dieser Traum fesselte sie regelrecht sie versuchte den Traum zu verdrängen so wie sie es bei allem tat was andere zum heulen getrieben hätte. Langsam, schwebend wanderte sie zu ihrem Schrank und öffnete ihn, der einzige Spiegel im ganzen verließ der nicht zerschlagen war steckte an der Innenseite der Schranktür, sie sah hinein. So blass war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen und sie rieb sich noch einmal über ihre Augen, sie sahen komisch aus da ihr ganzes Gesicht so blass wirkte kamen ihre schwarzen Augen noch mehr zur Geltung.  
  
Sie atmete tief durch und nahm sich vorsichtig als wäre es etwas kostbares eines ihrer schwarzen Kleider, dann streifte sie es sich über und schritt zu dem Stuhl wo ihr Schleier lag sie zog ihn sich über den Kopf und trat aus der Tür.  
  
Sie lief dieses mal nicht auf den Turm und sah auf das ganze land , dieses mal lief sie durch dieses Land. Sie lief große Kreise um Barad-Dur herum. Alle Orks die sie sahen grüßten sie verwundert noch nie außer im Kampfe hatte sie Barad-Dur verlassen doch sie grüßte nicht zurück, sie lief einfach weiter. Bis sie an die Kampfes stelle vor vielen Jahren ankam, sie sah sich um und fand den großen Felsvorsprung hinter den sie verschwunden war, mit einem schnellen fast unsichtbaren Sprung sprang sie auf den über zwei Meter hohen Felsen und setze sich hin, von hier aus hatte sie ihr land noch nie gesehen den in der schlacht war keine zeit gewesen sich umzusehen, sie sah weit hinten die riesen Gebirgen die das ihrige Land von den anderen abgrenzte und sie wirkten spitz und Undurchbrechlich, doch waren sie durchbrechlich denn die Elben und Menschen vor vielen Jahren einmal hatten es geschafft hindurch zu kommen und hatten viel zerstört. Langsam erhob sie sich wieder nach einpaar Stunden und dort stand sie nun auf dem riesigen Felsvorsprung und starrte mit geradem Blick gerade aus gen Norden, der Wind blies ihren Schleier und ihre haare nach hinten, ihre Hände dicht an ihren Körper gedrückt, merkte sie zum ersten mal wie verletzlich sie war, diese Erfahrung in ihrem Traum zeigte ihr wie viel sie zu lernen hatte doch nicht von Sauron oder von irgendeinem Trainer, sondern von ihr selbst, sie würde dies ausnutzen um viel zu erlernen. Und hier in diesem Moment nahm sie sich das Bündnis ab sie würde Legolas wieder sehen und ihn jagen bis er Tod vor ihr lag, sie wusste sie hatte noch nicht die Kraft dazu irgendetwas hinderte sie doch sie würde lernen diese Hürde zu überspringen.  
  
Jetzt lächelte sie, Äußerlich hatte sie sich nicht verändert doch Innerlich war sie älter und weiser geworden, dass was sie störte würde sie aus dem Weg räumen und im Moment störte sie nur dieser Elb, nach ihrer Meinung würde er bald keine Gefahr mehr sein. Es war der 25 Dezember des Jahres 3018 des dritten Zeitalters in dem Silmara sich das Bündnis ablegte und dies auf IHREN TOD. Doch sie wusste nicht, dass Legolas mit einer Gruppe gerade auf dem weg zu ihr war um ihres Herrschers Ringes zu vernichten und damit sie selbst und alles böse auch. Langsam sprang sie wieder hinunter und landete auf ihren Füßen sie lief langsam weiter bis nach Barad-Dur wo Sauron sie schon erwartete.  
  
Langsam lehnte sie sich an den Türrahmen und sah verspielt zum Brunnen sie spürte dass Sauron etwas von ihr wollte etwas wichtiges musste besprochen werden und sie wusste nicht was doch bald würde Klarheit Herrschen  
  
"Silmara, du spürtest ich erwarte dich nicht wahr?" Ihr lächeln breitete sich aus  
  
"Ja Sauron, und ich spüre auch das es etwas wichtiges zu besprechen gibt also was ist es was so wichtig ist?" Sauron schwieg eine weile bis er verkündete  
  
"Es ist soweit Silmara wir sind soweit, ich spüre die Angriffslust der Menschen und Elben sie warten nicht mehr lange und ich werde dies auch nicht tun, Silmara wir sind nun endlich stark genug uns nicht mit Lappalien wie kleinen Städten zu unterhalten!"  
  
"Was hast du vor?" Sie war aufgeregt und neugierig zugleich Sauron ließ sie gerne zappeln  
  
"Wir werden Minas Tirith angreifen am15. März ist der Tag unseren glorreichen Sieges sie haben keine Chancen du wirst sehen!" Silmara stockte das ging nicht sie musste sich vorbereiten sie war noch lange nicht fit und so schnell würde sie es auch nicht werden, sie hatte mit viel mehr zeit gerechnet  
  
"Warum so eilig haben wir nicht noch etwas Zeit?" Sie sprach mit einem gerade gerichteten Blick  
  
"Nein Silmara die haben wir nicht unsere Feinde rüsten auch zum Kampf und dies wird die entscheidende Schlacht du wirst sehen es wir klappen und du wirst Königin!" Sie stockte wieder dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr und Sauron hatte recht so viel Zeit hatten sie einfach nicht mehr es würde schon klappen.  
  
"Und was hast du vor was ich machen soll?" Sie neigte ihren Kopf und blickte auf den Brunnen, die Stimme Saurons sprach und hallte im ganzen Raum wieder  
  
"DU wirst die riesige Armee anführen und Minas Tirith einnehmen bereite dich darauf vor haben wir Minas Tirith wird der Ring bald unser und ich werde wieder erstehen." Silmara lächelte nun würde alles wieder böse werden wie am Anfang bevor dieses Halbstarken in unser Land einfielen.  
  
"Das hört sich gut an ich werde alles vorbereiten!"  
  
"Neben dir wird noch der oberste Nazgul reiten er kennt den Weg und ist stark, doch du bist ihm überlegen und befielst ihm!" Sie nickte nur zum Zeichen ihrer Einverständnis und fiel in ihren lautlosen schwebenden Gang in Richtung Tor zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Die Hitze stieg ihr nicht zu Kopf sie bemühte sich nichts zu denken sich einfach dem Gefühl hinzugeben, Ihr ganzer Körper schwitze und sie streckte beide Arme nach Vorne und atmete schwer aus, sie neigte ihren Kopf zu Seite und wartete so angestrengt kein Muskel Bewegte sich. Ihr ganzer Raum glühte und schien als wackelte er unter der Hitze doch ihr Blick berührte ihre Fingerspitzen und ließ nicht von ihnen ab. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand ein wenig nach hinten und zog aus ihrem Ärmel ein Messer seine Klinge leuchtete in ihren Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn und jetzt Bewegte sie sich nicht mehr blieb stumm stehen, die Minuten verstrichen und kein Körperteil bewegte sich, man hörte keinen Atemzug keinen Herzschlag einfach stille doch jetzt hörte man die Stille wie sie darauf wartete eine Ruhepause einzulegen um den Lärm weilen zu lassen doch dies geschah nicht so schnell, Da wurde die Stille gestört und man hörte schleifende, schlurfende Schritte immer näher kommen sie waren schwer und hörten sich nach dieser Stille unglaublich laut an, dann verstummen sie. Silmara atmete einmal tief durch, die Messerklinge zu sich gerichtet und der Blick immer noch aufs Messer gerichtet, stellte sie ihren Blick wieder gerade auf und schloss die Augen, Da wirbelte sie herum und schleuderte das Messer mit geschlossenen Augen in Richtung der geschlossenen Tür, ihr Wurf war hart und schnell, jedoch nicht unintelligent. Er flog durch die Tür hinterließ ein Loch in dem festen und harten Holz und dann wurde es wieder still. Silmara hatte viel Kraft in diesen Schlag gesetzt doch atmete sie nicht schwer. Sie schritt langsam fast ohne viel Erwartung auf die Tür zu und stieß sie auf dann lächelte sie. Vor ihr lag ein Ork auf dem Boden gerade und Tod, dass Messer steckte gerade nach oben gerichtet in seinem Kopf! Ihr lächeln hielt solange an wie sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte und den toten Ork einfach liegen gelassen hatte. Dann entspannte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder.  
  
19 tage waren seid dem Gespräch mit Sauron vergangen und sie war nun zwar nicht stärker geworden aber viel intelligenter als je zuvor im Kampfe war sie nun fast unsterblich. Es war der dreizehnte Januar und bitterkalt in Mordor doch sie schwitze jeden Tag wegen ihren Übungen die viele Orks Leben forderten. Noch 57 tage und Silmaras Voraussetzungen im Kampfe waren kaum noch zu übertreffen doch tat sie das menschenunmögliche um dies noch zu übertreffen. Und es gelang ihr. Denn niemand konnte in diesem Lande Mordor im Moment schneller reagieren als sie, sie sah nun all ihre Feinde war es einer oder tausend in einer Sekunde und dies lernte sie in erstaunlichen 19 tagen doch sie gab sich noch nicht geschlagen. Heute beendete sie ihr Training das ihr im Kampfe fehlte, jetzt hatte sie es und so schnell würde sie es auch nicht verlieren. Doch die nächsten 57 tage würde sie mit einem wesentlich schwierigem Training beginnen einem geistigen um herauszufinden was wirklich los war es würde schwer werden dies herauszufinden.  
  
Sie schlich auf ihr Bett zu und legte sich hin dann fing sie an zu überlegen, solange sie nicht wusste was los war konnte sie es nicht bekämpfen es würde Jahre dauern, doch sie hatte niemanden denn sie fragen konnte, Sauron auf keine Fall der würde sie sofort töten und sagen sie würde nicht Loyal sein, die Orks würden ihr aus Angst nicht zu sterben klar machen wollen das sie nichts falsch gemacht hatte, niederträchtigen Wesen waren sie Egoistisch aber immer noch besser als Elben. Sie brauchte jemanden der gut ist der sie einführen kann in das was sie falsch gemacht hatte und in dies was die Menschen und Elben immer falsch machen den wenn sie ihre schwächen kennt wird es einfacher sein sie zu überwältigen. Sie war zufrieden mit ihrer Denkensart nur wen? Es gibt doch so viele unnützige gutgläubige Menschen und Elben doch wenn man mal welche braucht sind keine da, doch Moment mal in den Verließen steckten doch viele. Sofort sprang sie auf den sie sah es nicht ein noch länger auf ihr Training zu verzichten.  
  
Sie schlich und schlich nicht wie gewöhnlich durch das Gebäude Nein, dieses mal rannte sie und ihre feinen schwarzen Schuhe klackten auf den Asphalt unter ihrem schönen schwarzen Kleid. Die Orks blickte an ihr vorbei. Endlich stand sie vor den Verließen und sah sie jeden einzelnen an, sie spielte ihr Spiel! Sah sich jeden einzelnen an alle sahen weg sie hielten ihren schwarzen kalten Blick nicht lange aus. Und es deprimierte sie immer mehr nur noch wenige Kammern bis keiner mehr da sein würde, wieder unterwarf sich der vorletzte Elb, bis ihre Hoffnung bei dem letzten Menschen anhielt sie sah ihn an doch er sah sie nicht an alle hatten dies getan aber nicht lange ausgehalten doch er sah sie nicht einmal an. Sie blieb stehen und das klacken ihrer Schuhe verstummte jetzt war es leise nur manchmal hörte man das rascheln von Stroh als sich ein Gefangener bewegte. Da blickte der Mensch auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Es war ein älterer Mann so um die fünfzig. Sein haar war grau und hingen ihm fettig und verstrubbelt ins Gesicht, er war abgemagert seine Haut hing ihm über seinen Rippen wie ein viel zu großes T-Shirt und trug nur eine Hose, doch sein Blick war stur und geheimnisvoll. Er hatte breite Wangenknochen und einen weißen Bart.  
  
"Wachen bringt diesen Mann in mein Zimmer!" die Orks nickten sie dachten nicht das dieser Mann was interessantes sein würde sie dachten Silmara würde wieder ihre Spielchen mit ihm treiben doch diese hatte ganz andere Pläne mit ihm. Sie lief voraus und setzte sich elegant auf ihr bett bis die Orks hinein kamen und den halb verhungerten Mann zu Boden warfen  
  
"Viel Spaß!" sagten diese Nur und gingen, Silmara sagte nichts blieb stumm und sah diesen keuchenden Mann an. Er lag mit dem Gesicht zu Boden und hustete schwer, dann sah er sie an mit dem gleichen festen Blick wie er sie vorher auch angesehen hatte  
  
"Bring es hinter dir töte deine Erwartungen indem du mich tötest!" sagte er nur mit einer tiefen und rauen Stimme. Silmara grinste breit, er hatte keine Angst dass wusste sie, er würde auch keine Angst vor ihr haben egal was sie tun würde.  
  
"ich werde dich nicht töten ich habe andere Pläne mit dir alter Greis!" langsam richtete er sich auf und setzt sich auf den Boden  
  
"Und das wäre? Wahrscheinlich willst du mich vorher noch quälen oder?" Wieder lachte Silmara und ihre weißen Zähne blitzen  
  
"Nein alter Greis, was ich von euch will ist wesendlich amüsanter für mich, ich will dass ihr mich lehrt!" jetzt sah sie der Greis mit einer Verwunderung an die sie nicht erwartet hatte, doch plötzlich lachte er laut auf  
  
"ich euch lehren?? In was sollte ich euch lehren oder denkt ihr etwa nicht ihr währet perfekt, wenn ihr wieder einmal eine Leiche vor euch liegen seht um in seinen toten Augen euer Spiegelbild zu bewundern?" Silmara wurde langsam sauer, sie gab ihm eine Chance zum Überleben und er verspottete sie  
  
"passt auf was ihr sagt oder es rollen Köpfe!" Wieder musste der Greis grinsen  
  
"lasst sie ruhig rollen den die Köpfen machen sich dann keine Gedanken mehr und Tod zu sein ist immer noch besser als hier. Doch erzählt mir in was ich euch lehren könnte?" Silmara wusste, dieser Mann würde sie lehren er hatte die Fähigkeit dazu und würde sie nutzen  
  
"Ich will jede Schwäche der Menschen und Elben erlernen, ich will wissen was sie denken wenn sie kämpfen, ich will wissen was sie denken wenn sie sterben und ich will verdammt noch mal das sie mich dies lehren !" Der Blick des alten Mannes wurde ernst und Silmara sah es würde nicht einfach werden ihn zu überzeugen  
  
"Warum? sagt mir nur warum, sollte ich euch helfen noch grausamer zu werden?" Silmaras Blick wurde auch ernst und sie sah ihm gerade in die Augen  
  
"Weil alle die in unseren Verließen landen Menschen und Elben wie sie, sie kannten ebenso verabscheuen wie ich, weil sie euch im Stich gelassen haben und zu Egoistisch waren!" Es entstand eine Stille und Silmara sah wie der alte Greis überlegte, jetzt wanderten seine Augen durch den Raum Silmara ließ ihm die zeit zum überlegen bis er sie wieder ansah sie wusste er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen  
  
"ich bin einverstanden doch habe ich Bedingungen!"  
  
"Nennt sie !" rief Silmara nach einem kurzen überlegen sie konnte immer noch Nein sagen  
  
" Ich will das ihr mir die Freiheit lasst euch zu lehren wie ich es will, ich will nicht behandelt werden wie ein Sklave und ich will täglich frisches Essen und trinken!!" Silmara war einverstanden  
  
"Doch schlafen werdet ihr in den Verließen und wehe euch ihr versucht zu fliehen oder irgendein Wort zu den anderen zu sprechen!"  
  
"ich bin einverstanden!" Er und Silmara erhoben sich gleichzeitig und schüttelten sich die Hände, Nur knapp zwei Monate brauchte sie ihn dann war er nutzlos doch für diese zeit musste sie so schwer es auch war sich zurück halten.  
  
Tinus hieß der alte Mann und lebte seid vielen Jahre hier in den Verließen, Silmara hatte ihn nie bemerkt. Tinus war ein sehr schlauer Mann der Silmara viel lehrte, in der ersten Sunde erzählte er von sich was er sich dachte im Kampfe, und was man ihm erzählte in anderen Ländern  
  
"Aufgewachsen bin ich in Gondor in einem Dorf das noch nie mit Namen genannt wurde und dir deswegen nichts sagen würde, Meine Mutter starb sehr früh und es war schrecklich für mich sie hatte alles für mich getan, mir vorgelesen meine Hand gehalten vorm einschlafen und mich umsorgt, mein Vater war im Krieg und niemand weiß heute wo er ist. Eure Orks plünderten unser Dorf damals und töteten sie. Die größte Schwäche der Menschen ist ihr Hass auf Rache und der Verlust des Herzens an jemanden andren. Mein Hass machte mich zum bösen den wenn ein guter Elb meine Mutter getötet hätte, hätte ich genauso ihm gegenüber auf Rache gesinnt, es gibt wirklich nur sehr wenige die wirklich keine schlechten Absichten haben und es nicht auf Rache anlegen, ich war damals zu dumm gewesen ich meldete mich sofort als es um einen kleinen Beutezug gegen Mordor ging zu zwanzigst stürmten wir los, Rache und Hass vernebelten meine Sinne heute wird mit klar zu zwanzigst gegen ganz Mordor ist unmöglich, ich wurde zwar nicht getötet aber festgenommen und heute wünschte ich, ich wäre Tod gewesen!" Silmara sah s auf ihrem Bett und hörte ihm angestrengt zu, sie versuchte alles was er sagte in ihren Kopf zu zwängen  
  
"Und was meinst du mit Verlust des Herzens?" Der alte Mann seufzte laut auf  
  
"der Verlust des Herzens ist das Hauptproblem der Menschen und Elben, es gibt nur wenige die den wahren begriff dafür erkläre können, den begriff Liebe! Menschen und Elben haben Seelen die sich für mehr als fürs Kämpfen und töten interessiert als ihr Silmara, doch ist das negativ im Kampfe und darum geht es euch doch Hauptsächlich im Kampf um die Schwäche oder?" Silmara nickte nur  
  
"Also gut, sie könne nicht ohne diese Person leben und wollen es nicht ihr herz hängt an ihnen und verlieren sie diese Person ist es so als fällt diese Person in einen tiefen Abgrund und reist die Seele des anderen mit sich, Der andere lebt nicht mehr und der andere lebt auch nicht mehr, beim einen ist der Körper und bei dem anderen die Seele Tod. Ein Mensch und ein Elb der nicht fühlen, nicht lieben kann ist eine unbesiegbare Kampfmaschine doch diesen jemanden gibt es nicht und wird es auch nie geben.!" Sein Gesicht wirkte nun um Jahre gereift und in seinen Augen glitzerte etwas, was Silmara dazu verhalf zu verstehen wie schädlich so etwas nur war, Menschen und Elben waren nicht wirklich schwach es war nur ihre Seele die sie schwach machte und somit war sie ihnen überlegen.  
  
"Menschen und Elben sind also nur schwach weil sie Lieben?" der Mann sah sie an und sah ihr lächeln als sie erkannte wie sehr sie dem Abschaum von Menschen und Elben überlegen war, der alte Mann wusste für sie würde es nie wieder eine Rettung ins Gute geben und er hatte nie vor ihr zu berichten wie schön die Liebe war, würde sie nicht bald sterben würde sie es merken. Doch was er nicht wusste war sie hatte schon Bekanntschaft mit wahrer Liebe gemacht, als sie Ben und Rose begegnet war und sie hatte es kein bisschen irritiert. Silmara würde nach diesem letzten Training noch unsterblicher werden als sie jetzt schon war.  
  
Der erste März war gekommen nun würden es nur noch 15 Tage bis zum Angriff sein, Silmaras Herz schlug ums zehnfache schneller als sie daran dachte. Alles in Mordor lief tausendmal schneller als zuvor die Erschaffung der Orks die Vorbereitung, einfach alles. Silmara war zu bewundern sie tat alles was sie konnte um eine riesige Armee aufzubauen doch Trainierte sie sich auch immer mehr. Silmara begriff schnell das ihre Wahl auf Tinus die richtige war er erklärte ihr viel, bald kannte sie die Elben und Menschen so gut als wäre sie selber einer. Ein Mensch der aber keiner sein will. Silmara stand auf der Mauer und sah wie so viele male übers Land von so einer Schönheit empfand sie hier alles. Wie dumm sie nur gewesen war von vielen Jahren als sie schon mal hier stand. Jetzt wusste sie es, sie würde nicht mehr die Wut durchkommen lassen jemanden einfach so zu töten, Sauron tat dies und dass machte ihn schwach schwächer als er hätte sein sollen. Doch Silmara war dadurch nicht ungrausamer geworden, Nein im Gegenteil sie war grausamer geworden sie kannte die schwächen der Menschen und würde sie nutzen so gut dies ging. Da blies der Wind sanft durch ihr Haar den Schleier trug sie heute nicht, sie merkte Sauron rief sie und sie trat langsam ich die Richtung der Tür. Langsam gemächlich schritt sie weiter zum Thronsaal wäre es etwas wichtiges was Sauron wollte hätte er anders nach ihr verlangt. Sie stieß die Tür auf und erwartete einen Luftwall der ihr entgegentrat doch was ihr in die Nase stieg war heiß und brannte trotzdem verzog sie keine Mine und ging weiter zu ihrem Thron.  
  
"Was willst du Sauron?" Sie sprang zu ihrem Thron der einst Saurons war hinauf und setzte sich.  
  
"Seltsames geht im Moment mit dir vor, Silmara!" Silmara ließ sich nicht irritieren und verschränkte die Hände vor ihrer Brust  
  
"Was könnte dies nur sein!" sagte sie uninteressiert und starrte auf ihre Fingernägel  
  
"Einer meiner Orks kam heute morgen zu mir und berichtete mir von euch Silmara, er erzählte mir wie ihr täglich einen alten Mann zu euch hoch kommen lasst und sie dann bittet allein zu sein, ein paar Stunden bleibt er bei euch und dann schickt ihr ihn wieder hinunter, da fragt man sich schon was los ist!" Silmara wusste Sauron vertraute ihr nicht dies hatte er auch wenn er es sagte noch nie getan doch dies beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit  
  
"Eure Diener berichten von Dingen die sie nicht wissen können, bin ich euch eine Rechenschaft schuldig wenn ihr mir beauftragt stärker zu werden? Wart ihr es nicht der mir sagte 'Kämpfen, töten ja das kannst du doch dein verstand kämpft nicht mit'?"  
  
"Immerhin hörst du zu doch was soll dies mit dem Mann heißen?"  
  
"ich habe keine persönliche Beziehung was du denkst wahrscheinlich denkst du ich würde der anderen Seite überlaufen, Du vertraust mir nicht, gut! Ich tue dies auch nicht doch du gabst mir einen Auftrag ich werde ihn erfüllen und wie ich dies tue ist meine Sache und ich will in meinem Training weder von dir noch von deinen widerlichen Orks belästigt werden!" Sie stand nun und der Wut in ihrer Stimme ließ sich nicht unterdrücken, Sauron merkte sie würde ihre Sache gut machen sein Misstrauen verkroch sich wieder in seinem Schneckenhaus um zu warten bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder herauszuspringen und Silmara anzufallen.  
  
"ich werde versuchen dich nicht wieder zu stören, doch ich warne dich Silmara, ich bin immer noch dein Oberhaupt auch wenn dir das Missfällt und so lasse ich nicht immer mit mir reden, die Armee die unten wartet hört auf meinen Namen nicht auf deinen, ohne meinen Zuspruch dass du die Armee führen kannst bist du schwach gegen Minas Tirith!" Silmara nickte sie hatte verstanden, es war wirklich so. Sauron hatte die Zügel in der Hand und würde sie ihr auch nicht wiedergeben, Man musste sie ihm nur im passenden Moment aus der Hand reisen. Doch auch Sauron hatte sich verändert er durchschaute sie nicht mehr so gut wie früher doch Silmara wusste nicht er war es der sich verändert hatte, sie war es, sie war einfach nicht mehr zu durchschauen und dies war auch gut so. Langsam sprang sie wieder von ihrem Thron und verließ das Zimmer. Sie ging langsam in die Kellergewölbe, zum letzten Gitter. Tinus sah sie an und sah wieder weg. Es sah so aus als versuchte er mit den Strohhalmen eine kette zu basteln.  
  
"Ist es den schon vier?" fragte er ohne sie anzusehen  
  
"nein, aber ich hatte Langeweile!" Er schnaufte durch, es Missfiel ihm sich nach ihr zu richten aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, er war ein Gefangener und würde es auch solange er hier war bleiben. Er stand mit noch einem Schnauben auf und wartete solange bis sie das Gitter aufgeschlossen hatte, sie trottete hinter ihm her, er wusste wohin und sie lief hinter ihm weil sie ihm nicht vertraute, sie kannte dieses Gefühl nicht also tat sie dies aus Refflecks heraus nicht. Sie betraten ihr Zimmer und wieder sahen die Orks ihnen hinterher, als Tinus in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war, stieß sie die Tür zu und schritt auf die Orks zu die zusammen zuckten als sie vor ihnen stand  
  
"Ich warne euch rennt ihr zu Sauron und erzählt ihm etwas geht es euch nicht lange so gut wie jetzt, er wird es nicht merken wenn zwei von euch widerlichen fehlen!" Die Orks wichen zurück und nickten nur verstohlen. Silmara widmete sich dem wichtigerem zu.  
  
***~~ Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss zuckte noch eine Ader an ihrer Stirn Tinus Bemerkte es aber ließ sich nicht darauf ein. Silmara schritt auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf ihr Bett "was wollen sie heute bereden ?" Tinus ließ von seiner Strohhalmkette ab und sah sie an  
  
"Ich will heute etwas von ihnen wissen, was mich beschäftigt!" Silmara sah ihn erstaunt an "Es geht hier nicht um mich sie sollen mich lehren die Menschen zu verstehen ich kenne mich selber !" Tinus lachte und legte die Kette beiseite  
  
"Stimmt vielleicht Silmara doch was ich meine ist etwas anderen es geht mich schon etwas an den was ich wissen will ist warum ihr die schwächen erfahren wollt, ich vermute es gibt irgendeinen Grund den ihr verschweigt, und wenn ich diesen kenne kann ich besser auf euch eingehen versteht ihr!" Silmara schwieg eine weile, die Sache mit diesem Elben war der Auslöser gewesen, doch Lust sie zu erzählen hatte sie nicht besonders, aber vielleicht könnte ihr Tinus in dieser Sache weiter helfen  
  
" Ich hatte ihnen ja von dieser großen schlacht am fuße des Schicksalsberges erzählt, nun ja ich wurde schwer verletzt, und ein Elb brachte mich aus dem geschehen und fesselte mich um mich zu beschützen, als er mich frei machte sprang ich auf und hielt ihm ein Messer an die kehle, als ich zustoßen wollte konnte ich einfach nicht es war wie eine unsichtbare kraft die mich zwang zurück zu halten." Tinus nickte immer wieder und sah sie überlegend an  
  
"Später kamen dann meine Orks hinzu und dann kann ich meine Gedanken nicht mehr beschreiben weil ich keine hatte alles ging so schnell und ich bereue es heute, ich habe ihn verschont ihn nur leicht verletzt aber er tat so als wäre er Tod und fiel um ich weiß er lebt heute weiter den in unseren verließen ist er nie gelandet!" Tinus schwieg auch eine weile  
  
"ich verstehe euch trotzdem nicht, was hat dies mit den Schwächen der Menschen und Elben zu tun wen IHR es nicht konntet!"  
  
"Das mit den Elben und Menschen und ihren Schwächen bezog sich nur auf die schwere Verletzung die ich davon trug und damit das ich diesem Elben Rache geschworen habe auf MEINEN Tod, dazu muss ich seine Schwächen kennen, das mit den verschonen weiß ich nicht auf was sich dies bezog ich denke es lag an der Verletzung doch meinen fehler werde ich Geradebügeln!" Tinus schwieg wieder seine Gedanken kreisten sich, er wusste warum sie ihn verschont hatte doch er konnte sie nicht damit konfrontieren  
  
"ich werde dir nun etwas sagten Silmara was du dir merken sollst auch wenn ich diesen Grund noch nicht begründen kann: Du kannst ihn nicht töten egal wie viel du Trainierst! Es war ein großer Fehler es auf deinen Tod zu beschließen, denn diesen Kampf kannst du nur verlieren!" Silmara blieb einen momend stumm und da kochte es ihn ihr, hatte sie sich verhört? Er machte ihr Vorschriften? sie zitterte und bebte Innerlich  
  
"Hören sie Tinus nur weil sie mich lehren heißt dies noch nicht sie können sich alles erlauben, ich kann jeden töten den ich will.... auch sie, und diesen Kampf werde ich nicht verlieren dafür habe ich zu hart Trainiert, also hüten sie ihre Zunge!" Silmara war aufgesprungen und funkelte ihn an, jeder normale Mensch hätte um sein leben Angst, hätte er sie so vor sich stehen gehabt, doch Tinus zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper und sah sie nur ruhig an auch seine Stimme blieb ruhig als er zu ihr sprach:  
  
"Silmara, ich werde nun nichts mehr dazu sagen, meine Meinung bleibt auch nach eurem Gekreische die gleiche, doch seht es doch aus einem anderen Winkel, wenn ich dies nicht glaube ist dies eine Gelegenheit mich das Gegenteil zu lehren!" Silmara blieb wieder ruhig und besann sich  
  
" Wenn dies einer Herausforderung sein sollte werde ich euch beweisen, dass ich es kann! Und ihr werdet es sehen indem Ihr mich zu dieser schlacht begleitet! ich werde euch das Gegenteil lehren!" Tinus nickte nur kopfschüttelnd  
  
"Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt, ich habe ja keine Wahl also werde ich mitkommen doch ich denke bevor die Emotionen überkochen beende ich diese Sitzung ich gehen wieder im mein Verließ zurück." Silmara nickte einstimmig und rief die Wachen die Tinus zurückbrachten er drehte sich kein einziges mal um, als er ging.  
  
~+~  
  
Silmara ließ sich auf ihr bett fallen. Tinus würde also mitkommen, sie würde ihn also länger verschonen müssen. Was dachte er nur wäre der Grund warum sie Legolas verschont hatte? Egal er hatte unrecht und sie würde es ihm beweisen. Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen schloss sie die Augen und Entspannte sich.  
  
Neun Tage waren verstrichen und jeder Tag war für Silmara eine Qual der Erwartung. Nur noch fünf tage bis zu ihrem Aufbruch nach Minas Tirith und sie strömte nur so von körperlicher und geistiger Stärke. Das Training mit Tinus fiel immer öfter flach Silmara hatte viel zu tun, sie war schließlich Saurons rechte Hand, ohne einen Ton zu sagen bewältigte sie die Tage. Tinus sah s in den Verließen und wartete auf sie, doch sie kam nicht und diese Art von Tagen häuften sich. Silmara würde nie hinunter gehen um ihm zu sagen dass sie nicht könnte, er unterwarf sich ihr nicht umgekehrt.  
  
Dieser Tag war so einer dieser tage. Regenschauer bliesen ihr Zimmer nass und sie sah s in ihm und überlegte. Die schwarzen Vorhänge über dem Fenster ohne Glas wehten immer wieder hoch und auch Silmaras Schleier wehte im Einklang des Windes. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schritt zum Fenster; unter ihr etwa zwanzig Meter sah sie Orks wie sie Trainierten, sie machten ihre Arbeit gut jedoch nicht perfekt. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Trainieren die Zeit würde knapp werden. Jetzt starrte sie geradeaus in den Himmel, wieder wehte der Wind stärker und blies den Vorhang nach hinten in dem Moment blitzte es weiter hinten und der regen wurde stärker. Der Blitz spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder und ließ ihr Gesicht für einen Moment nicht finster und unheimlich wirken, wie sonst immer. Durch die Helligkeit des Blitzes verschwanden die Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht und sie sah genauso aus wie ihre Mutter einst, so wunderschön wie sie. Wieder Blitzte es und sie wirkte wieder so. Doch dann überkam die stille ein lauter fast unüberhörbarer Donner, ihr Gesicht verfiel wieder in einen bösen unheimlichen zustand, und die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Muter verschwand. Der Donner wirkte als würde man ihm in ganz Mittelerde hören. Sie spürte auf einmal die nähe von jemanden etwas fasste sie an doch sie spürte nicht wer. Irgendjemand fasste nach ihrem Herz und rüttelte daran, es schmerzte sie und fühlte sich an als hing ein ganzer Mensch an ihrer kehle und ließ sie leiden. Der Wind blies noch mehr und ließ den Regen ins Fenster wehen ihr Schleier wehte nach hinten auf den Boden und ihr Gesicht wurde nass vom Regen, sie atmete tief durch das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Da schloss sie wieder die Augen der Wind wurde wieder stärker und mit einem weiteren Donner fegte der Regen wieder über sie hinweg, alles wurde wieder still nur manchmal hörte sie das brausen des Windes. Jetzt wurde ihr warm und sie schloss ihre Arme um sich, so ein Gefühl kannte sie von irgendwoher sie wusste nicht woher, So warm und weich  
  
"Ekelhaft!" dachte sie sich, doch wirklich ernst meinte sie es nicht, denn irgendwie war es so unbeschreiblich schön, so warm und wollig. Die Emotionen kochten hoch, dies war die Vorfreude auf den bevorstehenden Kampf, dachte sie wieder. Ihr schwarzes Herz bebte und zitterte das merkte sie erst, als der Regen aufhörte und alles wieder stil wurde, nur leise Geplätscher von Tropfen die vom Dach auf ihren Sims fielen war zu hören, sie drehte sich vom Fenster ab und sah sich um. Ihr Leben hatte sich unglaublich verändert, sie war sich so sicher wiederzukommen hierher, nach der schlacht in Barad-Dur doch ihr Schicksal lag unter anderen Sternen, auch sie spürte es und es umklammerte ihr herz.  
  
Tinus sah s währenddessen in seiner Kammer und schabte mit seinem schwarze Fuß im Heu. Silmara würde auch heute nicht komme er ahnte es. Schon zwei Tage hintereinander war sie nicht gekommen langsam brauchte sie ihn auch nicht mehr, und er war sich unsicher ob sie daran denken würden ihn in die Schlacht mitzuschleifen, es lag ihm eigentlich sehr viel daran mitzugehen, denn er würde diesen Moment genießen wenn sie merkte, dass er recht hatte und noch nie hatte er mehr recht als jetzt. Silmara war fähig jeden zu töten nur nicht IHN! Tinus grinste bei dem Gedanken dies mit anzusehen, natürlich war sie selbstsicher sie zweifelte nicht daran ihn zu töten, noch nicht zu mindestens! Jetzt stand er auf mit einem Stöhnen raffte er sich hoch. Plötzlich hörte er über sich einen lauten Donner er zuckte zusammen und sah nach oben doch dort sah er nur die Steinige Felswand die sich wie ein Torbogen über ihm erstreckte seine Hoffnung schwand das Silmara ihn mitnehmen würde, sie dachte an so viel natürlich auch an ihn doch dachte sie daran ihn möglichst schnell loszuwerden. Neben ihn schnaufte ein alter Mann viel älter als er und er war auch schon viel länger hier als er. Er berichtete ihn als er noch jung war so um die zwanzig war er hier her gekommen um zu berichten wie schrecklich es doch war, Doch kann keiner in Worte fassen wie schrecklich es wirklich hier war, sein leben endete hier in dieser Kammer. Der blick des alten Mannes war stumpf und nichts sagend als er ein letztes mal zu Tinus sah, der sah ihn nur an. Er fürchtete den Tod nicht er fürchtete nur die Tatsache andere sterben zu sehen, Der alte Mann lächelte und hustete noch einmal bis er unter leichten Zuckungen ruhig wurde sein langes weißes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und verbarg die Leichenstarre.  
  
Tinus wand seinen Blick von ihm ab und legte sich in die Ecke auf das Heu. Wie gerne würde er nun auch sterben. In diesem Moment spürte er weit über sich Silmaras Anwesenheit fast jeder hier spürte es. Etwas geschah mit ihr und er wusste was, er war der einzige der dies wusste er war der einzige der sagen konnte was in ihr los war niemand war ihr je so nah gekommen. Langsam schloss er die Augen und sah sie vor sich, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und vor dem offenen Fenster stehend an ihrem Gesicht liefen die Regentropfen hinunter und er spürte was sie fühlte; nämlich das Gefühl wirklich geliebt zu werden, sie wusste es noch nicht, doch er wusste es. Tinus öffnete die Augen nicht, sah ihr zu wie sie versuchte mit diesem Gefühl klar zu kommen es irgendwo unterzubringen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Würde es ihr nicht jemand sagen wüsste sie nichts mit diesem Gefühl anzufangen, sie kannte es nicht!  
  
~+~  
  
Legolas, der Prinzenelb sah s auf einem Baum sah auf Gondor, nicht weit von Minas Tirith war er entfernt. Er ordnete seine Gedanken wie so oft fast jeden Tag tat er dies doch heute würde er weiter kommen er ahnte es. Seine Gefährten waren Meter von ihm entfernt doch die Baumwipfeln verdeckten ihre Sicht. Er sah zum Himmel er war klar, ganz anders als in Mordor. Die Sterne funkelten als wenn sie ihm irgendetwas sagen wollten, wüsste er was, wäre ihm geholfen doch seine Gedanken spielten wie so oft verrückt, wie so oft wenn er an sie dachte. Silmara! Er hasste sie nicht doch Sympathisch war sie ihm auch nicht gerade, nach ihrem Versuch ihn umzubringen oder doch? Sie hatte ihn verschont doch dies war so viele Jahre her und er konnte dieses Wort verschont nicht mehr denken so oft dachte er daran. Wie gerne würde er sie wiedersehen und ihre Augen zu blauen wie früher machen, doch war dies unmöglich? Er würde es gerne versuchen. Doch warum machte es ihn so fertig warum belastete ihn diese ganze Geschichte so? Silmara war Hoffnungslos böse, nicht der beste Zauberer könnte sie bekehren oder gar verändern. Er rieb sich über den Kopf, ahnte wohin ihn seine Gedanken jetzt führen würden doch er zwang sich sie nicht auszusprechen, es durfte einfach nicht sein. oh Gott hilf mir, dachte er sich immer wieder doch es half nichts: sein Blick gen Himmel gerichtet starr auf den hell leuchternsten Stern wurde ihm eines klar: milin hen!.* Und in diesem Moment fühlte dies Silmara sie fühlte es geliebt zu werden doch sie wusste nicht, was für ein Geschichte dies war sie ordnete es zum schlechten ein, auch Tinus spürte dies und er hoffte inständig Silmara begriff es doch hoffen war in diesem Fall sinnlos Silmara würde es nie verstehen. Tinus ließ den Kopf sinken und ebenso Legolas, denn er begriff das seine Liebe gleich Tod bedeuten würde. Tinus erinnerte sich an das Versprechen das Silmara sich gegeben hatte, diesen Elb auf ihren Tod zu töten; sie oder er. Und auch Tinus wusste nicht wie diese Geschichte ausgehen würde, Silmara hasste diesen Elben und er liebte sie, Legolas fühlte es und er war betrübt, denn sein einziger Wunsch galt nun mit Silmara glücklich zu werden ohne das böse doch sie würde auf ihn spucken und lachen es war Hoffnungslos.  
  
"Legolas wo bist du?" rief Aragon ein treuer Gefährte von Legolas. Und er riss ihn dabei aus den wichtigsten Gedanken die Legolas jemals hatte, er amtete tief durch und sprang vom Baum.  
  
~+~  
  
Silmara entspannte sich ließ ihren Hals kreisen und schüttelte ihren Kopf wie ein Hund. Die Regentropfen fielen auf den Boden und prasselten. Doch als Silmara still wurde merkte sie wie es immer noch prasselte, sie blieb still stehen und horchte woher es kam, von unten schien es her ein prasseln wie Metall auf Stein und ein gleichmäßiges Aufschlagen von Metall auf anderes Metall. Sie sah sich einen Moment um, ehe sie nach draußen schritt in einem schnellen Schritt; Zu den verließen. Als sie an Tinus vorbei kam sah er sie an und es erfreute ihn sie zu sehen sie würde ihr Training also doch nicht vergessen, doch seine Hoffnung schwand, sie würdigte ihm keines Blickes und stolzierte einfach an ihm vorbei, weiter dem Geräusch folgend, bis hin zu einer Kammer die sie nie vorher betreten hatte sie war ihr auch gar nicht aufgefallen. Sie blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen und sah sie ein, eine Holztür mit Verzierungen wie sie, sie noch nie bemerkte hatte. Langsam berührte sie den Griff der aus einem dunklen Eisen gefertigt war und zog die Tür zu sich, als sie die Tür öffnete traf sie fast der Schlag. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine riesige Lava Höhle die das Lava vom Schicksalsberg auffing etwa Hunderte von Meter groß. Überall waren Flächen voll mit Orks die auf Waffen schlugen und sie klirrend auf die anderen warfen. Die Hitze die ihr entgegenstieg war beraubend so das sie ein paar schritte zurück treten musste, mit zugekniffenen Augen beobachtete sie das treiben. Unter ihr etwas zwei Meter von ihr entfernt ging es hinunter in die brodelte die Lava es stank bestialisch. Silmara fing sich wieder sah sich noch mal um ehe sie losstürmte in Richtung Saurons Thronsaal. Warum verdammt hatte er ihr noch nie von diesem Raum erzählt. Sie rannte an den Häftlingen vorbei und dieses mal würdigte Tinus ihr ebenfalls keinen Blick sie würde sowieso nicht zu ihm kommen.  
  
"Sauron!" schrie sie und die Tür fiel hinter ihr in Schloss. Ein kurze Stile trat ein ehe Sauron antwortete  
  
"Was gibt es dass du gleich die Wände zum einstürzen bringen musst?" Silmara funkelte sauer und lief um den Brunnen herum  
  
"Warum hast du mir noch nie etwas von den unteren Gewölben erzählt, und wieso arbeiten die Orks dort an Waffen und sag mir nur, Wieso weiß ich davon nichts? Ich dachte ich wäre deine rechte Hand?" wieder trat eine stille ein, ehe Sauron anfing laut und grässlich zu lachen es donnerte wie ein Erdbeben durch Barad-Dur  
  
"Silmara, du denkst du bist meine rechte Hand, du denkst doch nicht wirklich du wirst herrschen? solange ich lebe nicht! Und ich werde lange leben du bist nichts viel mehr als vor meinen ersten dahinscheiden eine Dienerin meines selbst! Vergiss das nie, dein herz, deine Seele, dein Körper unterwirft sich mir!" Es stach wie ein Messerstich in ihr herz was Sauron sagte, hatte er dieses mal auch recht?  
  
"Du weißt vieles noch nicht Saruman aus Isengard hat sich mir ebenfalls unterworfen, verstehst du MIR!! Ja du bist eine Herrscherin ich habe dich zu der gemacht aber du bist nicht DIE Herrscherin wie ich der eine Herrscher des Bösen bin und ich bleibe es!" Silmara sagte wieder nichts ihre kehle war trocken ausgetrocknet von einem Feuer das in ihr aus Wut flammte. Es wirkte als brannte das Feuer direkt in ihren Augen sie sagte nicht konnte es immer noch nicht. Gab es einen Unterschied zwischen dem EINEN Herrscher und zwischen einem Herrscher? Wenn das so war was für eine Herrscherin war sie dann? Was herrschte sie wenn nicht das alles? Und dabei sah sie aus dem einen Fenster auf ganz Mordor. Mit zugeschnürter Kehle versuchte sie zu sprechen  
  
"Und was herrsche ich dann?" Es klang selbstsicher, natürlich nur wie sie es sagte, aber nicht was sie sagte. Es war ein Satz der genauso heißen könnte "ich unterwerfe mich dir!!"  
  
"Du herrschst über Armeen und du beherrschst Kriege was dachtest du?" Silmara ´s Kehle schnürte wieder zu, hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit über nur etwas vorgemacht? War sie nie dazu Trainiert gewesen ein ganzes Land zu herrschen. Es hatte zwar geklappt als Sauron nicht dort war, aber seid Sauron da war ging alles viel schneller, sie musste mit Tinus reden  
  
"Ich werde jetzt gehen!" Wieder lachte es laut durch die Halle  
  
"Ja Silmara rede mit deinem Sklave und gehe endlich!" Silmara ging! Und das ohne ein Geräusch zu machen selbst die Tür fiel ohne einen Ton wieder ins Schloss. Als sie wieder vor Tinus 's Kammer stand sah er sie nur nickend an und stand auf. Schweigend folgte er ihr in ihre Gemächer dort setzte er sich wie immer auf den Stuhl und sah sie an. Sie würde nicht über dieses Gefühl sprechen dass sie am Fenster hatte es war schon verdrängt worden, also wartete er geduldig ab was sie von ihm wollen würde. Silmara schritt aufs bett zu doch bevor sie sich setzte drehte sie sich Blitzartig um und sah ihn an "Was halten sie von mir?" Tinus sah sie fragend an  
  
"Wie bitte? Was ich von ihnen halte was meinen sie damit?" Silmara schritt in ihrem Zimmer langsam umher die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt  
  
"Denken sie ich wäre fähig ein land zu regieren?" Tinus lächelte und schien begriffen zu haben jemand hatte an ihren Ego gesägt  
  
"Ich bin hier wahrscheinlich um die Wahrheit zu sagen nicht? Also werde ich meine Meinung äußern...!" Er schwieg einen Moment und Silmara kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis er endlich etwas sagte  
  
" ich denke im Moment eher nicht was ich begründen möchte, erstens habt ihr euch im Moment auch um euer Volk oder was sie auch immer sein mögen ..." Er fuchtelte wie wild mit seinen Händen in der gegen herum als er endlich fortfuhr "..zu kümmern, stattdessen kümmert ihr euch um Euer Training um einen einzigen Elben zu töten, zweitens habt ihr einfach nicht die Erfahrung ein land zu führen es fehlt viel daran, gut ihr seid ein paar hundert Jahre alt doch habt ihr von Sauron doch nie erlernt bekommen dieses Land zu beherrschen oder?" Silmara nickte nur Nachdenklich mit dem Kopf  
  
"Na also,!" fuhr er fort "Und das heißt er war nie darauf aus euch sein Land zu überschreiben, doch dies ist nur meine Meinung und ihr habt nach ihr gefragt!"  
  
"Natürlich, ich wollte nur noch eine Meinung einholen und ich glaube ich weiß was los war!"  
  
"Und was wenn ich fragen dürfte !" In diesem Moment sah Silmara vom Boden hoch und sah ihn streng an  
  
"nein, das geht sie nichts an, ich weiß jetzt alles was ich wissen muss, ich bringe sie nun wieder hinunter!" Tinus nickte nur und atmete schwer ein, stures Biest! Fiel ihm nur ein, seine Hoffnung schwand wieder ein bisschen, dass sie sich entgültig jemanden anvertrauen würde und sich alles wieder ins gute drehen würde, er erhob sich und wartete bis sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm ging. Silmara schritt neben ihm und ihre Gedanken festigten sich an dem Gedanken der ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel, Sauron hatte schon wieder Recht behalten, an etwas anderes konnte sie den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht mehr denken obwohl diese Sache beschlossen war. Sie hatte trotzdem das Ziel ihre Mission in Minas Tirith fortzusetzen sie hatte so lange und hart dafür Trainiert als dass sie alles hinschmeißen würde sie fragte sich nur was passieren würde wenn sie wiederkommen würde.  
  
Dann brach der elfte März an und dieser Tag war für Silmara nicht wichtig, er ging langsam und langweilig vorbei sie entspannte sich mehr und mehr, doch die Orks nicht sie Trainierten hart und schwer, doch sie waren immer noch zu schwach nach Silmaras Meinung. Bei Sauron ließ sie sich den ganzen Tag über nicht blicken er würde rufen wenn irgendetwas wäre. Sie lag auf dem bett und lauschte warum war es ihr nicht schon früher aufgefallen wie laut es war, doch gerade vor dem Kampf traten alle noch mal zum Speed an und machten alles schneller und halt auch lauter. Sie hörte immer wieder diese Schläge, erst würde fünf mal auf das Schwert geschlagen dann wurde es klirrend zu Boden geschmissen, dann wieder fünf mal drauf und wieder zu Boden so ging es die ganze zeit und Silmara lauschte schon viele Stunden danach. Es gab nichts spannenderes in Mordor und sie musste sich in Geduld üben nur noch vier Tage bald würde es soweit sein. Auf Tinus hatte sie keine Lust, sie hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass er sich zu sehr an sie gewöhnen könnte und sogar was das schlimmste wäre Freundschaftliche Gefühle zu ihr entwickeln könnte sollte er es nur wagen!! Sie war immer noch seine Herrin selbst dies konnte Sauron ihr nicht verbieten sollte er es nur Versuchen! Doch auch sie merkte dass Training mit ihm war beendet sie kante nun jeden Gedanken wenn ein Mensch oder Elb nur einmal mit der Wimper zuckte oder lachte sie wusste warum er dies tat. Tinus hatte ihr Beigebrach dass das Geheimnis in den Augen läge sie verraten den Menschen und seine Schwächen. Mit dieser neu gewonnenen stärke war sie selbst den weisesten Königen überlegen. Sie gähnte und rollte sich zur Seite sie hatte heute schon lange geschlafen trotzdem überfiel sie eine Müdigkeit die sie fast benebelte. Ihre Augen fühlten sich trocken und gereizt an wenn sie, sie schloss entspannte sie sich, doch sie wusste wenn sie, sie für längere Zeit schließen würde, würde sie einschlafen sie zwang sich die Augen offen zu halten. Als sie wieder die Augen geschlossen hatte spürte sie einen Druck der über sie wie ein Wind hinweg spülte. Sauron, dachte sie und erhob sie langsam Noch einmal gähnend lief sie zu seinen Hallen und öffnete die große Tür!  
  
"Gut ich erwarte dich schon, hier habe ich die genauen Daten für die Abreise mit dem Heer!" Silmara ließ die Tür knallend ins Schloss fallen und wartete auf ihre Daten  
  
"Ihr werdet einen Tag reiten oder laufen um in Minas Tirith anzukommen also werdet ihr am vierzehnten in der frühe los gehen. Ihr reitet durch Minas Morgul weiter über den Aduin. Minas Tirith ist mit vielen Wällen umgeben die ihr in der Frühe des nächsten Tages durchbrechen werdet! Wenn ihr an der Burg angekommen seid, versucht ihr in sie einzudringen und den König zu töten ihr besetzt sie ganz einfach. Tief in den Gewölben liegt einer der alten Palantir durch den nimmst du Kontakt mit mir auf !" Die alten Palantir Sie würden früher als Kommunikation benutzt doch sie verschwanden Silmara wusste nicht das es sie überhaupt noch gab  
  
"Den Rest besprechen wir dann, kümmere du dich um dich selber ich mache den Rest in drei tagen steht dir ein großes Heer zu Verfügung, ich habe auch mit dem obersten Nazgul gesprochen er unterwirft sich dir!" Silmara war trotzig wie zuvor doch es heiterte sie etwas auf das sich der oberste Nazgul ihr unterwirft. Silmara hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt und nur geschwiegen auch jetzt nickte sie nur und wartete einen Moment ob Sauron noch irgendetwas beifügen würde doch auch er wurde still.  
  
"Nun geh und lass mich alleine!" ertönte Saurons stimme ein letztes mal laut und grell. Silmara rieb sich die Augen während sie sich zur Tür bewegte. Es war also noch weniger Zeit als sie erwartet hatte, sie hatte völlig die Zeit um nach Minas Tirith zu kommen vergessen. Doch ihr würde es nichts ausmachen sie war sowieso fertig. Sie schlich die engen steinigen Treppen hinauf, sie wurden nur von ein paar Fackeln erleuchtet und es sah unheimlich aus doch nicht für sie. Sie betrat wieder ihr Zimmer und reckte sich, sie hörte das Schlagen und machen der Waffen nun auf einmal lauter. Sauron hatte den Befehl gegeben noch schneller zu arbeiten.  
  
~+~  
  
Wieder einmal sah s sie nun a ihrem Schreibtisch und malte mit einem schwarzen Füller auf weises Papier. Sie hasste diese Farbe und langsam fing sie an das ganze Blatt schwarz zu malen, bis kein Fleck weiß mehr durch schimmerte. Sie nahm es und hing es an die Wand. Sie betrachtete es lange auf den ersten Blick sah man es gar nicht da die wand auch schwarz war doch sie sah es weil sie wusste es war dort. Ihr Hals wurde auf einmal trocken ohne ein Ton zu machen Bewegte sie sich in Richtung Küche. Sie betrat die kleine Küche sie war schäbig und jeder der kam musste sich selber etwas machen. Sie schritt zu einem Krug der mit Wasser gefühlt war es stank als sie ihre feine Nase zu ihm Bewegte, doch sie kannte solange sie denken konnte nichts anderes, sie schöpfte das Wasser in einen kleinen Trinkbecher, der aus schwarzem Holz einfach geschliffen war, er und ohne Verzierung. Dann bewegte sie sich wieder nach oben sie stieß die Tür auf und trank im gehen es erfrischte ihren Hals obwohl wir es gleich wieder ausspucken würden. Vor ihr lag ihr Langes Schwert beim letzten Training hatte sie es einfach liegen gelassen. Den Mund immer noch am Becher wollte sie gerade von ihm ablassen, als sie zu spät das Schwert übersah. Sie trat dagegen es drehte sich und flog gegen ihr anderes Bein, sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Der Becher flog im hohen Bogen davon und sie hörte noch wie es holpernd gegen die Wand flog. Dann schlug sie hart auf ihre Arme auf, aus Reflex flog sie auf die Arme. Den Kopf zum Boden gerichtet, atmete sie schwer durch. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und jetzt warf sie, sie nach hinten. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und klopfte den Dreck von ihrer Hose. Ihre Augen wanderten Ähnlich wie die einer Katze durchs Zimmer sie suchte den Becher. Sie fand ihn am Boden liegend und immer noch ein wenig rollend, da wurde er still. Sie sprang auf und ging auf ihn zu. langsam hob sie ihn hoch und betrachtete ihn da sah sie an die Wand. Der Becher war mit dem wasser zuerst gegen die Wand und gegen ihr schwarzes Bild geflogen da erstarrte sie, ihr herz schlug schneller und schneller bis es anfing zu rasen. Durch das wasser kam aus dem schwarzen das weiße Papier hindurch sie ließ den Becher wieder fallen, er schepperte laut. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Das wasser rollte an dem Bild entlang und pumpte sich voll mit schwarzer Farbe, sie hörte es auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Wie das Weiß wieder hervor kam überwältigte sie für einen Moment sah sie nichts außer das weiß und ihre schwarzen Augen wurden von ihm reflektiert sie lächelte einen Moment und wie beim Blitzschlag wo sie am Fenster stand sah man nun deutlich die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter. Ihr kam sofort ihr Traum in den Sinn als sie durch diesen schwarzen Tunnel ins Licht lief es erinnerte sie daran. Doch dann riss sie sich los und schnaubte auf. Schatten warfen auf ihr Gesicht sie sah aus Wie Silmara sonst auch wieder schwand die Hoffung ein jedem mit guten Herzen hätte er hier zugesehen. Verwirrung machte sich in ihr breit und jedes mal wenn so etwas passierte rastete sie auf riss das Bild von der Wand rannte zum Fenster und schmiss es hinunter sie sah ihm zu wie es elegant zu Boden sackte wie eine Feder. Dann drehte sie sich um und atmete tief durch.  
  
Tinus hatte dies nicht gespürt. Er merkte mit zunehmenden alter wie schwach er wurde, er zwang sich wach zu bleiben aber er erwischte sich immer öfter dabei eingenickt zu sein. Als er endlich einmal sich davon abgehalten zu haben wunderte er sich das die Wachen nicht mehr an ihrem Platz standen vor einer Sekunde standen sie doch noch da? Doch er schlug sich nur gegen die Stirn "ja alter Junge jetzt ist es sogar soweit gekommen dass du nicht merkst wenn du schläfst!" Er stand mit großer mühe auf auch dies ging früher einfacher, zu lange schon war er hier.  
  
"Hey ihr!" rief er in den leeren Saal. Ein paar Sklaven sahen ihn an und sahen gleich wieder weg. Jetzt spürte und hörte er die dumpfen und gleichmäßigen Schritte eines Orks der auch schon um die Ecke bog.  
  
"was gibt es Sklave?" Sie behandelten ihn mit mehr Respekt als den anderen wer weiß was Silmara mit ihnen machen würden wenn sie ihm zu leibe rückten. Den andren Sklaven hatten sie noch nie eine Frage erlaubt. Tinus rieb sich den Hinterkopf  
  
"Eine klitzekleine Frage hätte ich da mal. Der wievielte ist heute?" der eine Ork kam bedrohlich nahe ans Gitter von Tinus und Tinus atmete seinen Stickenden Gestank ein die seine Stummel von Zähnen freiließen aber er wisch nicht zurück und sah ihn eisern an da antwortete der Ork brav  
  
"Wir haben den dreizehnten März es ist Nachmittag,!"  
  
"Ich danke euch sehr!" sagte Tinus und meinte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers nicht ernst. Der Ork grunzte und ging wieder aus den verließen. Tinus ließ sich wieder auf sein heu fallen. Silmara würde ihn nicht vergessen ihr Triumph über ihn (So wie sie dachte) wollte sie ausnutzen, es war nur fraglich ob er mitkommen könnte, es ging ihm nicht so gut das Alter nagte an seinem lebensfaden. Doch ihr würde dies egal sein, sie würde ihn wenn es gehen würde Fesseln und hinter sich her schleifen. Er kratzte sich an der Nase und schloss kurz die Augen dabei merkte er nicht wie er wieder schlief.  
  
ja ich weiß schon wieder kein Legolas... aber das gehört dazu, weil Silmara ja erst mal trainieren muss.. Genau wie ich es Trainieren muss Legolas nicht (noch nicht) mit einzubringen, ich will über Legolas schreiben heul Übersetzung: Milin hen- Ich Liebe sie 


	6. part5 Aufbruch

Aufbruch in den Kampf Silmaras Kampfeslust war kaum zu übertreffen:; sie strotze nur so voller Energie und konnte es kaum noch erwarten morgen in aller frühe aufzubrechen. Alles war bereit in der Ecke stand ihre Tasche voll mit Klamotten. Um Essen und Proviant hatten sich die Orks gekümmert. Neben ihrer Tasche stand ihr langes Schwert es glänzte wunderschön verziert mit Rosenranken ohne Rosen nur mit Dornen und Blätter, doch die Blätter hingen schlaff hinunter. Sie lächelte . Daneben lag noch ein Dolch es war genau der Dolch mit dem sie Legolas umbringen wollte vor vielen Jahren. Alles war vorbereitet die hundert Pferde standen schon vor dem Tor und auch ein paar Orks standen unten. Morgen würde es sehr früh losgehen. Sie musste noch zu Tinus ihm bescheid geben, Also streckte sie sich ein letztes mal und schlich nach unten in die Verließe. Sie lief an den Gitter vorbei, viele Sklaven schliefen oder waren auf dem befehl von Sauron hin getötet worden. Als sie vor Tinus Gitter stand sah sie ihn stumm am Boden liegend. Sie nahm ihr kleines Jagdmesser, seine Klinge leuchtete im schein der Fackeln. Dann klopfte sie ein paar mal an die Gitterstäbe. Tinus zuckte und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, dann sah er sich um und grunzte er sah sie und atmete tief durch.  
  
"Du hast es also nicht vergessen!" Sie grinste breit und gefährlich  
  
"nein, es war ein abkommen und ich werde mich daran halten!"  
  
"Und was willst du jetzt hier es ist doch noch nicht morgen!" den letzten Abschnitt seines Satztees verschlang er in einem Gähnen.  
  
"Nur sehen das sie es nicht vergessen!"  
  
"ich habe hier in diesem Loch doch nur meine Gedanken und die vergessen selten etwas!"  
  
"Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen!" sagte sie und schlich wieder davon. Gerade als sie den Saal verlassen wollte hörte sie jemanden wegrennen. Blitzartig stürmte sie dem Geräusch hörend davon. Sie sah nur einen schwarzen Umhang und trat auf ihn; mit einem Kreischen wie ein Schwarzer Rabe fiel das etwas der Länge nach auf die Treppen, die er gerade betreten wollte. Zischend drehte sich dieses Etwas um und Silmara erkannte den obersten Nazgul  
  
"Aha wohin den so eilig?" der oberste Nazgul zischte verstohlen und knurrte etwas vor sich hin ehe er klar redete  
  
"Wieso willst du diesen Sklave mitnehmen?" Silmara blinzelte ihn an für sie war klar, sie stellte die fragen!  
  
"Wohin wolltest du?" fragte sie noch mal. Wieder krisch der Nazgul ehe er antwortete  
  
"Zu Sauron den ich bezweifele du hättest dies getan!" Silmara verzog keine Mine  
  
"So? zu Sauron? Wenn du nichts besseres vor dieser Schlacht zu tun hast Bitte!" Sie riss ihn hoch und ihre Hand bitzelte komisch bei diesem Kontakt, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren! Stürmisch und grob zog sie ihn mit sich die Treppen hoch. Er krisch und schrie immer wieder wie ein Vogel. Bis sie die Halle Saurons erreicht hatten. Silmara stieß sie mit ihrem Fuß auf und schleuderte den Nazgul zu Boden .  
  
"Was gibt es Silmara?" ertönte Saurons stimme sofort als das Schloss zu fiel  
  
"Euer getreuer Diener, der oberste Nazgul möchte euch etwas sagen!" Sie stieß den Nazgul an etwas zu sagen  
  
"ich wollte nur euren Rat einholen!" redete er nach einer kleinen stille  
  
"Silmara möchte einen der Sklaven mitnehmen ich bezweifelte ob dies in euer weise bestätigt wurde!" beide sowohl Silmara als auch der Nazgul warteten auf die Reaktion von Sauron  
  
"Und deswegen kommst du zu mir?" Silmara grinste. Strike!!!  
  
"Wenn Silmara mitnimmt ist ihre Sache, alle Sklaven sind schwach und überleben diese fahrt sowieso nicht. Außerdem kann ich mir denken welchen Sklaven sie mitnehmen will, und ich habe mit ihr schon darüber gesprochen!" der Nazgul schwieg und da ihm die Kapuze übers Gesicht hing konnte Silmara nicht sehen was er für eine Fratze zog, zu Schade wie sie dachte.  
  
"Tja, aber das nächste mal schleimen klappt s bestimmt!" Sie lächelte dem Nazgul gespielt arrogant zu und drehte sich um, schweigend lief sie zur Tür. Mit einem Triumphierenden Grinsen stieß sie schließlich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf, Dann lachte sie grausam und doch irgendwie lieblich.  
  
Der nächste morgen war der 14. März und der tag der Abreise Silmara bebte förmlich sie wurde immer aufgedrehter, jedoch nicht unbedacht. Sie stand auf und sah sich um. Ihre Halle!! Sie würde sie erstenmal nicht sehen (ohne das sie wusste sie würde sie nie wiedersehen). Sie streckte sich und wanderte wie ein Gespenst zum Schrank und sah sich um was würde sie tragen an so einem bedeutsamen Tag. Sie wählte eines ihrer schwarzen Kleider mit einem großen Riss an der Seite, so dass sie reiten könnte. Dann schritt sie zum Spiegel und sah sich an. Ihr Gesicht war durch den zerbrochenen Spiegeln verzehrt und trotzdem sah sie ihre schwarzen Augen, so grausam und niederschlagen....... wer würde es aushalten länger als ein paar Sekunden sie anzustarren außer sie selbst. Neben dem Spiegel lag ihr Schleier. Mit einem schämlischen Grinsen zog sie ihn sich über, nun sah man nur wenig von ihren Augen. Großartig dachte sie und rieb sich durch ihr schwarzen Haare. Lang waren sie geworden gingen ihr fast bis zur Hüfte und nur ein Gummi hielt sie weiter unten zusammen. Sie strich sich über eine kürzere Strähne atmete noch einmal durch ehe sie zur Tür schritt. Und auf der schwelle drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah ihr Zimmer an, sie grinste und schloss die Tür.  
  
Sie ging auf IHRE Mauer und sah hinunter, wie ihr herz einen Sprung machte könnten wir uns bei diesem Anblick nicht vorstellen, sie freute sich ein grunzendes, schleimigen und über vieles Heer von Orks vor ihr stehen zu haben, sie schätzte so an die zehntausend Stück sicherlich. Wieder einmal atmete sie tief durch roch noch einmal an der stinkigen und verpesteten Luft Mordors bis sie endlich in Richtung Heer marschierte. Doch als sie schon die Tür zum Außen Hof öffnen wollte fiel ihr Tinus ein, schnell rannte sie zurück in die Verließe, dort sah s er auf dem Bode und spielte wie so oft mit einem Strohhalm.  
  
"Alles geht schnell, finden sie nicht auch, ich höre von hier unten in einer Sekunde mehr als tausend Orks!" Silmara verzog keine Miene und öffnete langsam das Gitter  
  
"Kann sein, aber trotzdem müssen wir los also machen sie schon, stehen sie auf!" Mit einem gequältem Stöhnen richtete sich Tinus auf und fing an zu husten, als er an Silmara vorbei schritt merkte er etwas kaltes an seinen Handgelenken  
  
"Wie soll ich bitte reiten wenn ich fesseln trage?" Er merkte wie sie ihn vorschob in Richtung Ausgang und Tinus sah die anderen Sklaven an die ihn bewundernd ansahen, doch er fühlte sich nicht entkommen! Er fühlte sich noch mehr versklavt, denn er musste in den Krieg und dies missfiel ihm gewaltig.  
  
"ihr sollt gar nicht reiten, oder denkt ihr ich würde euch eine Chance der Flucht liefern?" Silmara stieß ihn wieder an und sie bewegten sich auf die Treppen zu  
  
"Und wie wollt ihr mich sonst mitbekommen? Hinterher schleifen?" Sie betraten die Treppen und jede Bewegung stach in Tinus alten Knochen  
  
"nein so sehr es mir auch missfällt aber ihr müsst wohl mit mir mitreiten!" Tinus schnaufte durch, es gefiel ihm noch weniger sich die ganze Reise über auf einem wilden Mordor Gaul an ihr festzuhalten! Ohne noch weitere Worte zu verschwenden stieß sie Tinus die Tür zum Heer hinauf. Die Orks die neben der Tür standen sahen sie an und wunderten sich über den Menschen der mitkommen würde, doch sie sahen Silmaras angespannten Gesichtsausdruck und fragten nicht nach.  
  
Am Anfang des Heeres angekommen standen zwei große Starke Pferde die den andren ihn keinster weise ähnelten, eines so stark und schwarz wie das andere. Sie hatten breite Schulterknochen und einen riesigen Hals und Kopf. Der vordere Hengst schnaufte und eine Dampfwolke strömte aus seinen Nüstern. Silmara ging zu ihn und tätschelte den breiten hals. Dann nahm sie Tinus und stemmte ihn hoch, er war erstaunt über ihre Kräfte, sie hob ihn so hoch, dass er sein eines Bein über den Rücken werfen konnte, der Hengst wieherte laut auf. Und es klang wie eine Krähe so dunkel, seine roten Augen leuchteten auf. Tinus hustete wieder und hielt sich eine zusammen geknoteten Hände vor den Mund, er sah zu ihr hinunter und auch sie erwiderte seinen Blick, doch nur kurz dann drehte sie sich ab und schrie in die Menge  
  
"Wo ist dieser verdammte Nazgul!"  
  
~+~  
  
Minas Tirith 's Türme ragten Majestätisch gen Himmel der sich romantisch in einem hellen rot der aufgehenden Sonne färbte, die Farbe spiegelte sich in den weißen Türmen wieder genau so wie in Legolas' goldenem Haar, schon Minuten lang stand er schweigend neben seinem Freund Gimli, der nur darauf wartete das dieser etwas sagte. Gimli war ein Zwerg, verwunderlich das man in dieser Zeit einen Elb und einen Zwerg freundschaftlich nebeneinander stehen konnten, aber diese Freundschaft war etwas besonderes. Gimli blickte ihn an seine Augen wüsste nur zu gerne was die seinen dachten, dann brach er das schweigen  
  
"Legolas?" der Elb blickte ihn an  
  
"ich frage mich schon seid längerem, ohne dir zu nahe treten zu wollen, aber was stimmt bei dir nicht seid mir uns Minas Tirith genähert haben stehst du irgendwo alleine oder ziehst du eine Miene wie sonst was?" Legolas ließ wieder von seinem Gesicht ab er wusste diese Frage müsste kommen. Er blickte in die ferne auf einen kleinen Fluss der sich nicht weit entfernt schlängelte.  
  
"Gern würde ich mein herz erleichtern indem ich dir sage was mit mir los ist, doch alle Welt würde mich für dies hassen was ich getan habe!"  
  
"Warum sollten sie, ich werde auf meinem und meines Vaters Tod schwören, niemals soll ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber meine Lippen verlassen!" Legolas, verstummte konnte er ihm trauen, sein Gefühl sagte Ja doch er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, oder war es nur das er keine alten Wunden mehr aufreißen wollte?  
  
"Du kannst mir vertrauen, auf das unsere Freundschaft nun mal so ungewöhnlich ist!" Legolas lächelte und merkte wie es ihm fehlte es jemanden zu erzählen. Er erzählte es ihm vom Anfang bis zum Ende, bis zum Ende als er auf dem Baum sah s und ihm klar wurde über seine Gefühle.  
  
"Ich weiß, auch wenn du nichts gesagt hast, es ist verrückt aber ich habe das Gefühl sie kann sich ändern, ich habe viel über sie erfahren in dieser Zeit, sie wurde nicht von Sauron erschaffen, sie wurde geboren wie wir auch von einer wunderschönen Frau und sie war nicht böse." Gimli war stumm er hatte die ganze zeit über nichts gesagt und nur genickt, jetzt aber merkte er dass er an der reihe war etwas zu sagen  
  
"Ich weiß nicht so Recht Legolas.... bist du dir sicher das du Gefühle anderer Art für sie hast? Gefühle können verwirren!" Legolas' blick verriet er war sich sicher so sicher wie sonst nie  
  
"Nein Gimli, meine nicht sie irren nicht, sie lieben. Ich verspreche dir wenn ich könnte würde ich dieses alles nicht empfinden, doch ich konnte es mir nicht aussuchen, und ich wette es wäre anders gewesen wüsste ich nicht das mit ihrer Mutter! Sie ist nicht von Grund auf böse" Gimli atmete seufzend auf,  
  
"In was du dich da bringst ist dir klar? Selbst wenn sie gut würden werde sie könnte nie richtig Lieben!" Legolas blickte wieder in die Ferne der Himmel färbte sich in einem Gelb- blauen Zustand. Zeit zum Frühstücken.  
  
"ich weiß!" Auch er seufzte nun auf.  
  
"Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen, doch man sagt sich sie ist so schön und unheimlich wie die Nacht!"  
  
"Wie die Nacht? Ja das würde zutreffen doch du vergisst die Sterne am Himmelszelt!" Anders als erwartet hatte es ihn erleichtert mit Gimli zu reden.  
  
"Lass uns gehen, mein Margen ist so leer wie dein verstand!" Legolas grinste und klopfte seinem Freund im gehen auf die Schulter.  
  
~+~  
  
Der oberste Nazgul verriet keine Blicke, brauchte er nach Silmaras Meinung auch nicht sie kannte seine Gedanken und sein Widerstreben Tinus gegenüber. Doch Egal war ihr seine miese Laune, sie war nun bester Stimmung. Elegant zog sie sich auf den Hengst und schlängelte sich fein an Tinus vorbei so dass sie vor ihm sah s. Sie hörte ein Wiehern und drehte sich um, der Nazgul stieg ebenfalls auf und das Pferd riss seinen Kopf in die Höhe und trat unruhig von einem auf den anderen Fuß. Sie sah weiter nach hinten so weit sie gucken konnte erstreckte sich IHR Heer sie strotzte nur so vor stolz. Dann sah sie wieder nach vorne das große Tor!!! Das Tor durch dass sie schon einmal geritten war und eine niederwerfend Niederlage einstecken musste. Sie atmete durch ihr Herz zersprang fast in zwei.  
  
"Fertig?" rief der Nazgul von hinter mit einer Adler ähnlichen Stimme. Silmara sah sich um und nickte! Dann ritt sie los in einem ruhigen schritt, erst einmal ruhig im schritt nach her würden sie ihr tempo verdoppeln. Tinus hielt sich mit seinen zusammengebundenen Händen am Sattel fest, ihm gefiel das reiten überhaupt nicht, das hatte es noch nie. Das Tor wurde quietschend hinunter gelassen und vor ihnen erstreckte ich das ganze Land Mordor samt den Kratern und kahlen Bäumen.  
  
"ich bin zum schwach zum fliehen!" sagte Tinus in die Stille hinein  
  
"Na und?" fragte Silmara ohne ihren blick von Horizont zu lassen  
  
"Die Fesseln schneiden ganz schön, Außerdem kommt noch hinzu das ich es nie wagen würde von einem zwei Meter Gaul zu springen!" Silmara schnaufte genervt durch  
  
"wenn wir rast machen nehme ich sie ihnen ab bis dahin können sie sich ja noch gedulden, ehe sie mir mein Ohr Vollheulen!" Tinus schwieg und dachte sich Wörter die man besser nicht schreiben sollte. Nach ein paar Stunden ritt, bat Silmara, Tinus sich an ihr festzuhalten es würde jetzt schneller werden! Tinus versuchte es so gut es ging doch mit zusammen gebundenen Händen ging es nicht so gut. Sie trieb den Hengst an und er fiel in einen leichten Trab. Tinus merkte wie er hin und her wippe das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, also versuchte er seine Beine um den Pferdebauch zu drücken um nicht umzukippen, doch das Pferd rast auf einmal los, ohne das er wusste das er dem Pferd damit ein Signal zum los Galoppieren gegeben hatte. Silmara ließ ihm die Freie Bahn und genoss es sichtlich. Sie hörte wie die Pferde hinter ihr ebenfalls anfingen zu Galoppieren. Sie merkte wie Tinus hinter ihr immer hippeliger wurde doch ihr Tempo drosselte sie nicht. So ritt die Armee Silmaras ungefähr eine Stunde, die Sonne war nun vollständig aufgegangen obwohl man es in Mordor nicht bemerkte. Silmara fiel wieder in einen leichten Schritt. Das Pferd Mordors schnaufte nicht ein bisschen, Silmara drehte sich um, das Heer hatte gut mitgehalten. Eine stille trat ein, lange sagte niemand etwas bis Silmara, für Tinus überraschend, zu Wort kam  
  
"Weiter war ich noch nie!" Tinus schwieg eine weile, er hatte den schock des Reitens immer noch nicht überwunden  
  
"Es gibt viele Dinge zu sehen, außerhalb von Mordor!" Silmara pfiff genervt durch die Zähne  
  
"Ihr redet doch nur von schönen Dingen die ihr gesehen habt, doch die will ich gar nicht sehen!" Doch dass wollt ihr insgeheim, dachte sich Tinus doch er schwieg, sie sah s am längeren Hebel. Sie ritten schweigend durch die Stille Mordors und Tinus meinte zu bemerken wie die steinigen Felsmauern die Mordor von Gondor trennte immer näher rückten. Dann fielen ihm wie so oft seine Augen zu und er wippte im Takt des Pferdes mit. Silmaras Augen ließen nicht von der Mauer aus Felsen vor ihr ab, sie wurden immer höher je näher sie kam, sie war aufgeregt was sich dahinter verbarg. Die Luft wurde überraschend immer stickiger und Nebel tat sich auf, er war staubig und trocken, Silmara zog sich ihren Schleier tiefer ins Gesicht und versuchte nicht allzu viel davon einzuatmen. Nach einiger Zeit waren die Felsmauern schon so nah dass man seinen Kopf beachtlich nach oben recken musste um die spitzen zu sehen, Silmara tat dies gerade als, sie trabende schritte hinter sich hörte, der oberste Nazgul ritt an sie heran  
  
"Silmara, wir sollten eine kleine Rast einlegen, sonst sind die Orks nachher nicht mehr zum Kämpfen bereit und solange wir dies noch in Mordor machen ist es ungefährlich!" Sie sah ihn an, und zog ihre Augenbraun hoch  
  
"Okay, wir machen rast umso besser," Sie stoppte den Hengst abrupt das er laut aufwieherte und Tinus vom Lärm geweckt wurde  
  
"Was.. was ist los?"  
  
"Nichts wir machen Rast!" sagte Silmara während sie sich vom Pferd schwang. Unten angekommen klopfte sie sich den Staub des Nebels von der Hose und streckte beide Arme zu Tinus nach oben. Er ließ sich zur Seite fallen und Silmara fing ihn auf!  
  
"Und was ist mit meinen Fesseln?" rief er ihr nach sie wollte gerade zu dem Nazgul, schnaubend drehte sie sich um und löste die Fesseln aber nur ein bisschen. Tinus war dies sowieso klar gewesen.  
  
"Hey Orks passt auf ihn auf und ja keine Spielchen!" Ein paar Orks die auch auf Pferden geritten waren stiegen ab und stellten sich neben Tinus der sich genüsslich neben einen Baum setzte und den Kopf an einem Stamm anlehnte. Er schloss gleich die Augen und war froh von diesem Höllenbiest hinunter zu sein. Silmara machte sich währenddessen auf zum Nazgul der noch schweigend neben seinem Pferd stand  
  
"Ich denke wir bleiben hier bis Abends und reiten dann weiter, aber dann ohne Pause dass ist zu riskant. So sind wir in den frühen Morgenstunden in Minas Tirith und dies vielleicht noch wenn's dunkel ist!" Der Nazgul nickte nur verstohlen  
  
"ich bin einverstanden!" meinte er krächzend, die kleine Blamage vor Sauron hatte er nicht vergessen. Sie wandte sich ab und lief zu einem nahe Gehlegenden Baum auch sie lehnte sich an und schloss die Augen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Nacht vor vielen jahrzehnten als sie selber auf der Mauer stand und ein riesiges Heer abreisen sah, damals war es ihr sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen mitzukommen. Und jetzt hatte es sie nicht sehr Überrascht mitzukommen. Es war Normal gewesen.  
  
~+~  
  
"Silmara!!!" Jemand rüttelte sie unsanft, die krächzende Stimme des Nazgul erhob sich über sie, sie zuckte zusammen und stand sofort auf. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein und dies ziemlich schnell, sie rieb sich den Hinterkopf  
  
"Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen, es ist mitten in der Nacht und unsere Orks werden langsam unruhig!" Sie nickte nur und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. Es war wirklich Nacht geworden ein kalter Schauer überzog sie und sie rieb sich die Arme. Der schlaf hatte ihr gut getan sie merkte wie die Kampfes und Lebenslust in ihr aufstieg und sie fühlte sich wieder richtig fit. Schnell schlich sie zu Tinus rüber der neben den Orks lag, sein Kopf war auf seine Schulter gesackt und seine Hände hatte er vor seiner Brust zusammen gefaltet.  
  
"Tinus!" rief sie zu ihm runter und auch er zuckte Ähnlich wie sie zusammen  
  
"was ist ? Ich bin doch schon wach!" Er rieb sich verschlafen über seine Augen "geht es schon weiter?"  
  
"Was heißt den schon wir sind sowieso zu spät dran!" Sie riss Tinus förmlich in die Höhe. Und er stolperte hinter ihr her zu dem Hengst. Der blickte nur kurz auf und machte sonst keine Anzeichen zur Freude oder entsetzten. Tinus sah sich um alle Orks rüsteten auf und bildeten langsam wieder eine Schlange hinter Silmara und dem Nazgul. Erst nahm Silmara Tinus die fesseln ab und dann stemmte sie ihn wieder hoch und er schlang zweifelnd und unglücklich seine Beine um dieses Weser der dunklen macht.  
  
"Bereit?" Schrie Silmara nach hinten und der Nazgul nickte während er sich auf sein Ross schwang. Also schmiss sich Silmara auch auf ihren Hengst und hustete einmal die Luft war genauso trocken wie am Anfang. Dann gab sie dem Pferd den befehl zum losreiten. Der setzte sich bereitwillig in Bewegung. Und Tinus empfing die gleichen unwohl fühlenden Schwingungen wie am Anfang. So ritten sie weiter und weiter und keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort stille herrschte über jedem, bis sie endlich am Tor Mordors ankamen. Silmara atmete freudig auf es würde soweit sein IHR Herr würde bald kämpfen. Das riesige Tor wurde hinabgelassen und die Orks auf dem Tor brüllten ihren genossen zu. Silmara hörte nicht hin zu groß war ihre Erwatung was nun passieren würde. Als sie aus dem Tor trat, stellte sie enttäuscht fest dass sich rein gar nicht verändert hatte ihr Gefühl blieb das gleiche, sie drehte sich zum Nazgul um  
  
"Wir werden jetzt nur schneller reiten, ersten sind wir sowieso im zeitplan zu spät und zweitens ist es zu gefährlich langsam durch die Gegend zu reiten!"  
  
"ich bin euerer Meinung!" schrie er auf der Entfernung zurück. Silmara drehte sich wieder um "festhalten!" sagte sie zu Tinus gerichtet. Und trabte erst an bevor sie anfing zu galoppieren. Die Landschaft veränderte sich kaum, sie ritten und ritten weiter in einem schnellen Galopp. Mit freien Händen war es für Tinus wesendlich leichter sich auf dem Gaul zu halten, doch seine weisen Haare des langen Bartes fegten ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht, er schwor sich in diesem Moment sollte er dies alles überleben sich nie wieder auf ein Pferd zu setzten. Silmara hingegen machte sich über wichtigere Dinge Gedanken, Sauron hatte ihr erzählt vor Minas Tirith gäbe es noch einem wall den sie durch brechen müssten. Sie würde die Orks vorschicken und den Kleinkram erledigen. Sie ritten und ritten immer weiter, es ging sogar so weit dass die starken Pferde Mordors ins schwitzen kamen, geschweige denn den großen Orks die weiter hinten rennen mussten. Die zweite und letzte Etappe ihres Rittes hatte also nun begonnen und Silmara war auf eine grässliche Art stolz auf sich sie wusste egal wenn ihr Heer verlieren würde sie würde es bestimmt nicht. Doch übermut führt meistens zum Fall. Endlich nach ein paar Stunden sahen sie weit hinten den Fluss des Aduin die Brücke Osgiliath würde keine Hürde für sie sein, sie zügelte das Tempo blieb aber immer noch im Galopp, die anderen hinter ihr taten es ihr gleich.  
  
"seht ihr dort vorne?!" fragte sie Tinus  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich meine Augen de ganze zeit geschlossen doch auch jetzt wenn ich sie öffne sehe ich zu schwach!"  
  
"Dort ist die Osgiliath !" sagte Silmara mit einem gewissem Stolz in der Stimme  
  
"Nicht mehr lange und wir werden kämpfen, mein Triumph über euch ist nicht mehr Fern!" Tinus konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen  
  
"Wir werden sehen, Silmara reitet und vollbringt eure Tat!" Sie grinste auch ohne zu sehen gehabt das er es auch getan hatte. Die Osgiliath war eine nicht gerade kleine Brücke über den Aduin und kam Silmara gerade recht, sie würde sie direkt zu Minas Tirith führen. Sie würde unbewacht sein und wenn nicht würden es nicht mehr als zehn Soldaten sein also keine Rede wert. Sie sah sich um und hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sich die Landschaft verändert hatte, es war zu dunkel um genaueres zu erkennen doch unter ihr wuchs gras, sie sah es lange an wie das Pferd über es hinweg flog noch nie hatte sie es real gesehen, wenn man die grau-braunen Grashalme in Mordor nicht mitzählte. Sie hatten Glück gehabt die Brücke war nicht bewacht aber es hätte sowieso nichts ausgemacht wäre sie es gewesen. So preschte Silmara über sie hinweg und die Hufe trommelten auf dem harten Holz, jetzt sah man in der Ferne den dicken wall, der sich wie ein Kreis um Minas Tirith schloss, etwas über zehn Meter groß schätzte sich und sie sah oberhalb wachen entlang rennen, sie waren also schon entdeckt worden, umso besser. Leider war der Überraschungs- Moment schon vorbei. Nun war der befehl gekommen die Orks zum Angriff bereit zu machen  
  
jaja die Silmara ist schon ein Miststück, mögt ihr eigentlich Tinus??? Na ja auf jeden Fall nähern sich die beiden (Silmara und Legolas) schon gefährlich. im nächsten Kapitel. versprochen!  
  
Hab bemerkt, dass ich Silmara im Ordner Lord of the flies (oda so) versteckt hab *selbst schlag* DANKE dafür, dass ihr mich hingewiesen habt *knuddel* 


	7. part6 der Kampf doch um was?

Der Kampf.. doch um was? "halten sie sich nun gut fest!" sagte sie langsam zu Tinus und er umklammerte zum ersten mal den Saum ihres Kleides. Dann riss sie die Zügel vor sich, das Pferd stoppte und schrie, ein paar Orks wurden Langsamer doch Silmara schrie:  
  
"Los weiter erkämpft euch den Sieg durch diese Mauer!" Die Orks brüllten und rannten immer schneller an ihr vorbei  
  
"Wer auf der anderen Seite ist rennt weiter zum schloss!" man hätte sie so malen sollen, auf dem schwarzen Pferd das die Ohren anlegte und unruhig nach vorne und wieder nach hinten rannte, mit einem alten weißen Mann hinten wehten ihre Haare im Einklang mit ihrem Schleier und ihre Stimme war laut und ungebrochen, Und die Nacht verleite ihr den Schliff.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Siehst du das?" fragte Aragon Legolas der auf der Mauer stand und mit seinen Elben Augen besser als jeder Mensch sehen konnte  
  
"Ja dort herrscht Krieg wir werden angegriffen!" Er hielt sich seine Hände vor die Augen um in der Nacht besser zu sehen  
  
"verdammt die Wachen an der Osgiliath hatten also doch recht gehabt!" Aragon rannte zurück und Legolas stand nun alleine auf der Mauer, er versuchte verzweifelt irgendetwas zu erkennen doch beim besten Willen sah er nichts außer Dampf und spürte den Krieg. Doch er spürte noch etwas anderes! Silmara war da er fühlte sich ihr noch nie so nah wie jetzt er spürte förmlich was sie tat und er beruhigte sich immer wieder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken. Es gelang ihm nur schwer. Er sah die Männer auf dem Wall wild umher rennen und er zwang sich seinen Blick nicht abzulassen doch mit der zeit fingen seine Augen an zu schmerzen und er musste seinen Blick abwenden.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Silmara schrie nur noch, wenn sie sah, dass Orks Pausen machten schrie sie, sie an sie sollten weiter kämpfen und sie taten es. Tinus hielt sich umklammert auf dem Pferd es durch schütterte ihn immer wieder, wenn Silmara das Pferd umdrehte um nach hinten zu galoppieren um zu sehen dass ja keiner Pausen machte, er hatte die Augen geschossen und noch nie hatte er solche Angst durchgestanden und das war schwer zu glauben weil er in Mordor für lange Zeit gesessen hatte. Silmara blieb jetzt für einen Moment stehen und sah den Orks zu, sie waren nun auf der Mauer mit Leitern aus Mordor hattet sie, sie erklommen. Oben wütete der Kampf, doch auf den Wällen hatten die Menschen keine Chance gegen die vielen Orks, hatten sie einen getötet kam gleich der nächste. Silmara war mit sich zufrieden, bald würde sie zum Einsatz kommen. Ihr Blick suchte nach dem Nazgul und sie entdeckte ihn weiter hinten stehend und die Orks an kreischend. Sie ritt schnell zu ihm. Er bemerkte sie erst als sie direkt vor ihm stand  
  
"Ihr bleibt mit einem kleineren Teil hier und kämpf weiter ich werde mit dem größeren teil an die Front reiten und dort kämpfen, versucht auf die Mauer zu kommen wenn ihr seht wie wir weniger werden schickt ein paar Orks nach!" der Nazgul nickte  
  
"ich reite nach hinten und nehme den Teil ihr geht mit dem größerem da vorne!" sagte er und Galoppierte davon auch Silmara wollte sich nun davon machen aber Tinus unterbrach sie  
  
"was wollt ihr nun mit mir machen? woher wisst ihr das euer Elb hier ist?"  
  
"ich spüre es! Und was euch angeht ihr werdet mir folgen bis an die Front dort verkriecht ihr euch und werdet sehen was ich gelernt habe!" Sie Galoppierte nun nach vorne und sah nach oben, dort standen nur noch sehr wenige Menschen sie konnte es wagen nach oben zu klettern, sie sah neben sich eine kleine Gruppe Orks die versuchen wollten gemeinsam nach oben zu kommen  
  
"Hey, die hälfte von euch kommt vor mir auf die Treppe und der Rest gibt mir Rückendeckung mit Pfeilen klar?" die Orks nickten und die hälfte löste ihre Pfeile vom Rücken. Silmara stieg schnell ab und hob hektisch Tinus vom Rücken  
  
"Silmara!" schrie er in die Aufgebrachte Menge sie sah ihn an  
  
"ich kann dort nicht hinauf meine Kraft reicht nicht!" Sie nickte nur und ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich so als hätte sie eine Idee  
  
"Ihr haltet euch an meinem Rücken fest ich ziehe euch hoch." Die Leiter stand schon dort und ein paar Orks die gerade hochklettern wollten sprangen ab als sie sahen wer hoch kommen wollte, sie hatten freie Bahn. Ungefähr über Hunderte Leitern standen an der Mauer gelehnt und über Tausende Orks tummelten sich auf der Mauer sie hatten jedoch den befehl noch nicht auf der anderen Seite hinab zu steigen wenn Silmara es nicht tat und sie hielten sich daran. Silmara duckte sich so dass Tinus seine Arme um ihren Hals legen konnte. Die Orks die sie aufgefordert hatte vor zu laufen stürmten die Treppen hoch. Als sie an Tinus vorbei rannten erstickte der fast an ihrem Gestank. Sie stanken sonst zwar auch aber mit dem Schweiß gemischt war die unerträglich, er zwang sich durch den Mund zu atmen. Silmara setzte zur ersten Stufe an und Beide Beine lösten sich vom Boden, sie war stark und es war kaum eine Belastung für sie, schnell rannte sie nach oben übersprang manchmal eine Stufe und musste warten bis die Orks wieder schneller wurden, dann hatten sie es geschafft standen alle oben. Silmara löste Tinus von ihrem hals und er stand wackelig vor ihr. Sie drehte sich um und schrie nach unten  
  
"Los macht schon kommt schneller hoch wir fangen an!" Die Orks die noch unten standen sahen hoch, erkannten sie und tummelten sich um die Leiter.  
  
"Sagt den hinter euch die sollen sich gefälligst auch beeilen!" Ein paar drehten sich um und schrieen etwas unvollständiges nach hinten. Silmara drehte sich um und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, sie war wirklich zu einer Herrscherin des Kampfes und nicht zu einer Herrscherin eines Landes Bestimmt. Sie drehte sich zu einem Ork der sie nach oben begleitet hatte  
  
"Holt mir eine Leiter wir gehen auf die andere Seite." Der Ork nickte und brüllte ein paar andere an sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Silmara blickte auf die andere Seite ein paar Menschen Krieger eilten herbei doch noch waren es zu wenige. Die nacht stand immer noch am Himmel und es war schwer zu erkennen wo sich Minas Tirith genau befand und wie es aussah. Auch Tinus blickte zu dem schloss er wusste wie es aussah früher war er daran vorbei geritten. Silmara zitterte wartete und trommelte mit ihren Finger auf dem Saum ihres Kleides. Nicht einmal hatte sie bis jetzt ihr Schwert geschwungen es wurde langsam Zeit. Endlich nach ein paar Minuten Bangens kamen die Orks mit der Leiter. Silmara schnappte sie und ließ sie vorsichtig mit der Hilfe vieler Orks hinunter, sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und wackelte Bedrohlich. Tinus schloss schon mal mit der Welt ab als er hinunter sah, jetzt frage er sich ob er verrückt gewesen war damit einverstanden gewesen war mitzukommen. Doch Silmara rüttelte ihn aus seinen Gedanken sie riss seine Arme wieder um ihren Hals und schrie die Orks wieder an sie sollten noch mehr Leitern holen und hinüber stürmen. Ein paar nickten und rannten zurück andere blieben bei ihr und wollten hinter ihr hinunter steigen. Doch ein Ork sollte zuerst hinunter und unten die Leiter halten. Er sprang auf die Leiter und stürmte in Windeseile hinunter. Als Tinus sah wie die Leiter wackelte wurde ihm schlecht. Der Ork war unten angekommen und hielt die Leiter. Silmara sah gerade noch wie weitere Leitern neben ihr zu Boden gelassen wurden und konnte sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen es hatte begonnen! Silmara trat einen schritt nach hinten und kletterte Rückwärts hinunter. Tinus zitterte und zwang sich nicht nach unten zu sehen er war Zehn Meter über dem Boden und seine Beine baumelten in der Luft keine schöne Vorstellung. Und seine einzige Hilfe war ein Wesen das ihn ohne zu zucken fallen lassen würde wäre sie in Gefahr. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Und atmete erleichtert auf als der das feine Gras unter seinen Füßen spürte sofort ließ ihn Silmara los doch dann tat sie etwas was er nicht erwatet hatte, sie trug ihn schrie den Orks zu sie sollten warten, und rannte und rannte, sie hatte einen großen Felsen gesehen, sie sprang wie eine Raubkatze mit ihm auf dem Arm nach oben auf den Fünf Meter hohen Felsen. Auf dem Felsen gab es eine Kuhle in der sie ihn ablegte. Sie starrte ihn für einen Moment an und das Kampfgetobe wurde still.  
  
"Okay hier sind wir nun und du wirst hier bleiben ja?" Er nickte nur und wusste sie konnte ihm nun nichts mehr vorschreiben er könnte gerettet werden am liebsten würde er ihr danken das sie ihn auch verschont hatte aber sie sollte sich lieber auf den Kampf konzentrieren  
  
" Ich werde euch beobachten, zeigt es diesem Elben!" sagte er spöttisch  
  
"Ihr werdet es schon sehen!"  
  
"Wo wir wieder am Anfang von unserem Gespräch wären!" wieder trat eine stille ein "Macht es gut!" sagte Silmara in die stille  
  
"Ihr auch!" sagte Tinus und lächelte ohne ein zurück kommendes lächeln zu erwarten doch sie überraschte ihn wieder und lächelte auch ehe sie sprang und zurück raste. Er sah ihr hinter her wie ihr Schleier hinter ihr wehte.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sie kam bei den Orks an, die natürlich alles beobachtet hatten und sie Misstrauisch ansahen. Es waren jetzt schon mehrere hundert Orks hier herunter gekommen die alle auf den nächsten Befehl warteten. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in die Nacht zu dem schloss ein paar Krieger stürmten schon auf sie zu und sie grinste und wartete bis ein paar mehr Orks hier waren.  
  
"Gut ihr rennt hinter mir her und keiner überholt mich wenn wir auf sie treffen könnt ihr von mir aus vorbei !" Die Orks hinter ihr nickten und in ihrer schmutzigen Frese zeichnete sich ein grinsen ab. Silmara rieb sich über die Hände ehe ihre Hand nach unten zu ihrem Schwert glitt. Sie fuhr am heft entlang und löste die Schnalle das Schwert glitt in ihre Hände und sie schrie  
  
"Auf geht's!" Und auch die Orks schrieen. Silmara zog ihr Schwert nach vorne und rannte los in die Schlacht.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Legolas beobachte die Krieger wie sie immer wieder schreiend nach draußen in den Kampf rannten es gefiel ihm nicht doch er wusste er musste auch nach draußen und sich ihr stellen er wusste genauso dass sie darauf nur warten würde. Gimli trat an ihn heran  
  
"ich habe es niemanden erzählt, ich muss dir was sagen, die Leute an der Front erzählen sich Silmara ist da!" Legolas seufzte  
  
"ich weiß!"  
  
"Und was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte er ihn und ließ seinen Blick nicht von ihm ab  
  
"ich werde ihr gegenüber treten sie wartet darauf!" Gimli fiel die Kinnlade runter  
  
"Du willst was??? Bist du noch zu retten. Ja es stimmt vielleicht sie wartet auf dich aber nur um dich zu töten ist dir das nicht klar?" Legolas sah ihn an und sein Blick wurde so eindringlich wie selten  
  
"Doch das ist mir klar aber du verstehst mich nicht, das ist meine einzige Chance mit ihr klar zu kommen und wir alle müssen kämpfen!"  
  
"Ja das stimmt aber nicht mit IHR! Du wirst verlieren Legolas!" der seufzte durch weil es ihm bewusst war was er tat und wie verrückt es auch war  
  
"Ich weiß es Gimli doch du kannst mich davon nicht abhalten ich muss verstehst du?" Auch Gimli seufzte durch er verstand ihn einfach nicht doch er war auch noch nie so verliebt gewesen wie er.  
  
"nein ich verstehe nicht aber wenn es sein muss werde ich mitkommen und kämpfen!"  
  
"Ich werde alleine gegen sie antreten!"  
  
"ja das wirst du doch ich halte dir die Orks vom Leib!"  
  
"Danke!! mein leben lang wartete ich auf so eine Liebe wie die ihre würde sie, sie erwidern und gut werden und mein Leben lang wartete ich auf so eine Freundschaft wie die deine!" Er legte seinen Arm um seine Schulter und sah wieder gerade aus ruhig doch dann stockte er. Gimli fand zu erst wieder seine zitternden Worte  
  
"Siehst du das auch?" Legolas nickte  
  
"Oh ja!" seine Stimme war ruhig jedoch nicht gefasst.  
  
"Ist sie das?" Er nickte wieder nur sagte aber nichts. In der Dunkelheit sah man Silmara eine kleine Figur in schwarz gekleidet doch die einzige mit Kleid und erhobenen Schwert. Sie rannte vorne an erster Stelle und man konnte die Sekunden zählen bis sie auf die Menschen treffen würde.  
  
"ich muss jetzt hinunter!" sagte Legolas und drehte sich von Gimli ab  
  
"dann werde ich dich nun begleitet!" Auch der drehte sich ab und folgte ihm mit seinen Kleinen Zwergen Füßen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Silmara schrie als sie den ersten schlag ansetzte. Sie hatte das Gefühl alle Welt achtete nur auf sie. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und nicht auf ihre Gefühle zu achten. Sie kämpfte wie noch nie sie hatte steht's nur ein lächeln auf den Lippen alle die sich ihr in den Weg stellten hielten nicht einen Schlag von ihr stand und in einer Minute waren es schon mehr als zehn die ihr zum Opfer wurden. Silmara war zehn mal stärker geworden und es war einem fast unmöglich gemacht sie zu schlagen. Die Menschen wischen ihr schon fast aus als sie, sie sahen sie Wittmetten sich ganz den Orks. Und stellte sich Silmara mal einem Menschen in den weg schluckte der nur und versuchte sein bestes zu geben aber s reichte nicht. Die Menge vermischte sich immer mehr und man konnte keine gerade Linie zwischen Orks und Menschen ziehen. Auch Tinus verlor immer mehr den Überblick und immer wieder musste er aufs neue Silmara suchen schon wieder hatte er sie verloren, doch da sah er sie wieder sie rannte nach hinten um dem Nazgul zu zuschreien noch mehr Orks hinunter zu schicken.  
  
"Beeil dich Silmara!" sagte er als er jemanden bemerkte der aus dem Tor rannte gefolgt von einem Zwerg. Legolas! Er kannte zwar seinen Namen nicht aber es war unschwer ihn zu erkennen da er in dieser schlacht der einzige Elb war und mit seinen blondem Haar einfach auffiel. Tinus Hände schwitzten als er Silmara an ihm vorbei rennen sah sie bemerkte ihn aber nicht sie hatte anderes zu tun. Tinus sah zu dem Elb er kämpfte nun neben dem Zwerg. Er war stark keine Frage. Doch es schien eher als kämpfte er sich den Weg frei zu Silmara immer wieder erhob er seinen Kopf und suchte mit seinem Blick. Er fühlte sich ihr so nah wie noch nie. Doch er wurde immer wieder gezwungen weiter zu kämpfen. Silmara jedoch fühlte seine Nähe nicht sie war gerade fertig mit dem Nazgul zu reden als sie wieder nach hinten rennen wollte. Tinus sah Legolas immer auf den ersten Blick den er war groß vielleicht sogar größer als Silmara. Es war einfach nur nervend beraubend für Tinus hier zu sitzen und zu warten auf das unglaubliche was sich einfach abspielen musste und würde! Die Schlacht teilte sich in zwei teile auf in der Mitte gab es einen riesigen Ball in dem unglaublich gekämpft wurde wie ein Wollknäuel hingen alle aufeinander. Das Feld Drumherum war eher schlicht und übersehbar einzelne abgedrängte kämpften dort aber würden mehrere Menschen und Orks kommen würde die Fläche schnell bedeckt werden. Tinus ahnte was sich auf diesem Feld bald abspielen würde. Denn er sah Silmara genau auf diesem Feld wieder in die Schlacht rennen. Legolas sah sich weiter um Gimli kämpfte direkt neben ihm  
  
"Ich sehe sie nicht, verdammt noch mal könnte ich mich nur irgendwo drauf stellen!" Gimli blickte während er kämpfte um sich, da entdeckte er etwas  
  
"Folge mir!" schrie er ihn an die menge schrie und kämpfte immer wieder hörte man das schlagen der Schwerter aufeinander. Legolas folgte ihm und sah was er entdeckt hatte. Einen großen Felsen  
  
"Von dem aus siehst du sie bestimmt!" (Es war der Felsen auf dem Tinus lag und er sah Legolas der auf den Felsen blickte ohne zu wissen das Silmara gleich an diesem Felsen vorbeirennen würde)  
  
"Mein Herz schlägt wie verrückt!" sagte Legolas zu Gimli der ihn nur anlächelte  
  
"Egal was dann passiert wir sehen uns bestimmt noch!" sagte Gimli doch er wusste nicht ob er an seine Worte wirklich glauben sollte. Legolas lächelte ihn ein letztes mal an und stürmte los. Doch sein rennen verstummte plötzlich als wäre er gegen einen Baum gelaufen.  
  
"Silmara!" sagte er nur zu sich selbst. Gimli sah an ihm vorbei warum er stehen blieb und er ahnte es schon da stand sie nun und auch sie sah ihn an, für einen Moment nur Überrascht und dann fing sie sich. Die Zeit war also gekommen sie grinste dreckig und sah zu dem Felsen Tinus blickte sie an, sie kniff die Augen zusammen um besser etwas sehen zu können hatte sie in Tinus Augen etwas glitzern gesehen? Nein bestimmt nicht sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu Legolas der immer noch wie angewurzelt da stand und nichts tat. Gimli zuckte immer wieder und wurde nervös  
  
"Verdammt noch mal Legolas, wenn der Junge weiter so da stehen bleibt ist er jetzt schon so gut wie Tod!" Silmaras Herz schlug wie wild auf dieses Moment hatte sie Ewig gewartet. Sie trat einen schritt vorwärts. Legolas rührte sich immer noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er zu viel Angst vor mir dachte sich Silmara als sie immer näher kam. Ungefähr zwanzig Meter trennten die beiden noch von einander. Legolas sah wie sie auf ihn zukam an seinen Händen und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen und er umklammerte das Heft seines Schwertes immer wieder aufs Neue.  
  
"Silmara beweise es mir!" sagte Tinus zu sich selber und verharrte auf dem Felsen wie sie immer näher rückte. Silmara hatte sich nicht getäuscht in Tinus Augen funkelten wirklich Tränen er wusste selber nicht warum aber sein herz wurde immer schwerer und erleichterte sich als die Träne seine Backe hinunter rollte. Zwei Meter vor Legolas blieb sie stehen und hielt ihr Schwert vor sich. Auch Legolas zwang sich sein Schwert senkrecht vor sich zu halten. Er schluckte obwohl sein Hals wie ausgetrocknet war und unglaublich schmerzte.  
  
"Ich habe lange darauf gewartet!" sagte Silmara und in Legolas' Ohren klang es wie ein rauschender Wasserfall wenn sie sprach. Er konnte nicht antworten.  
  
"was ist verschlägt es dir die Sprache vor Angst?" sie sah ihn fragend spöttisch an.  
  
"Nicht vor Angst!" sagte er zitternd.  
  
"Vor was den dann?" sie konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen  
  
"Du hast dich verändert!" sagte er ohne ihr Frage zu beantworten. Gimli und Tinus würden zu gerne hören was sie redeten so sie sahen nur wie sich ihre Lippen Bewegten.  
  
"Äußerlich nicht, aber soll ich dir zeigen wie ich mich verändert habe?" Sie umfasste ihr Schwert fester und es Bewegte sich. Sie trat mit einem Fuß nach hinten und Tinus klammerte seine faust fester sie würde gleich angreifen. Und auch Gimli bangte um dass Leben seines Freundes. Silmara holte aus und stieß zu. Es war ein klirrender Schlag den Silmara ihm verpasste und er blockte es mit seinem Schwert ab. Seine Arme schmerzten. Er atmete einmal tief durch nun würde er es tun es blieb ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit jetzt würde es sich zeigen ob Silmara noch zu retten war. Er sah schnell zu Gimli lächelte ihn an und sprang mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit nach hinten dort ließ er sofort klirrend das Schwert zu Boden fallen und streckte beide Arme vor sich als wollte er sich ergeben.  
  
" darthan lin andrann or i!" sagte er flüsternd zu sich selber.  
  
Ja nun ist es soweit die beiden treffen aufeinander, ich will jetzt auch gar net mehr erzählen. man soll ja net die Spannung nehmen! Übersetzung:  
  
Darthon lin a andrann- ich wartete viele Zeitalter auf das. 


	8. part7 Shilas Zeit rückt näher

Shilas Zeit rückt näher  
  
Silmara stockte er schien es auf einmal als träumte sie. Es war genauso wie in ihrem Traum den sie gehabt hatte und es verunsicherte sie, ob sie immer noch schlief. Tinus hatte das geschehen beobachtet und er lächelte, eine Träne rollte über seine Lachfalte.  
  
"So Silmara jetzt bist auch du unbewaffnet!". Rief Legolas. Gimlis Kinnlade fiel erneut hinunter wollte er sich töten? Konnte er es zulassen? doch er sagte ihm vorher er sollte sich egal was passiert heraushalten.  
  
"was tust du da, willst du es mir einfacher machen als es sowieso schon ist?" Legolas' Blick war hart und gefasst so viele mal hatte er in seiner Fantasie miterlebt was jetzt geschah.  
  
"Ja ich mache es euch einfach, doch überlegt es euch Silmara es ist jetzt noch nicht zu spät!" Silmara sah ihn fragend an  
  
"Zu spät für was?"  
  
"Du bist nicht von Grund aus böse niemand hätte dir gesagt wie es wirklich war, Sauron hatte dich nicht erschaffen Shila!" Shila ?? Silmara stutze, sie erinnerte sich an diesen Namen woher kannte sie ihn nur und was redete dieser Elb da nur? Sauron hatte sie nicht erschaffen? Warum sollte sie ihm glauben einem dreckigen Elben? Ihre Hand zitterte und ein Name flog durch ihren Kopf wie ein Vogel. Shila, Shila ,Shila ,Shila immer wieder hörte sie diesen Namen jemand rief sie. Sie ließ ihr Schwert fallen und hielt sich die Ohren zu.  
  
"Shila, Shila, Shila !" Immer wieder rief sie jemand und sie wusste nicht wer und warum. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und alles drehte sich. Tinus sah dem allem zu und konnte nur grinsen, er hatte all dies gewusst und geahnt doch für Gimli schien alles so verrückt zu gerne hätte er gewusst was Legolas gesagt hatte zu ihr was sie so durch einahnderbrachte.  
  
"nein hör auf!" schrie Silmara ein letztes mal dann überwältigte sie ein schwarzes Loch und sie kippte nach hinten um. Legolas stürmte sofort auf sie zu und hielt sie auf, suchend sah er sich um was sollte er nun mit ihr machen. Wie auf Kommando stand Tinus aus seinen Versteck auf und wunk dem Elben zu.  
  
"Hey, schnell bring sie hier her, ich erkläre dir alles aber nun komm!" Legolas stemmte sie hoch und trug sie zum Felsen und Ähnlich wie sie es getan hatte sprang er hoch und legte sie in die Kuhle des Steines.  
  
"Wer sind sie?" fragte Legolas den alten Herren als er Silmaras Kopf auf ein Tuch gebettet .  
  
"Das tut nichts zu Sache wichtig ist jetzt was du machen willst wenn sie aufwacht, und sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, du hast deinen genialen Plan nur bis hier hin gedacht?" Legolas blickte den alten Mann an  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Oh Gott danke!" Tinus atmete erleichtert auf  
  
"Eigentlich hatte ich ihn nur bis dahin gedacht das ich sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiere, das sie umfällt war nicht geplant!" Tinus sah ihn entsetzt an und versuchte sich zu beherrschen  
  
"Feiner Kerl und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"  
  
"ich.." Er wollte gerade zuende sprechen als jemand seinen Namen rief. Legolas kroch bis zum Rand und lugte hinunter  
  
"was ist?" Gimli stand unten und sah zu ihm hoch  
  
"Bist du noch zu retten sie zu dir zu nehmen? Was willst du jetzt tun, du bist nun in der gleichen Situation wie am Anfang!" Legolas schien noch nie so verwirrt wie jetzt und das mit Grund er sah zweifelnd erst zu Silmara dann zu Tinus und dann zu Gimli  
  
"ich weiß es nicht aber ich weiß mir wird etwas einfallen, bitte Gimli renne ins Schloss zurück und sag niemanden etwas ich werde bald kommen und dir Bescheid geben!" Gimli atmete stur auf  
  
"ich werde es zu mindestens versuchen pass du auf dich auf klar?!"  
  
"Okay und du auf dich!" Gimli drehte sich Kopfschüttelnd um und rannte davon. Legolas sah ihm hinterher und blickte in die Kämpfende Menge sein Blick verfing sich in den Toten und den bald Toten die noch kämpften.  
  
"ich will euch ja nicht stören aber was ist mit ihr?" Legolas drehte sich um und sah sie an, dann kroch er wieder zu ihr und zog ihr ihren Schleier über den Kopf. Sie war wunderschön aber auch schrecklich. Er strich ihr über die Wange sie fühlte sich weich aber kalt an, sein Blick wurde liebevoll wie bei einem kleinen Kind.  
  
"ich kann dich gut verstehen doch du solltest dir echt mal überlegen was aus ihr wird!" Legolas wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah den alten Mann wieder an.  
  
"Wollt ihr sie wieder Fesseln?" Legolas sah ihn fragend an  
  
"Woher wissen sie das alles?"  
  
"Ich weiß mehr über sie als du Junge aber dies tut nichts zu Sache, sie wird jeden Moment aufwachen!" Beide sahen zu ihr die nun ihren Kopf in Zeitlupe von einer zur anderen Seite wand.  
  
"Verdammt!" sagte der Elbenprinz und schaute verwirrend. Silmara versuchte sich wieder selbst zurück zu hohlen und zwang sich immer mehr ihre Augen zu öffnen aber sie hatte Angst vor dem was sie sehen würde, Außerdem war es zu hell sie wollte einfach nicht. Doch musste sie irgendwann. Tinus stieß Legolas von ihr weg  
  
" Es ist besser wenn sie mich zuerst sieht wenn sie erwacht!" Legolas setzte sich geschockt in das ende der Kuhle. Da öffnete Silmara erst ein bisschen dann immer mehr die Augen, sie waren schwarz!! Kein Anzeichen von Blau.  
  
"Tinus?" fragte sie unglaubwürdig  
  
"was...was mache ich hier.. ich sollte kämpfen!"  
  
"nein Silmara bevor du wieder kämpfst sollst du die ganze Wahrheit erfahren und dann selber entschließen ob du das noch willst!" Silmara atmete schwer und müde durch  
  
"was ... was für eine Wahrheit? egal wer.. gelogen hat.. es tut im Moment nichts zur Sache.. lass mich kämpfen.. ich trainierte zu hart.. ihr wisst es!" Tinus drückte sie sanft wieder hinunter als sie aufstehen wollte  
  
"Noch nicht Silmara, dieses mal gehorcht ihr MIR!" Sie funkelte ihn an doch sie spürte auch dass sie zu schwach war um irgend etwas zu tun, genervt ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen und der blieb an Legolas hängen. Der in der Ecke sah s und seine Beine locker umschlungen hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn  
  
"was macht der hier!" Dann hustete sie und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund  
  
"Jeder andere hätte die Chance genutzt dich zu töten während du bewusstlos am Boden liegst! Wirst du mir nun zuhören Shila!" sie sah ihn schockiert an und wendete ihren Blick genervt von ihm ab  
  
"ich heiße nicht Shila!" knurrte sie ihn an.  
  
"Doch tust du!" sagte Legolas nun auch in einer ruhigen Stimme ihn beruhigte es nun genauso, dass der alte Mann dort war er kannte sie anscheinend ziemlich gut. Silmara sah ihn an und er bemerkte diese Unsicherheit in ihren Augen. Doch gleich sah sie wieder zu Tinus  
  
"Okay, dann erzähl mir halt die Wahrheit!" Das letzte Wort klang eher spöttisch als ernst gemeint, doch Tinus verlangte nicht mehr als ein offenes Ohr. Er fing an vom Anfang und erzählte bis zum Ende als sie Sauron nun gehorchte. Silmara unterbrach ihn kein einziges mal und Legolas bemerkte dieses Unterschied in ihren schwarzen Augen, erst sahen sie spöttisch und nichtsglaubend aus doch als Tinus zum ersten mal den Namen ihrer Mutter erwähnte stockte sie und riss ihre Augen ein Stück weit auf. Als Tinus zu ende war, war es still keiner wagte die Stille zu stören außer dem Kampfgetobe um sie herum hörte man sowieso nichts.  
  
"Nun den Shila so ist die Wahrheit ob du sie nun glaubst oder nicht!" Silmara sagte nichts starrte nur zum Steinigen Boden  
  
"Ich heiße trotzdem nicht Shila!" knurrte sie wieder. Tinus stöhnte genervt auf und ließ sich nach hinten fallen gelehnt an den Felsen starrte er in die Luft, mehr konnte er nicht erwarten  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht mehr nerven Oh du Grässlichkeit doch eine Sache muss ich noch loswerden es gibt so viele Menschen die an dich glauben ob du es willst oder nicht und diese Menschen könnten dir kein Haar krümmen und du ihnen auch nicht!"  
  
"Unsinn!" sagte Silmara nur und pfiff genervt durch die Zähne. Wieder trat eine Stille ein und Silmara schloss die Augen vor sich sah sie viele Bilder, Bilder von Sauron von Tinus und von Legolas, Könnte es wahr sein war sie wirklich von einer Bäuerin geboren? Hatte sie Sauron nur benutzt? Und war sie nicht von Grund auf böse gewesen? Verdammt sie war so verwirrt. Aber wenn es nicht stimmte warum kamen ihr die Namen Shila und Serema dann so bekannt vor? Tinus konnte sie sich nicht ausgedacht haben und in ihr extra ein Gefühl eingestellt haben. Sie war so verwirrt wie noch nie. Und was war mit Legolas? Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen es war ihr peinlich? Aber warum? Sie hatte von außen immer die starke gezeigt doch er hatte sie die ganze Zeit nur verarscht er wusste doch genau dass, sie dies nicht war. Sie atmete durch und öffnete wieder die Augen. Legolas sah s noch immer vor ihr und schabte im Gestein, sie sah zu Tinus er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Sie setzte sich senkrecht auf und durch den Lärm blickte Legolas sie an.  
  
"warum glaubst du uns nicht?" fragte er und sprach leise und irgendwie unterdrückt  
  
"ich weiß nicht ob ich dies tun kann, es ist nur... ich bin so verwirrt!" Er lächelte sie an und irgendwie tat es gut  
  
"kann ich gut verstehen, aber glaub uns wir lügen nicht und es gibt so viele die dir das gleiche sagen könnten. Und würden wir es nur tun um dich umzustimmen wären viele mit Geschichten schon längst zu Sauron gerannt!" Silmara sah weg und konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen  
  
"na siehst du es geht doch Shila!" Sie sah ihn schlagartig wieder an  
  
"Trotzdem verdammt noch mal ich habe mich nicht verändert und bin immer noch Silmara und dass ich mit euch hier festsitze hat nicht an meiner Einstellung geändert. Es ist mir egal woher ich komme ich bin nun mal was ich bin!" Legolas blieb ruhig obwohl sein herz drohte zu zerspringen  
  
"Aber du weißt nicht wer du bist!" Silmara wurde still und sah in die Menge, ihre Lust zu kämpfen war verschwunden und dies wunderte sie ungemein. Sie wollte lieber hier sitzen um über ihre derzeitige Position nachzudenken. Niemand würde jetzt gerne mit ihr tauschen. Und was in Gottes Namen sollte sie jetzt machen? Kämpfen? Reden? Sie hatte Sauron geschworen diese Schlacht zu führen, doch was dachte sie jetzt von ihm? Einen dahergelaufenem Lügner der sie nur zu seinem Nutzen benutzt hatte und ihr nie ein Gefühl gab wie anderen, aber sie hatte ihm gehorcht und sie war ihr leben lang so erzogen worden, konnte diese Stunde dies ändern. Plötzlich wurde ihr Blick so kalt wie immer und er Gedanke festigte sich endlich: Nein!!! Sie könnte nie gut werden sie hasste dieses Getue sie hasste die Liebe, das gute Leben, die nette Gesellschaft die sich eh nur was vormacht, sie hätte nicht den Anstand sich zu ändern! In diesem Moment zuckten alle zusammen, Tinus aus seinem Schlaf Legolas und Silmara aus ihren Gedanken und alle schützten sich mit ihren Händen vor möglichen Sachen die vom Himmel fallen könnten, denn in diesem Moment ertönte ein lautes und in den Ohren stechendes Horn geblasen von den Guten den Silmara kannte es nicht. Tinus hatte sich als erstes gefasst und krabbele zum Rand. Silmara und Legolas saßen noch da doch sie spürten das Erbeben des Bodens von Hunderten Pferden die im wilden Galopp immer näher rückten. Kampfesschreie ertönten von weiter her doch sie rückten immer näher. Silmara öffnete langsam ihre zusammen gekniffenen Augen und sah starr in den Himmel, der färbte sich langsam Hell was passierte dort, sie sah zu Tinus der nur starr gerade aus blickte  
  
"Tinus!" rief sie ihm zu. Er sah nur kurz hektisch zu ihr und dann wieder schnell ins Geschehen, als habe er sie nicht gehört  
  
"Tinus!" rief sie lauter und strenger. Er sah sie wieder an  
  
"was ist denn?" gab er motzig zurück früher hätte er sich damit den Tod in den verließen Barad-Durs eingehandelt.  
  
"was passiert dort?" rief sie ihm zu. Sein Blick war nicht gerade geschockt und auf einmal veränderte sich sein Blick vom erschreckten alten Greis zum Alleswissenden Mann.  
  
"Die Reiter von Rohan sind Minas Tirith zu Hilfe gekommen, und greifen eure Armee an!" Silmaras Augen weiteten sich, sofort krabbelte sie auch zum Rand und sah ins Geschehen was sie sah gefiel ihr nicht. Sogar der oberste Nazgul war mit der restlichen Armee gekommen und wirkte wie die Minderheit neben diesen Pferden und Kriegern, sie wollte es nicht zugeben aber sie musste es diesen Kampf hatte sie so gut wie verloren.  
  
"Nein!" Sagte sie mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und wollte schon nach unten springen, sie hatte gerade ein Bein über die Mauer gelegt, als Legolas aus seiner Trance erwachte. Er stürzte sich sofort auf sie, riss sie von hinten auf den Boden, sie schrie trat und versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch Blitzschnell hatte er sich auf sie gesetzt und hielt ihre Arme fest.  
  
"helfen sie mir!" schrie er Tinus zu doch der sah nur desinteressiert nach hinten von dem Getummel der beiden kaum gestört  
  
"was ist?" schrie Legolas.  
  
"Lassen sie, sie nur soll sie in den Tod rennen, ihre Armee ist zu Hunderten unterlegen sie würde es auch nicht schaffen und sie weiß es wenn sie trotzdem losrennen will lass sie!" Legolas und Silmara hörten sofort auf wie wild sich zu wehren und sahen Tinus erstaunt an. Silmara fing sich als erste und stieß Legolas mit solch einer Kraft von sich das er nach hinten umkippte und nur noch auf seinen Ellebogen das sah s. Sie rieb sich ihre Handgelenke und blickte auf Legolas' Hände sie waren groß und Muskulös mit so einer Macht hatte er sie festgehalten sie hätte sich nicht befreien können wäre Legolas nicht so von Tinus erschreckt gewesen. Bei den dreien trat für einem Moment ruhe ein. Als sich Tinus von dem Rand abwand und die beiden ansah. Silmara starrte immer noch auf ihre Handgelenke und rieb sie sich und Legolas auf seinen Ellebogen abgestützt starrte sie an.  
  
"Und Silmara wirst du Sinnlos kämpfen?" Sie sah ihn von einem nach unten gerichteten Blick an sie sah patzig und stur aus, was anderes war er von ihr auch nicht gewohnt.  
  
"Selbst wenn. Ich hätte eine Chance!"  
  
"ganz sicher!" sagte Tinus leicht verspottend! Legolas sah Tinus wieder an, er kannte nun seinen Namen Silmara hatte ihn gerufen, aber woher kannte sie ihn? Doch dies war nun nebensächlich  
  
" Silmara?" er fragte sie ruhig und ebenso ruhig sah sie ihn auch an  
  
"warum lässt du dir nicht helfen?" Sie atmete stur auf es war unfair hier mit zwei zu sitzen die ihre Erzfeinde waren  
  
"Weil ich keine Hilfe nötig habe!" Legolas ließ mit seinem Blick nicht von ihr ab  
  
"Lass mich mal zählen, du hast eben all deine Armee verloren, dein Lebensinhalt wofür dich Sauron braucht, und ich denke mir mal du willst wieder nach Mordor doch sag mir, nachdem du kläglich verloren hast würde Sauron Gnade weilen? Nein ich glaube nicht dazu kommt noch dass jeder dich jagen würde weil sie deine Leiche nicht finden und Sauron bestimmt auch denkt du wärest Tod!" Silmara ließ ihren Blick durch die Steine schweifen. Dieser Elb hatte recht! Sie hatte versagt und verloren auf der ganzen Linie, warum war sie in dieser Schlacht nicht gestorben als sie die Chance dazu hatte, sie hätte jedoch auch nichts verhindern können sie war stark, aber sie wusste vorher schon wie schwach ihre Armee war.  
  
"Legolas?" rief eine leise Stimme plötzlich von unten am Boden. Legolas ließ von ihr ab und blickte nach unten. Gimli stand unten  
  
"Legolas ich muss mit dir reden!" Legolas sah zu Silmara und Tinus und dann nach unten  
  
"warte ich komme runter!" Er sprang nach unten und kam auf den Füßen auf. Er sah sich um die schlacht war schon entschieden. Die Orks hatten viel Schaden angerichtet aber alle waren fleißig dabei es zu beseitigen, dann sah er wieder zu Gimli.  
  
"ist sie immer noch oben?" fragte er hoffend dass es nicht so wäre  
  
"ja ist sie!" sagte Legolas fast schüchtern .  
  
"Oh mein Gott!" Gimli faste sich an die Stirn und ließ seine Hand langsam zum Bart runterfahren.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Was willst du machen sie verstecken ihr ein Nest bauen. Will sie es überhaupt. Alle denken sie wäre Tod und alle suchen ihre Leiche, sie fragen mich ob ich sie gesehen habe,!" Gimli beruhigte ihn als er sein entsetztes Gesicht sah  
  
"Keine Angst ich habe nichts gesagt!"  
  
"Gut ich danke dir Gimli. Doch ich weiß nicht was ich machen will, alles ist so verwirrend. Ich glaube sie will sich nicht helfen lassen aber sie muss sich helfen lassen und sie wird es einsehen!" Er sah Gimli mit so einer Sicherheit an, er würde Silmara nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal übergeben, und dann sah er grinsend fast begeistert in seine Augen und in Legolas' Augen leuchtete es.  
  
"Ich bitte dich nur noch um eine Sache versprochen, eine einzige ja?" Gimli sah ihn entsetzt an er hasste seine Einfälle.  
  
~*~  
  
Silmara sah Legolas hinunterspringen und blickte zu Tinus der sie ebenfalls ansah.  
  
"Du hast keine andere Wahl, Shila!" Sie sah zwar noch trotzig bei diesem Namen weg aber wenigstens nicht mehr gereizt  
  
"Wobei habe ich keine Wahl?"  
  
"Legolas wird dich nicht aufgeben, ich bin seiner Meinung, Lass dir von uns helfen!" Silmara streckte beide Arme als müsste sie sich präsentieren von sich und sah ihn fast sogar verzweifelt an  
  
"Und wobei wollt ihr mir helfen, ihr sagt alle ich wäre nicht von Grund auf böse, dann beweist mir das Gegenteil ich merke nichts von meiner angeblichen, guten seite, Tinus!"  
  
"Doch du spürst es, Shila!" Silmaras Nasenlöcher blähten sich auf und sie sah genervt weg von Tinus, woher wollte er wissen was sie spürte, doch ehe sie fragen konnte gab er eine Antwort  
  
" Du ließt mich und Legolas gehen, du sahst ihn so Real vor dir und tötest ihn nicht mit dem Messer an deinem Fuß!" Silmara blickte zu ihrem Knöcheln an dem ein langes Jagdmesser befestigt war  
  
" Es gibt so viel für dich zu sehen außerhalb von Mordor oder denkst du Sauron wird dich wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen jetzt wo du deine Mission für die du, nach seiner Meinung lebst, erfolglos beendet hast, lass dir helfen gib dir einen Ruck Shila!" Silmara fühlte wieder diesen Druck auf ihrem herzen er belastete sie und zum ersten mal fühlte sie etwas in sich aufsteigen sie hatte es noch nie gefühlt. In diesem momend kroch Tinus vor sie und sah sie an. Er sah ihr in ihre schwarzen Augen und sah was sich in ihrer Seele spiegelte, nur schmerz, noch nie war sie verletzt worden seid sie sich erinnern konnte, doch was ihr erst jetzt klar wurde schmerzte gewaltig: Sie hatte gelebt, für diesen Moment und jetzt? Es hätte Sauron sicherlich nichts ausgemacht wäre sie Tod.  
  
"Ich wusste immer weiter, Tinus. Ich wusste immer was als nächstes für mich anstehen würde. Doch jetzt..." Sie hielt inne und sah gen Himmel der nun leicht hellblau wurde und jetzt wurde ihr bewusst noch nie hatte sie so etwas schönes gesehen.  
  
"...Jetzt ist es anders, Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter!" Sie konnte die letzten Worte kaum aussprechen, und dort geschah etwas was sie niemals beabsichtigen würde. Erschrocken fasste sie sich an die backe und fühlte etwas nasses ihre Backe hinab laufen, irgendwie tat es gut, es war als würde all der Kummer, all der Schmerz mit diesem Tropfen von ihr fallen.  
  
"Weißt du was ist wenn man nicht mehr weiter weiß?" fragte Tinus und wischte ihr auf der anderen Backe eine weitere Träne weg.  
  
"Was?" ihre Stimme hatte er zum ersten mal so erlebt, nicht patzig, nicht fies und nicht gemein, Nein, irgendwie Tränenerstickt aber ehrlich fragend.  
  
"Wenn man nicht mehr weiter weiß fragt man andere ob sie es wissen, und mehr wollen wir gar nicht Shila wir wollen dir sagen wies weiter gehen soll." Tinus lächelte doch Silmara lächelte nicht, sie konnte nicht ihr war dazu nicht zumute.  
  
"Nimm unseren rat einfach an und weiter werden wir sehen! Also?" Er sah sie liebevoll fragend an. Etwas in Silmara widerstrebte sich dem Gedanke Tinus zu vertrauen und anzuvertrauen, sie werte sich immer noch gegen diesen Gedanken heftigst, so einfach war das böse nicht aus ihr hinaus zu treiben, aber was würde ein rat verändern danach konnte sie immer noch ihrem Gefühl nachgehen und tun was ihr Instinkt war. Ihre schwarze Augen blickten ihn zuckend an und Tinus fühlte wie sie überlegte und mit sich rang. Sie versuchte sich zu überzeugen und es gelang!!!!!! Sie versuchte zu lächeln und merkte ein wahres lächeln kein gespielt Arrogantes oder bösartiges, ein wahres lächeln, zwar ein kleines aber immerhin ein Anfang. Tinus hatte verstanden und Lächelte zurück. Er konnte es kaum glauben er hatte tatsächlich den zweitgrößten Löwen nach Sauron gebändigt.  
  
"Und was wäre euer Rat?" In diesem Moment sprang Legolas auf den Felsen zurück Und blickte beide an wie sie da saßen, Silmaras Tränen waren schon abgewischt so sah er sie nicht aber er fühlte irgendwas hatte sich verändert. Diese Spannung zwischen ihnen machte ihm Angst, hatten sie eine Verschwörung gegen ihn? Oder was war los? Er blickte von einem zum Anderen. Silmaras Blick war stumpf und nichtssagend sie sah ihn einfach nur an ohne Freude, Leid oder etwas anderes Preiszugeben. Genauso der von Tinus, nichtssagend und gleichgültig, doch was wirklich in ihm vorging war weder stumpf und genauso wenig gleichgültig. Silmara blickte ihn an was sollte sie sagen? Hilf mir!! dröhnte es aus ihr heraus aber das könnte sie niemals zu ihm sagen Stolz besaß sie seid dieser Pleite trotzdem.  
  
"was ist passiert?" fragte Legolas skeptisch und immer noch von einem zum anderen Blickend. Keiner Antwortete! Silmara war es zu peinlich irgendetwas zu sagen und Tinus wartete nur darauf das Silmara etwas sagen würde, doch die schwieg also musste er ihn aufklären.  
  
"Shila ist bereit uns anzuhören!" Legolas fiel ein Stein vom herzen, egal was der alte Mann ihr eingetrichtert hatte, er könnte ihn küssen für dies. Doch Silmara war in einer anderen Stimmung, sie war noch nicht überzeugt von der Glaubwürdigkeit der beiden und so etwas wie Freundschaft und Liebe wollte sie und konnte sie nicht erleben aber ob sie es verstehen würden? Sie bezweifelte es. Doch sie konnte ja immer noch gehen oder würden sie, sie aufhalten? Das könnten sie gar nicht, sie hatte nichts von ihrer Kampfeskunst verlernt. Und würde immer noch nicht zögern sie zu töten oder???? Sie sah gen Himmel es war nun entgültig tag und die Sonne schien auf alle drei herab, noch nie hatte sie die Sonne so erlebt von nackt und klar, sie hielt ihren Blick nicht lange in der Sonne aus zu sehr blendete es und schmerzte in ihren Augen, sie sah sich um keine Wolke war zu sehen und ihre Arme hatte zu viel Schaden angerichtet. Ein kleiner Fluss schlängelte sich nicht weit von ihr entfernt, die Vögel sangen auch dies hatte sie noch nie erlebt außer das gekrächzte der Krähen in Mordor. Es schien ihr als sangen sie nur ein Lied für sie. Etwas überkam sie was sie schon früher mal gefühlt hatte, die Sonne wärmte sie nun nicht mehr alleine von außen sondern ebenfalls von Innen und ohne zu zögern gab sie zu dass es gut tat.  
  
"würdest du mich jetzt erhören?" Sie wurde grob aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und das leuchten in ihren schwarzen Augen verschwand blitzartig  
  
"was?" fragte sie grob, sie war es mittlerweile leid herum kommandiert zu werden  
  
"ich würde dir gerne einen Vorschlag machen, Shila!" Silmara hatte diesen Namen schon so gut wie ignoriert und hörte auf ihn wie auf ihren Normalen.  
  
"Ja, sprich!" sagte sie verwirrt. Legolas setzte sich so dass er den Kreis der drei schloss.  
  
" Eben war ein guter Freund von mir unten, ich habe ihn um einen letzten Gefallen gebeten, er und wir sind die einzigen die wissen dass du hier bist, doch keine Angst er hält dicht!" Shila sah ihn an und unterbrach ihn keinesfalls doch auch kein nicken oder andere Gesten ließ sie zu, die irritierte Legolas weil er nicht wusste ob sie damit einverstanden sein würde was er sagte.  
  
"Und na ja ich habe ihn um einen Gefallen gebeten, wir können nicht auf ewig auf diesem Felsen festsitzen, doch würdest du so gehen könntest du dir gleich ein Schild um den hals hängen 'tötet mich' also habe ich ihm gesagt er soll schnell zum schloss rennen und dir Sachen besorgen zum Umziehen und andere sachen die du tragen könntest, aber nur wenn du einverstanden bist natürlich!" Silmara hatte keine Anstalten gemacht ihn mit Gesten bekannt zu machen was sie davon hielt warum sollte sie? Sie wusste mit dem Plan nicht so recht anzufangen, er war nicht schlecht aber würde er klappen?  
  
"Und was ist wenn man mich doch erkennt?" Noch grauenvoller als zu Lieben stellte sie sich ein leben in den verließen vor und als so eine Leben die sie Jahre lang geknechtet hatte, sie wollte es nicht.  
  
"Shila!" meldete sich Tinus zu Wort der auch eben erst aus Legolas' Munde von dem Plan erfahren hatte  
  
"Ich finde es nicht schlecht und niemand würde dich erkennen, alle kennen dich ja das stimmt doch nur vom Namen her!"  
  
"Und was bezweckt ihr damit?" stieß es spontan aus ihr heraus und diese Frage beschäftigte jeden der dreien gleich! Doch Tinus antwortete: "Erst einmal wollen wir dir nichts vorschreiben wie du zu Leben hast doch können wir dir diesen ersehnten Rat nicht geben wenn wir nicht wissen was du überhaupt willst, und wenn du ehrlich bist, weißt du es selber noch nicht. Um dies herauszufinden brauchen wir alle zeit und nur so bekommen wir diese, ich finde diese Idee gut, doch entscheidend ist wie ihr sie findet, Shila?" Sie sah wieder jeden an und dieses mal überlegte sie nicht lange  
  
"ich versuche es zu mindestens ihn gut zu finden, aber ich kann gehen wann ich will?" beide nickten und dies obwohl beide nicht sehr einverstanden damit waren. Shila blickte erneut gegen den Himmel und die anderen beiden bemerkten wie sie dachte, die bösen Teufel in ihr wollten die beiden immer noch töten doch Shila selbst? Nicht Silmara sondern Shila!! Shila sah s dort auf ihren Beinen die Hände auf die Schenkel gelegt mit einem starren blick gen Himmel es sah fast so aus, wenn man sie nicht kennen würde, dass sie beten würde, doch als letztes würde Silmara in solch einer Lage beten, nicht Silmara aber Shila? Beide rangen noch mit sich ob es Shila oder Silmara war die in ihr die Oberhand gewann, als sie die beiden ansah erst Tinus und dann mit einem kleinen nichtssagenden Blick zu Legolas.  
  
"Ich bin einverstanden, vorrausgesetzt ich bekomme nichts vorgeschrieben, bleibe nicht lange und kann gehen wann ich will?" Wieder nickten beide und dass lächeln dass sich in Legolas' Gesicht breit machte war wieder so eins von der Sorte das Shila wohler ums herz wurde, es war jedoch ebenso ein lächeln von großer Erleichterung und Freude.  
  
"Gut, ich schlage vor dass ich euch erst Aragon bekannt mache, ich sage ihr seid alte Bekannte von mir aus einem kleinen Dorf in Nimrais,...... Shila?" Er sah sie fragend an als er sah das ihr blick wieder verträumt gen Himmel gerichtete war, was sah sie dort nur? Leicht erschrocken sah sie ihn an  
  
"Alles Okay?" frage er vorsichtig und lächelte sie wieder an aber anders als zuvor, er würde sich wünschen sie würde es genauso interessieren dass ihr leben von diesem Plan abhing.  
  
"ja, erzähl weiter ich habe zugehört!" Unsicher sah er sie noch an ehe er weiter sprach. " Aragon, wird euch ein Zimmer geben, da bin ich mir sicher, Tinus auch bei euch ist es besser ihr behaltet euren Namen, sonst könnte es zu Verwirrungen kommen!" Tinus nickte, endlich hatte dieser Elb sein Hirn angestrengt und einen vernünftigen Plan zu stande gebracht.  
  
"Gut, mehr wird sich schon zeigen!" Legolas lächelte nun nicht als er seinen Satz beendet hatte. Er stand langsam wie eine Katze auf und sah sich den Blick mit der Hand abschirmend in Richtung des Schlosses. Die anderen beiden sahen auch nach hinten doch das schloss wirkte von hier winzig, ein Wunder war ,jedoch das Legolas etwas sah.  
  
"Dort kommt er angehechelt ich sehe ihn er trägt etwas weißes!" Legolas sah beim letzten Abschnitt seines Satzes zu den beiden hinunter. Shila merkte wie groß er war sogar größer als sie, und er hatte lange Beine auch dies sah sie.  
  
"Man erzählte mir einst schon, wie gut die Augen der Elben seien doch nicht so, obwohl selbst die Augen eines völlig Blinden fast an meine herankommen!" Legolas sagte nicht, stumm und denkend blickte er auf den alten Mann er schien unglaublich weise zu sein in dem was er sagte und zu gerne wäre er dabei gewesen als er Silmara umstimmte sich helfen zu lassen. Nach einer kürzeren zeit schweigen, hörte man von unten ein kleines hecheln und stöhnen.  
  
"da bist du ja wir warten schon!" sagte Legolas mit einem Schuss Ironie in der Stimme  
  
"Schon, ist gut ich bin gerannt wie ein Irrer, wo ist sie?"  
  
"Hier!" hörte man plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme vom oberen teil des Felsens und Gimli erschrak als neben Legolas plötzlich eine wunderschöne Frau auftauchte, Ihr Kleid war zerrissen und zeigte ihre freie Schulter, Die Augen wirkten müde geschwollen und schwarz! Sie hatte jedoch nichts von ihrer Schönheit verloren, obwohl sie blasser geworden war. Gimlis blick wanderte an ihrem Kleid hinab es war schmutzig voller Staub doch schön, sie war zierlich und machte nicht den Anschein eine großartige Kriegerin zu sein, doch nur ungern wollte er dies testen.  
  
"ich... ich...das kleid!" er sah auf das Kleid das er immer noch in den Händen hielt, er stand unglaubliche Angst aus sie so vor ihm stehen zu haben, was wenn sie nur so tat und ihn gleich anfallen würde, man hörte schlimme sachen von ihr, sie spielte mit ihren Opfern, was wenn dieses Getue nur ein Spiel von ihr war?  
  
"Danke Gimli ich werde es dir nie vergessen!" sagte Legolas und sprang neben Gimli der von dem Aufprall Legolas' so erschrocken war das dieser entsetzt zurück wisch. Legolas zog die Augenbraun hoch und sah ihn verdutzt an was war in ihn gefahren?  
  
"Alles klar mit dir?" Gimli zuckte wieder aus seiner Trance in die ihn Silmara mit ihrem Aussehen gefangen hielt, er könnte ihr nie trauen. In was für eine Situation brachte ihn dieser Elb nur wieder, hätte er es nicht einfach bleiben lassen können. Egal wie schön sie war, Gimli hätte es in diesem Moment nicht gestört wäre sie in dieser Schlacht gestorben. Silmara jedoch wunderte sich nicht über diese Reaktion sie war es gewohnt von alles entsetzt angegafft zu werden, doch war es als gefiel es ihr in diesem Moment noch weniger warum nur? Sie wartete nur darauf dass Gimli auf die Frage Legolas' antwortete. Doch der sah immer noch irritiert auf Silmara.  
  
"Gimli?" fragte Legolas wieder behutsam und beugte sich ein wenig zu dem Zwerg hinunter, endlich reagierte der auf Legolas' Rufe und sah ihn an seine kleinen Braunen Augen flimmerten gefährlich.  
  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht! Und in dieser Sache , bitte mich nie wieder um etwas!" flüsterte er ihm zu. Legolas nickte und streckte seine Arme aus dass Gimli ihm das Kleid in die Hand drücken konnte, doch nicht nur das Kleid gab er ihm. Aus seiner Tasche zog er ein, kleines Diadem und eine Halskette. Legolas nahm beides und betrachtete es. Das Diadem war in weiß und Silber und würde sich über Silmaras Stirn ziehen, es war wunderschön, das glitzernde Silber verdrehte sich immer mehr in einander bis es sich in der Mitte traf dort funkelte ein glasartiger Stein wie ein Stern und im Sonnenlicht spiegelten sich etliche Farben wieder. Die Halskette bestand aus einem einfachen Silber Kettchen und einem Anhänger mit einem genauso funkelten Stein in der Form eines Herzens. Gimli beobachte nun Legolas er sah wie das funkeln der Steine sich in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte und lächelte. Endlich riss sich Legolas von dem Stein los und sah Gimli bewundernd an.  
  
"Woher hast du das nur, Gimli? Ich Bezweifele dass es von dir stammt!" Gimli grinste  
  
"Nein das würde mir gar nicht stehen, Doch nahe meines Zimmers ist ein dunkeler Raum, Zwerge haben schwächen was dunkele Räume oder Höhlen angeht ebenso ist das so eine Sache mit der Neugierde, ich sah mich mal darin um und bin über eine Truhe gestolpert, diese Sache mit der Neugierde verhalf mir dann auch dazu das Schloss zu knacken und eben dort fand ich dieses Kleid es strahlte sogar so, dass es wie eine Lampe den restlichen Saal erhellte.!" Legolas kehrte wieder zur Realität zurück und wurde vernünftig.  
  
"Und was ist wenn jemand im Schloss dieses Kleid erkennt?" Gimli grinste  
  
"ich glaube nicht, die Truhe war so verstaubt niemand war daran gewesen ebenso das Schloss und ohne das Schloss anzufassen kommt man an dieses Kleid nicht heran." Legolas seufzte und ging in Richtung Felsen  
  
"ich hoffe du behältst recht, Freund!" Gimli erwiderte nichts. Shila hatte nicht verstehen können was die beiden dort unten Besprachen doch sie merkte wie viel Misstrauen dieser Zwerg gegen sie hegte. Da wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen als Legolas wieder mit einem Satz neben ihr Stand und ihr das Kleid samt der kette und dem Diadem entgegenstreckte, zögernd nahm sie es ohne einen Ton zu machen. Legolas lächelte wieder liebevoll und Schritt zu Tinus der immer noch am Boden des Felsens sah s  
  
"ich denke Shila kann sich hier alleine umziehen!" Er bückte sich und stemmte den alten Mann in die Höhe  
  
"und was soll das?" fragte dieser nur während Legolas ihn bis zum Rand trug.  
  
"ich bezweifele ihr könntet dies von alleine!" sagte Legolas und sprang in die tiefe heftig durchgeschüttelt landeten sie.  
  
"Nein, wenn mir dieser Aufprall schon solche Kopfschmerzen bereitet bezweifle ich dies auch!" Legolas setzte ihn ab und blickte hinauf zum Felsen wo Shila immer noch wie angewurzelt stand und zweifelnd nach unten blickte.  
  
"Worauf wartest du zieh dich um!" Shila nickte nur und schritt in die Mitte des Felsens wo sie die drei nicht sehen konnten. Die drei sahen sich schweigend an, oben vom Felsen hörte mach Stoff rascheln und Legolas blickte zu Tinus.  
  
"Woher kennen sie Shila!" Tinus sah ihn auch an, er hatte auch zum Felsen gesehen  
  
"ich war ihr Lehrer!" sagte er ganz locker, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt gewesen. Doch Legolas und Gimli entfuhr es ein entsetztes  
  
"was?" Legolas konnte es nicht glauben dieser weise Mann stand in der Verbindung mit dem bösen? Er erschien ihm immer so nett schlau und weise, ein Diener des bösen würde solche Charakterzüge niemals aufbringen! Doch Tinus lachte nur in sich hinein.  
  
"Nein, keine Angst ich gehöre nicht zu dem bösen, ich wurde in Barad-Dur als Sklave gehalten und eines Tages befahl mir Silmara sie zu lehren,!" Legolas beruhigte sich wieder es wäre schon zu komisch gewesen, wäre er auf der andren Seite  
  
"In was lehren?" fragte Gimli, ihn schien es sehr zu interessieren sodass er seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwand  
  
"In der Menschenkunde!" Gimli und Legolas zogen ihre Stirn in Falten sie konnten mit diesem begriff nichts anfangen, fragend sahen sie sich an. Erneut lachte Tinus und klärte sie auf: "Silmara wollte alle Schwächen alle Gefühle und alle Schmerzen der Menschen und Elben erfahren und ich sollte ihr dabei helfen, es war meine einzige Chance zu überleben und wie man ja gesehen hat half es nichts, sie versagte trotzdem!" Gimli sah fragend zu Legolas  
  
"Was ist eigentlich passiert, dass sie macht was ihr wollt?" Legolas fing an zu erzählen alles bis den teil wer Silmara umstimmte den er wusste selber noch nicht wie Tinus es angestellt hatte, und Tinus schwieg, doch Legolas war ihm so dankbar das er ihm dieses kleine Geheimnis ließ. Gerade als Legolas zuende gesprochen hatte fing Tinus an zu reden  
  
"Shila ist schon länger da oben und ich höre auch keinen Mucks mehr!" Legolas stimmte ihm mit einem Bedenkenden nicken zu, irgendetwas stimmte einfach nicht ging es ihr gut?  
  
"Shila?" rief Tinus in die Stille hinein, sie warteten ein paar Sekunden auf die Reaktion doch nichts kam keine antwort  
  
"Silmara!" versuchte es Tinus noch einmal anders.  
  
"ich wusste gleich dass man ihr nicht trauen kann!" sagte Gimli mit der Hand zum Mund gerichtete das nur Legolas es hören konnte. Legolas schenkte ihm ein bösen Blick. Und sprang auf den Felsen, was er dort sah versetzte ihn in einen Zauber den er noch nie erlebt hatte. Shila stand vor ihm so wunderschön. Das Diadem leuchtete so stark dass es von ihren schwarzen Augen ablenkte, und das Lange Kleid mit einem Ausschnitt passte perfekt. Es war aus weißer Seide und nur an der Seite war mit einem Silbernen Faden eine Blume aufgestickt. Die Kette hing um ihren Hals und strahlte ihre schwarzen Haare an. Langsam schritt er auf sie zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Shila zuckte zurück und funkelte ihn böse an  
  
"Was machst du?" doch er kam mit seiner hand näher und berührte ihre Wange. Shila war verwirt als er anfing an der Wange zu reiben. Dann zog Legolas seine Hand zurück und grinste  
  
"Du hattest dort einen Fleck!" Shila sah ihn noch immer böse an aber entspannte ihre Gesichtszüge etwas.  
  
"Also was ist warum reagierst du auf unsere Rufe nicht?" Sie blickte ihn nicht an sondern starrte zum Boden.  
  
"ich weiß nicht, ich kann einfach nicht in dieses schloss gehen ich passe nicht dazu ich werde diese Sitten nicht kennen und irgendwann werden sie mich verdächtigen und einsperren!"  
  
"Mal halblang!" sagte Legolas schnell ehe sie sich noch mehr in ihre Zweifel verfraß  
  
"ich, ich meine wir sind doch da um dir zu Helfen um im momend fällst du nicht auf es sind so viele von andren Ländern gekommen Zwerge, Elben und andere Wesen. Da wird eine wunderschöne Frau am wenigsten auffallen, also was ist kommst du?" Sie zögerte noch was hatte dieser Elb gesagt, wunderschön? Tinus hatte ihr erzählt das sich Menschen gegenseitig Komplimente machen um sich näher zu kommen, auf keinen Fall wollte sie diesem Elb näher kommen allein bei der Vorstellung bekam sie Gänsehaut und musste sich fast schütteln.  
  
"Was ist den?" frage er ein wenig ungeduldig als er ihren etwas entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Sie fing sich wieder und erinnerte sich erneut daran dass sie gehen konnte wann sie wollte und wenn es ihr zu viel werden würde wenn dieser Elb irgendetwas versuchen würde. Legolas streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen doch sie ignorierte sie und ging an ihm vorbei zum Abgrund. Langsam ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken, was hatte er nun falsch gemacht? Er sah Shilas alte Sachen auf dem Boden liegen und beschloss sie dort liegen zu lassen es würde sie schon niemand nehmen. Er hörte noch wie Shila auf dem Boden ankam ,als er sich umdrehte und ebenfalls nach unten sprang.  
  
Die und gezähmt???? Na ja ich weiß ja nicht. Ach ja die ist schon ein Miststück. Ich sag das endet in einem Dilemma  
  
Was soll's ich will denen ja keine Vorschriften machen... Ups muss ich ja! Lol  
  
Danke an alle die mir so fleissig schreiben..... ihr seid echt toll 


	9. part8 Minas Tirith, von innen

Minas Tirith, von Innen Minas Tirith war von Außen als erstes Eine Festung und zum Schutz gebaut, doch im Inneren sah es anders aus. Normalerweise wäre heute morgen Markt gewesen, doch die Menschen trauten sich nicht aus ihren Häusern zu groß war der Schock des Angriffes und der Tatsache das Silmaras Leiche noch nicht gefunden wurde. Der Statthalter Denethor starb in der vergangenen Nacht und viele setzte dies mit. Die Mauern würden schnell wieder aufgebaut werden doch die Wunden Äußerlich und Seelisch der Menschen in Minas Tirith würden nie richtig verheilen. Shila lief neben Legolas hinter den beiden kamen Gimli und Tinus die sich über die Stadt unterhielten, zwischen Shila und Legolas war es still. Shila hatte Angst diese Stadt zu betreten und an den Kerkern vorbei zu laufen in denen sie später vielleicht auch Landen würde. Immer wieder mussten sie über Leichen von Orks oder Menschen steigen, Shila machte dies nicht doch für die anderen drei war es eine Ekelhafte Sache. Die Männer die, die Leichen beiseite räumten machten strenge und traurige Gesichter, doch einer sah Legolas an und grüße ihn Höflich. Legolas nickte nur zurück. Shilas Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Sie sah auf Legolas' Hände wie sie immer wieder auf und zu gingen er war ebenso nervös, jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass es ihm ebenso schlecht gehen würde wenn rauskommen würde wer sie war, warum tat er dies alles für sie? Sie wollte ihn töten und er half ihr? Legolas' Arme wippten im Einklang mit seinen Füßen. Ihr Blick wanderte im laufen weiter an ihm hoch und sie sah wie Kräftig er trotz seines zarten Gesichtsausdruckes doch aussah. Dann plötzlich sah er sie auch an und sie sah wieder weg starr auf den Boden. Sie kamen immer näher ans Tor heran und genauso wie Shila dachte war es, Legolas war ebenso nervös wie sie. Ob sie, sie erkennen würden? Und wenn ja was würde dann mit ihm passieren? Aragorn wäre sehr sauer und er würde wie Gimli nicht verstehen warum er dies tat, warum auch er verstand es ja selber nicht. Während sie so weiter liefen kreisten viele solcher Gedanken in ihren Köpfen herum. Die Sonne brannte nun wärmer und wärmte die Menschen in Minas Tirith, doch wenn man seinen blick zum Boden wandte war einem gar nicht sonnig zumute, viele Frauen hatten ihre Männer verloren und viele Kinder ihre Väter. Es waren nur noch wenige Schritte bis zum Tor und jetzt wurden die vier von einem Leichenzug begleitet. Shilas blick fiel auf die Leiche die neben ihr getragen wurde, sie sah schrecklich aus weiß und mit offenen Augen, er war wohl an einer Verletzung am Bauch gestorben den von dort strömte das Blut. Schnell wand sie ihren Blick ab und starrte zum Tor sie waren angekommen und schritten über die Holz Brücke, Shilas Herz rast wie noch nie sie hatte unglaubliche Angst. Legolas schritt nun ein paar Schritte vor ihr und irgendwie beruhigte sie dies. Als sie die Stadt betraten wandte sich sofort einer der Wachen an sie, Shilas herz schien stehen zu bleibe und sie merkte wie ihr Kopf anfing zu glühen.  
  
"Hey wer seid ihr?" fragte er in einem strengen Tonfall, sein Gesicht war jung und er hatte eine große Narbe auf der backe doch wirkte er neben Legolas klein.  
  
"ich bin ein sehr guter Freund von Aragon, Zukünftiger König Gondors und dies ist Gimli ebenfalls ein guter Freund von ihm. Und dies...!" Er nahm Shila vor sich  
  
"Ist eine sehr gut Bekannte von mir aus Nimrais und ihr Vater!" Er streckte sein hand aus und deutete auf Tinus. Der Soldat zögerte und blieb still ehe er in einem noch strengeren Ton sagte:  
  
"Tut mir leid aber ohne Erlaubnis des Königs muss ich euch den eintritt verwehren ich kann...!"  
  
"dann erlaubt ihnen schon das eintreten!" sagte plötzlich eine raue und Männliche Stimme neben ihm. Der Soldat wollte gerade protestieren als er bemerkte wer hier mit ihm sprach ohne irgendeinen Widerspruch verbeugte er sich und ging auf seinen Posten zurück.  
  
"Aragorn!" sagte Legolas erfreut und ging lachend auf ihn zu. Shila musterte ihn neugierig, er war ein Mittelalter Mann mit einem Bart und Mittellangen dunklen haaren. Sein Gesicht war hager und würde er nicht Lachen sogar Finster. Er sah nicht gerade wie ein König aus und auch gekleidet war er nicht wie einer.  
  
"Man sagte mir du und Gimli wären in die Schlacht gerannt, umso erfreuter bin ich euch wieder zu sehen, Doch wäre es sehr nett wenn du mir deine bezaubernde Begleitung vorstellen würdest!" Shila schreckte hoch, ein Glück Aragorn schien sie nicht zu erkennen. Grinsend wand sich Legolas an sie.  
  
"das hier ist Shila von Nimrais sie und ihr Vater Tinus folgten dem Heer Rohans in diese schlacht da sie den Weg nicht konnten und landeten hier!" Aragorn sah Shila Nachdenklich an und es war ihr unangenehm das er sie so anstarrte sie hatte Angst er könnte etwas merken. Aragorn rieb sich seinen Bart und starrte sie immer noch Nachdenklich an  
  
"Und was wenn ich fragen dürfte führt euch in unsere Stadt?" Shila stutzte was sollte sie darauf antwortet  
  
"Nun ja!" sagte sie mit einer quiekenden Stimme, schnell räusperte sie sich.  
  
"Sie wollte mich besuchen!" sagte Legolas erfreut über seinen Einfall und ignorierte den spöttischen Blick von Gimli der nun neben Aragorn stand.  
  
"Ja... wir wollten ihn besuchen... schon so lange haben wir nichts mehr von ihm gehört!" sagte Shila und versuchte sicher zu klingen doch es scheiterte kläglich.  
  
"Neiiinnn Oh mein Gott Nein!" schrie eine weibliche stimme weiter hinter ihnen plötzlich, alle fünf drehten sich gleichzeitig von dem schrei erschüttert um. Die Leiche die sie eben noch begleitet hatte lag nun am Boden und ein junge hübsche Frau mit blonden haaren kniete neben dem verstorbenen. Sie weinte und schrei bitterlich.  
  
"was hat diese Hexe getan ich werde sie hassen auf ewig!" Schrie sie wieder und Shilas Augen weiteten sich immer mehr. Jetzt rannten ein paar Soldaten auf sie zu und wollten sie von ihrem Geliebten wegzerren doch sie werte sich. Mit geballten Kräften zogen die Soldaten sie in die Höhe, doch sogar als sie keinen Boden unter den Füßen mehr hatte schrie und trat sie um sich. Sie weinte bitterlich und Shilas Augen weiteten sich immer mehr; sie war schockiert über dass was sie sah, sie sah im Sonnen licht eine Träne von ihrer Wange fallen, auf den Toten Mann, sie glitzerte und Shila bemerkte nicht wie Aragorn sie anstarrte.  
  
"Wie ihr seht gibt es für mich sehr viel zu tun, es ist keine leichte Zeit und wir versuchen alles mögliche, doch Wunden wie diese Frau dort hinten erleidet werden nie heilen." Shila wand ihren Kopf an ihn doch ihr blick war immer noch auf die Frau gerichtet die jetzt von einem starken Soldaten getragen wurde. Jetzt sah sie Aragorn an, er musterte sie immer noch skeptisch und es schien als habe er sie schon einmal gesehen.  
  
"Nun den, Semon gib unseren Gästen ein Zimmer und helfe ihnen beim..!" in diesem Moment stockte er und hielt inne sein Blick wanderte suchend den Boden ab dann sah er Shila genauso skeptisch wie beim letzten mal an  
  
"Habt ihr kein Gepäck?" Shila merkte wie eine Ader an ihren Kopf zu pulsieren begann und sie knallrot anlief, sie sah sich schon wie die Gitter Tür vor ihr zufiel. Und ihr Kopf glühte. In diesem Moment war sie viel zu verwirrt um irgendetwas sagen zu können. Auch Legolas sah entsetzt auf seinen Freund er hatte sein Misstrauen ebenfalls bemerkt, da sprach Tinus  
  
"Auf der nicht gerade lockeren reise verloren wir unser Gepäck!"  
  
"beide?" Aragon schob seine Augenbraun nach oben und sah ihn fragend an  
  
"Nein nicht beide doch wir teilten uns ein Gepäckstück!"  
  
"Nun den wenn das so ist lasse ich später ein paar Kleider auf euer Zimmer bringen, Legolas und Gimlis Freunde sind auch meine!" Aragorns Gesicht entspannte sich wieder und er grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Wenn der wüsste, dachte sich Legolas, wer würde weder der Freund von Shila noch von ihm bleiben ! Und Shila vertraute Aragorn immer noch nicht. Eher überrascht als Freundlich schob sie ihre Lippen zu einem lächeln nach oben, aber woher sollte Aragorn sie kennen, sie selbst hatte ihn noch nie gesehen!  
  
"Semon?" rief er und der Soldat der ihnen noch vor ein paar Minuten den Weg versperrt hatte kam auf die fünf zu und verbeugte sich vor Aragorn ehe er die drei bat ihm zu folgen, natürlich brauchte er keine Anweisungen von Aragorn er hatte mit seinen neugierigen Ohren alles mitangehört. Aragorn sah den Fünf noch nach er stand wie angewurzelt da und starrt Shila mit ihren langen schwarzen haaren hinterher. Jetzt strich er sich nachdenklich über sein Bart und verkleinerte seine Augen zu einem angestrengten Blick. "Hübsche Frau, pass auf Legolas!" sagte dieser nur als die fünf um eine Ecke bogen.  
  
~*~  
  
Shila sah sich nur noch um. Ganz Minas Tirith bestand aus weißem Stein und leuchtete durch die Sonne nur noch mehr. Der Boden war aus weißem Marmor und glühte unter der Sonne, nur an manchen Stellen hörte er auf und dort war eine Viereckige Stelle auf der Gras wuchs dort standen bäume und kein einziges braunes Blatt hing an ihm. Als sie gerade an einem Baum vorbeiliefen zwitscherte ein kleiner Vogel, es hörte sich an wie eine Melodie die den Menschen hier sagen wollte:  
  
"habt Mut alles wird wieder gut!" Immer wieder führte eine kleine Treppe neben ihnen hoch zu Häusern die Mittelalter gemäß aussahen, mit fast schwarzen Holzbalken und wunderschönen weißen Zement. Der kleine Trupp wurde von vielen Menschen angestarrt, Elben, Zwerge und Menschen auf einen Haufen sah man selten. Semon bog mit ihnen um viele kleine Ecken und hinter jeder Ecke wurde es noch schöner. Bis sie an einer Ecke ankamen an der eine Wendeltreppe steil nach oben führte.  
  
"ich denke mir mal es wäre gut ihr würdet nebeneinander wohnen!" sagte Semon und schritt die Treppe hinauf sie war ebenfalls aus Marmor angefertigt und ähnelte den Treppen in Mordor außer das sie dort schwarz wie die nacht waren und nur von fackeln beleuchtet wurden. Diese Treppen brauchten dies nicht sie waren so hell das es Shila erstaunte das sie alles sah. Oben angekommen standen sie auf einem langen Flur der mit einem Roten Teppich belegte war und an der einen Seite nur Türen hatte auf der andren seite gab es keine Wände nur Säulen, es war wie ein kleiner Balkon von dem man auf den Hof sehen konnte, in dem sie eben noch liefen. Shila wollte noch weiter laufen doch wäre sie fast gegen Tinus gelaufen der abrupt stehen blieb, erst dort bemerkte sie dass alle standen und Semon eine Tür aufstieß.  
  
"Bitteschön!"  
  
"habt Dank" sagte Tinus, Semon lächelte und seine Narbe wanderte nach oben. Dann lächelte er Shila auch zu und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne und ging!  
  
"Also ich wohne nur ein paar Türen weiter!" sagte Legolas und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Shila blickte ihn an es war komisch seine Stimme zu hören lange hatte er schon nichts mehr gesagt.  
  
"Gut!" sagte Tinus und lächelte Legolas an. Dann trat Shila als erste in das Zimmer ,es war klein, Shilas erster Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Stuhl aus Holz der einsam in der Ecke stand. Sie schritt hinter die Türschwelle und sie sah neugierig aus, hinter sich hörte sie wie sich Legolas' Schritte entfernten. Doch sie störte sich daran nicht und sah sich weiter um Es waren drei Zimmer, zwei Schlafzimmer und ein bad das erste Schlafzimmer in das man trat war ein wunderschönes kleines aber elegantes Schlafzimmer, Mit einem großen weißen Bett. Shila schritt langsam betrachtend durch das Zimmer ihr Blick verfing sich in einem kleinen Spiegel, der mit Goldenen Einsäumung umgeben war, sie hatten die vorm von Blättern und Rosen. Langsam streckte sie die Finger aus und berührte das Glas des Spiegels, sie strich mit dem Finger hinunter und spürte die glatte Faser des Spiegels, doch ihre Hände schwitzten und wackelten hinunter und hinterließen Spuren von Wasser. Den Zeigefinger immer noch auf dem Spiegel sah sie sich um alles sah einfach Harmonisch aus neben dem bett stand ein kleines Tischchen mit einer Lampe drauf sie war nicht an und es war dafür auch noch viel zu hell den als sie zu dem Ursprung des Lichtes sah fiel ihr das Fenster auf, weiße Umrandungen mit weißen fast durchsichtigen Gardinen. Das Fenster war riesig fast so groß wie die Wand und es war einfach nur fesselnd. Ihr Finger rutsche quietschend vom Spiegel und wurde heiß von dem Schnellen scheuern. Sie umklammerte ihren Finger mit der anderen Hand und drehte sich um so das ihre Haare auf eine seite flogen. Da stand Tinus in der Tür und starrte sie an, es schien als studierte er sie genaustes. Seine Hände hatte er vor sich verschränkt und jetzt da sie ihn auch ansah lächelte er sogar. Sie erwiderte es keineswegs nicht Äußerlich noch Innerlich hatte sie das verlangen zu lächeln.  
  
"Es scheint euch zu faszinieren also lass ich euch hier schlafen!" sagte er und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.  
  
"Es fasziniert mich nicht!" sagte sie und drehte sich von ihm ab sie schlenderte nun zum Fenster und sah hinaus, vor ihr sah sie den Leichenberg der Orks wie noch mehr Menschen sie auf einender stapelten. Abrupt drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um ließ ihren Finger los und schritt im schnellen Tempo an ihm vorbei.  
  
"ich schlafe im anderen Zimmer!" Sie rannte so schnell an im vorbei ins andere Zimmer das Tius befürchtete irgendetwas vorzufinden würde er jetzt zum Fenster laufen. Er löste seine Hände von einander und verlagerte sein gewicht wieder auf seine Füße, Langsam lief er zum Fenster und wie Shila gefiel ihm der Anblick überhaupt nicht. Jetzt waren fast alle Orks auf einem Stapel. Männer mit fackeln trafen ein und warfen sie auf die Orks das Feuer brannte nicht gleich die Orks waren zu Nass. Die Männer jubelten und grölten, Tinus hatte volles Verständnis mit Shilas plötzlicher abfuhr. Er wand sich Nachdenklich vom Fenster ab und sah sich ebenfalls im Zimmer um. Sein Blick verfing sich ebenfalls wieder im Spiegel. Shilas Fingerabdruck zeichnete sich noch immer im Spiegel ab. Sein Blick war ruhig und er machte keine Anzeichen zum Nachdenken dieser Spiegel fesselte ihn einfach nur, wie lange war es her seid er in einen Spiegel gesehen hatte. 20 Jahre oder 30? Er schritt zum Spiegel er hatte Angst vor dem was er darin sehen könnte. Doch er erschrak nicht vor seinem Spiegelbild, so hatte er sich immer vorgestellt, alt zu viele Falten vom Nachdenken und vom Altern, weiße haare auf dem Kopf und im Gesicht und seine kleinen Augen. Er seufzte tief durch und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar. Sein Blick fiel rüber zum Bad und ein genüssliches Lächeln breite sich auf seinem Gesicht auf  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli folgte Legolas in sein Zimmer obwohl es ja IHR Zimmer war den sie teilten es sich. Legolas stieß die Tür auf und ließ sich seufzend auf Bett fallen. Auf dem Rücken starrte er die decke an und ein schelmisches Lächeln durchzog sein Gesicht. Gimli mochte sie gar nicht erst ausmalen an was er dachte. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihn und starrte ihn an. Legolas bemerkte nach einer Weile seine Blicke wie sie auf seiner Haut brannten und er blickte ihn ebenfalls an, stumm sahen sie sich an bis Gimli auf einmal los prustete  
  
"was ist?" frage Legolas und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf er musste auch schmunzeln. Gimlis Bart wippte auf und ab.  
  
"Weißt du...." sagte er und rieb sich über seinen Bart  
  
"Es ist nur..." er räusperte sich um nicht gleich wieder loszulachen, und rieb sich eine Träne aus den Augen.  
  
"versteh mich nicht falsch!" schon wieder räusperte er sich und setzte sich senkrecht auf.  
  
"Was zum Teufel ist denn?" Da lachte er wieder auf.  
  
"Zum Teufel ist genau das richtige Wort!" Er atmete schwer aus um noch so viel Kraft zu bekommen weiter zu reden.  
  
"Aber es müsste heißen neben dem Teufel." Da wurde Gimlis blick ernst und er sah ihn streng fast gebieterisch an.  
  
"ich muss dich doch wohl nicht fragen ob du weißt was du hier tust oder?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten redete er weiter.  
  
"Wir wohnen neben den Teufel, in den du nur so nebenher bemerkt verknallt bist, du hast einen guten Freund belogen oder soll ich sagen den Zukünftigen König Gondors, du hast mich in die ganze Sache reingezogen und was das schlimmste ist niemand braucht einen Hellseher um zu sehen das diese Sache böse endet!" Bei jedem Wort war er seinem Freund ein Stück näher gerückt, doch Legolas hatte ihn die ganze Zeit nur Stumm angesehen was sollte er den auch sagen? Langsam atmete er tief aus und ein.  
  
"Sie wird sich verändern, sie hat sich schon jetzt ein bisschen verändert!"  
  
"Und wenn das alles nur ein Trick ist, ein Spiel von ihr?"  
  
"ich würde es merken!"  
  
"Nein würdest du nicht du bist krank vor Liebe!"  
  
"Glaube mir, ich habe ihre Augen so gesehen wie es nie ein anderer gesehen hat!" Gimli wurde langsam sauer, warum verstand er ihn bloß nicht. Es war ja nicht so dass er ihn nicht verstand, aber wäre er in seiner Situation gewesen hätte er versucht Silmara zu vergessen.  
  
"Legolas, ich werde nicht erst versuchen dich zu verstehen, aber erwarte nicht dass ich dich dann auch verstehe!"  
  
"nein, werde ich nicht, lass mich nur machen, ich erwarte keine Liebe von ihr, aber ich erwarte dass sie mir zuhört und versteht worum es mir geht!" Gimli lächelte obwohl es ihm nicht zumute war  
  
"Willst du ihr sagen was du empfindest?"  
  
"nein!" sagte Legolas sofort und streng, er wand ich wieder von ihm ab und stand auf. Langsam sah er zum Fenster auch er sah die Orks wie sie unter einer riesigen Flame verrotteten.  
  
"ich würde es auch machen, es ist besser wenn sie es nicht erfährt!"  
  
"ja das ist es wohl!" sagte Legolas und drehte sich wieder zu Gimli um, der sah s immer noch auf dem Stuhl. Legolas rieb sich über die Stirn und setzte sie in Falten, die andere Hand stemmte er in die Hüften  
  
"Kopfschmerzen?" fragte Gimli vorsichtig und zog seine Augenbraun in die Höhe.  
  
"Nein, mir geht nur zuviel durch den Kopf, ich weiß nicht was ich machen würde, wenn sie auf ewig verloren wäre.!" Gimli lächelte und zum ersten mal verstand er ihn ein wenig, Legolas tat dies nicht aus liebe sondern weil er Silmara helfen wollte und so wie es aussah schaffte er es auch.  
  
"Auch sie wird dir auf kurz oder Lang nicht wiederstehen können!" sagte Gimli Lächelnd, auch über Legolas' Gesicht fuhr ein Lächeln und seine Hände fielen empört zur Seite.  
  
"das ist verrückt, erstens ist dies nicht wahr und zweitens lege ich es nicht darauf an !"  
  
"Es gibt genug Mädchen die dich anhimmeln, und dies alleine in Minas Tirith!" Legolas Kinnlatte fiel hinunter und er stemmte beide Hände empört in die hüfte.  
  
"Gimli! höre ich etwa Neid?"  
  
"Nicht direkt, also gibst du es zu!"  
  
"ich gebe nichts zu!"  
  
"Was gibst du nicht zu?"  
  
"das die Mädchen mich anhimmeln!"  
  
"Also stimmt es!"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Doch!"  
  
"Ach was soll das? Ich habe meine Meinung und du hast deine, Okay?" Gimli nickte Grinsend, er war eigentlich nicht der Meinung das Legolas ein Frauenheld war, den er suchte sich die Frauen genau doch nicht immer so klug aus, doch er liebte es ihn zu ärgern und zu provozieren.  
  
"mi dôl chîn tuia thâr!"* Sagte Legolas und boxte Gimli fies in die Seite. Zwischen Zwerge und Elben sah die Vergangenheit nie so rosig aus und auch als Freunde konnten sie nicht immer Harmonisch leben, doch diese beiden versuchten es so gut es ging. Gimli sah seinen Freund immer noch grinsend an als es klopfte!  
  
~*~  
  
Als Tinus hereinkam sah s Shila auf ihrem Bett beide Hände über dem Kopf verschränkt und er sah ihr Gesicht nicht. Und er konnte nicht sehen was sie dachte oder ob sie etwas bedrückte, obwohl er sich diese Frage selber beantworten konnte. Sie sah ihn auch nicht an als er fast neben ihm stand, doch sehr wohl merkte sie wie er neben ihr stand und wie er sie eindringlich ansah, es gefiel ihr nicht, wie seine Blicke sie durchbohrten. Tinus legte langsam seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und funkelte ihn sauer an, jetzt sah er was sie dachte und fühlte, sie rang wie so viele male mit sich selber versuchte sich selbst zur Guten Seite zu bekehren, doch den Versuch hatte er zunichte gemacht und er schämte sich nun dafür sie gestört zu haben. Sie nahm sofort seine Hand und schleuderte sie von ihrer Schulter er wurde einen Meter nach hinten geschleudert und kam wackelig zum Stehen. Es entstand eine Stille und keiner sagte einen Ton außer Shilas regelmäßigen Atemzügen die recht laut waren. Tinus schämte sich immer mehr, doch er bemerkte ihre Schweißperlen auf der Stirn sie musste richtig mit sich gerungen haben und er? Er hatte es zerstört, nun war wieder ein bisschen Bosheit aus ihrem Käfig den sie sich mit Mühe gebastelt hatte entwichen.  
  
"Shila? Ist alles Okay, du rast und schwitzt!" Sie verkleinerte ihre Augen zu schlitzen und funkelte ihn an.  
  
"Selbst wenn ich habe nie darum gebeten euch wie ein Betreuer aufzuführen!" Shilas Hände lagen straff an ihrer seite und sie atmete nun noch lauter und schwerer, sie hatte die Orks gesehen, hatte mit ihnen auf dem Scheiterhaufen gebrannt und ihr war klar geworden wie sehr sie in der Klemme steckte, sie war ausgerastet, und Tinus sah es nun auch. Shilas Zimmer hatte ebenfalls einen Spiegel der nun zerbrochen an der Wand hing. Sie hatte ihn aus Wut zerschlagen einfach so aus Wut und verzweifeln. Tinus wusste zum ersten mal nicht was er sagen sollte er war zu tiefst bestürzt über ihre Aggression.  
  
"Shila...ich.... glaube nicht dass ihr dies wolltet!"  
  
"Nein???" schrie sie ihn an und stürmte auf ihn zu, doch wieder empfand Tinus keine Angst, Shila spürte es und ihr überkam es, egal wie schrecklich sie war er würde nie Angst vor ihr bekommen.  
  
"Wollte ich nicht? Ich weiß selber was ich will oder ist dies euer berüchtigter Rat den ihr mir geben wollt? Das ich nicht will was ich mache!" Tinus reagierte schnell, er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren er sah in sie was Sauron angerichtet hatte. Blitzschnell hielt er sie fest und schüttelte sie durch, bis ihre Hände die sie erhoben hatte Schlaff zu Boden fielen.  
  
"Shila verdammt, setzt vertrauen in uns nicht in euer Gefühl, es betrügt euch momentan noch zu sehr!" Er ließ sie los und sie stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück ehe sie stehen blieb und ihren Kopf in die Hände stützte. Wieder herrschte die Stille. Tinus hatte getan was er schon vom Anfang tun sollte. Shila atmete nicht schnell sondern leise und langsam. Ihren Kopf immer noch in die Hände gestützt. Jetzt ließ sie ihre Hand in Richtung Boden senken den Kopf immer noch gebückt. Die Dicken schwarzen Haare verstecken ihr Gesicht und Tinus konnte nicht sehen ob sie genauso wie beim letzten mal vor Wut kochte, er begab sich in eine enorme Gefahr mit einer Bestie unter einem Dach zu leben. Da hörte er in der Stille etwas aufklatschen. Sofort sah er zu ihr den Kopf immer noch nach untern Hängend, da sah er es ein Tropfen fiel von ihr auf den Boden wo schon ein zweiter Tropfen wartete, sie weinte!!! Ohne einen Ton, sie stand da und weinte!!!  
  
"Shila?" fragte er ganz vorsichtig, doch sie gab keine Antwort, wieder klatsche ein Tropfen zum Boden, sie sagte immer noch nichts. Jetzt wagte er es zum zweiten mal, schritt langsam auf sie zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Er fasste ihr Kinn und zog es in die Höhe, sie gehorchte und sah ihn an, in ihren Augen sammelte sich gerade wieder eine Träne und lief die Backe hinunter.  
  
"ich wollte das nicht doch ihr ließt mir keine Wahl!"  
  
"Welche Wahl habe ich schon die ich euch geben könnte!" sagte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme doch es klang noch stur und ungezähmt.  
  
"Ihr habt die Wahl zwischen gut und böse, nur überlast sie uns de euch würde es nur schlecht ergehen!"  
  
"Die Wahl?" Sie lächelte Hoffnungslos.  
  
"Die Wahl euch überlassen, ich lege also mein Schicksal in eure Hände wie ich mein Schwert in die von Sauron legte!"  
  
"Versucht es, wir haben gesagt ihr könnt jederzeit gehen, doch wir lassen euch nicht gehen ehe ihr es nicht mindestens einmal probiert habt!" Eine weitere Träne verließ ihr Backe und fiel gen Boden, wo sie klatschend neben die anderen fiel.  
  
"Ich fühlte jede einzelne Verbrennung die meine Orks unten erleiden, ich fühle Sauron wie er von dieser Niederlage erfährt und ich fühle gleichzeitig wie abstoßend ich dies alles finde!" Wieder legte Tinus die Hand auf ihre Schulter doch dieses mal stieß sie, sie nicht weg sondern sah ihn an, traurig, verstört und Ängstlich wie ein kleines Reh!  
  
"Gut, den ihr fühlt die schmerzen der anderen das tatet ihr früher nicht!"  
  
"Und das soll jetzt das gute daran sein?" fragte sie ihn mit großen Augen, Tinus lachte und fing sich schnell wieder  
  
"nein, es gibt auch wirklich Gute Seiten, die lehren wir euch doch ihr könnt mir keine Einzige positive Seite an eurem leben davor nennen!" Da plötzlich klopfte es und in Shila löste es sofort Herz rasen aus. Aragorn? Der entdeckt hatte wer sie wirklich war? Oder Soldaten die sie in die Verließe bringen wollten? Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen ab und starrte Tinus Hilfesuchend an. Doch der lächelte nur aufmunternd und ging zu Tür. Shila hörte wie er die Tür knarrend öffnete, eine kurze Stille die Shila zum zerspringen brachte trat ein ,ehe sie eine Stimme hörte die sie gut kannte.  
  
"Hallo Tinus ich wollte euch nur kurz eure sachen bringen die hat man bei uns abgeladen, ist sie nicht da?"  
  
"Doch ist sie!" hörte Legolas, Shilas Stimme von dem Türrahmen an dem sie lehnte und ihn anlächelte, sofort setzte sein Herzschlag aus und er fiel einen tiefen Berg hinunter.  
  
"Also.... ich Ähm. Also hier sind eure Klamotten die man mir brachte Außerdem gibt es Mittagessen!"  
  
"Mittagessen?" Shila runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust.  
  
"Wie auch immer!" sagte Tinus und riss Legolas die Klamotten aus der hand  
  
"Ich werde mich jetzt erst einmal umziehen!" Schnell stürmte er ins Bad. Legolas und Shila standen sich stumm gegenüber.  
  
"Und du weißt nicht was ein Mittagessen ist?" Legolas sah sie unglaubwürdig an.  
  
"Nun vom Namen her schätze ich das es ein Essen in der Mittagszeit ist oder?" Legolas lächelte nur, und Shila sah auf sein langes Blondes Haar das schien als würde das Mondlicht es bestrahlen, wie als hätte er einen eigenen Mond der um seinen Kopf flog und nur ihn bestrahlte. Auch Legolas machte sich seine Gedanken um sie, sie war einfach nur wunderschön, viel schöner als wenn sie ihre böse Art an sich hatte. Ihr Haar jedoch war zu schwarz schwarzer als die Nacht und ihre Augen immer noch schwarz, doch irgendwie schienen sie kleiner verquollen wenn er es nicht für unmöglich halten würde, würde er sagen sie hätte geweint.  
  
"Wie habt ihr in Mordor das mit dem Essen gemacht!?" Sie ließ Blitzartig von seinen Haaren ab und sah ihn in die Augen.  
  
"Eigentlich hat sich jeder was geholt wenn er Hunger hatte!" Legolas nickte nur stumm er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, und auch Shila wusste es nicht so recht, stumm standen sich beide gegenüber. Es gab so viel was Legolas hätte sagen können hätte er es über die Lippen gebracht, doch er schwieg nur stumm, gerne hätte er ihr seine Gefühle offenbart doch er schwieg und hielt sich an das Gespräch mit Gimli. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und heraus kam Tinus in einem Altertümlichen Gewand das in Braun Grau geschnürt war, er sah zum ersten mal richtig edel aus. Seine weißen Haare hatte er mit Wasser nach hinten gezogen. Und Lachte die beiden an  
  
"So Shila du bist dran, deine Gewänder liegen schon drinnen." Sie nickte nur, warf Legolas einen schnellen Blick zu und verschwand ohne einen weiteren Ton zu hinterlassen in Bad um aus dem von Staubfäden stinkenden Kleid von Gimli herauszukommen.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Tür fiel mit einem kleinen Rumps ins Schloss und unter den Männern trat eine Stille ein, ehe Tinus Legolas kritisch beäugte.  
  
"Du liebst sie nicht?" Legolas sah ihn entsetzt an seine Augen weiterten sich und er lief Rot an.  
  
"ich weiß es!" sagte Tinus wieder um ihm das reden zu erleichtern. Endlich fand auch er seine Worte wieder.  
  
"Woher wollen sie dass wissen?" Tinus lächelte.  
  
"Gut formuliert, Nicht verratend und doch alles preisgebend!" Wieder trat eine Stille ein in der Tinus Legolas die ganze Zeit anlächelte.  
  
"Glauben sie mir ich weiß viel mehr!" Legolas ließ seinen Blick von ihm ab, das Grinsen des alten Mannes konnte er nicht verstehen ihn war gar nicht zum Grinsen zumute. Langsam setzte er sich auf den Stuhl und ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen.  
  
"Eins können sie mir glauben, meine Gefühle für sie haben nichts mit meiner Mission zu tun, ich werde mich trotzdem um sie bemühen und das ohne versuchen ihr meine Gefühle klar zu machen oder es ihr zu zeigen indem......" Er sah ihn an und stockte schon wieder hatte er zu viel gesagt, soweit wollte er es gar nicht kommen lassen es war ihm unangenehm.  
  
"Indem sie, sie küssen!" beendete Tinus den Satz von Legolas der presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte stumm, die Hände vor sich zusammen gefaltet.  
  
"Gut dann wird ihr Geheimnis unter uns bleiben, ich werde nichts sagen ganz sicher! Aber passen sie auf das sie sich unter Kontrolle haben"  
  
"Gut!" sagte Legolas und rieb sich über seine Stirn die er schon seid längerem in Falten gelegte hatte, dann ließ er seinen Kopf sinken und seine langen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
In dem kleinen bad wurde es still, eben hatte es noch laut herum geklappert mit Stoff auf einander gerieben und wild geflucht doch jetzt? Jetzt war es auf einmal still geworden. Beide sahen gespannt auf sie Tür und langsam öffnete sie sich. Shila lugte über den Rammen zu ihnen und Legolas konnte nicht von der Schönheit ihrer Augen ablassen, sein herz schlug permanent gegen seinen Brustkorb.  
  
"bist du fertig?" fragte Tinus.  
  
"na ja, ich hoffe es!" Sagte Shila schüchtern, und schob die Tür einen Spalt weiter auf. Als erstes sah Legolas einen feinen Silbernen Stoff, der raschelte als sie zum ersten Schritt ansetzte, Ihre oberarme und ihre Schulter waren frei und endlich stieß sie die ganze Tür auf. Selbst Tinus staunte nicht schlecht.  
  
"Der König hat es also ernst mit euch gemeint!" Shila sah die beiden komisch fragend an, niemand hatte sie vorher so wie Legolas betrachtet, so bewundernd alle hatten Angst und zeigten es durch ihre Blicke, wie Tinus ihr erklärt hatte, doch Legolas? Was war das nur für ein Blick? Legolas' Blick war wie verzaubert vor dieser kleinen gestallt vor ihm. Das Silberne Kleid bestand aus zwei Stoffen unten ein Seidenartiger Stoff der glänzte darüber ein weißer, durchsichtiger der wie ein Schleier das untere Kleid durch scheinen ließ. Das kleid war oben nur mit zwei Silbernen Schnüren hinter dem Hals zusammen gebunden und sie trug das Diadem und die hals kette die Gimli ihr mitgebracht hatte.  
  
"Also können wir?" fragte Shila vorsichtig und zog ihre Augenbraun hoch. Tinus nickte nur freudig und nickte Legolas zu zum Zeichen sich loszureißen und endlich mitzukommen. Als erstes Verließ Tinus den Raum, gefolgt von Shila und als letztes Legolas der wie verzaubert auf ihr schwarzes Haar und den Ausschnitt am Rücken blickte.  
  
Böser Legolas!!! Wie kann er nur, der weiß doch wie das endet und ihr hoffentlich nicht, will nämlich noch ein wenig Spannung behalten!!! Shila und ihre Ausraster.. Ist sie etwa ein Abbild von mir??? (hab ich das jetzt laut gesagt?) Ach was ich bin immer lieb sneuf Übersetzung: Mi dôl chîn tuia thâr- In deinem Kopf wächst nur Stroh 


	10. part9 Küsse jeder Art

Küsse jeder Art  
  
Doch Legolas überholte Tinus, als er merkte das er nicht wusste wie es weiter gehen würde. Legolas führte sie durch Gemäuer, wunderbaren Hallen und Säle die Shila niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Als er endlich vor einer großen Tür mit zwei Wachen an der Seite ankamen und Legolas gerade nickend auf sie zu gehen wollte, riss Shila ihn blitzartig um und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Für einen Moment dachte er sie würde ihn erneut angreifen, weil sie ihre Wut nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, doch stattdessen sah sie ihn eindringlich an.  
  
"ich kann das nicht, sag ihnen ich hätte keinen Hunger oder so!" flüsterte sie ihm zu Legolas atmete aus, sie war so nahe mit ihrem Gesicht an seinem das er ihren süßen Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte. Doch sie hielt immer noch sein Stoff unter seinem Kinn fest umklammert.  
  
"Du musst! du kannst dich nicht immer verkriechen, dann werden sie erst recht misstrauisch." Sie sah ihn flehend an und ließ seine Jacke los, er presste seine Lippen zusammen um ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen ewig zu erhalten.  
  
"Aber wenn mich jemand erkennt?!" Er lächelte ihr vertrauensvoll zu, während sie einen schritt, zu seinem bedauern, zurück trat.  
  
"ich glaube nicht dass......!" er stockte und lächelte ein paar Fürsten zu die auf dem gleichen Weg zum essen waren, Shila senkte schnell ihren Kopf.  
  
"ich glaube nicht, dass sie euch erkennen, ihr habt euch Äußerlich zu sehr verändert und sie würden nie meine Loyalität in Frage stellen, vertraut mir!" Sprach er als die Tür sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Shila runzelte die Stirn, ihm vertrauen? War sie dazu bereit doch wie so oft musste sie sich eingestehen dass er wieder recht hatte und langsam nickte sie. Legolas richtete seine Jacke wieder die sie mit ihrer Faust zerknüllt hatte und lächelte ihr erneut zu. Dann sah er zu Tinus der diese ganze Situation mitbekommen hatte, doch der zog nur ein Mundwinkel hoch, ein Zeichen dafür das er sich NOCH im Griff hatte. Also nickte Legolas den beiden verdutzten wachen zu doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich zu einem lächeln und stießen die Tür auf. Shila lief dicht hinter Legolas und sah erst nichts von diesem Saal, doch als er ein bisschen beiseite trat, traf sie fast der schlag. Ein riesiger Tisch breitete sich Im Saal aus so einen großen Tisch hatte sie noch nie gesehen, er war aus dunklem Holz und war mit allerlei köstlichen Sachen gedeckt. Es waren schon viele Mensche da doch vereinzelt waren Löcher in der Feinen Gesellschaft, sie waren also nicht die letzten.  
  
"Wo werden wir sitzen?" fragte Tinus, Legolas, der nun zu ihm nach vorne geeilt war.  
  
"So leid es mir auch tut doch wir sitzen vorne bei Aragorn!" Shilas Augen weiteten sich, Ihm vertrauen? Hatte sie wirklich versucht ihm zu vertrauen und das obwohl sie gemerkt hatte was ein Misstrauen Aragorn gegen sie hegte. Doch sie fügte sich Legolas, jetzt wieder zu gehen wäre noch auffälliger. Also folgte sie ihm brav. Da entdeckte sie Aragorn, er lächelte Legolas zu stand auf und schwank ihm mit einem leeren Glas zu. Legolas lächelte auch und seine schritte wurden schneller und schneller, bis die drei vor Aragorn standen und der Legolas auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht!" Er blickte dabei Misstrauisch auf Shila die ihren Blick immer noch gesenkt hatte.  
  
"Legolas würde zum Essen nie zu spät kommen!" meldete sich ein fünfte Person zu Wort, Gimli! Der die ganze zeit neben den Vieren gesessen hatte.  
  
"Das sagt gerade der Richtige!" sagte Legolas und bückte sich zu dem Zwerg um ihn grinsend auf seinen bauch zu klatschen, der schnaufte nur durch verschränkte die Arme und grummelte irgendetwas unverständliches vor sich hin.  
  
"Kommt setzen wir uns, ihr seid eh spät dran." Sagte Aragorn und schob einen Stuhl neben sich nach vorne, dann sah er Shila demonstrativ an. Oh oh dachte die sich nur, sie hatte keine Lust sich neben Aragorn zu setzen doch sie folgte den Anweisungen des Königs. Als alle saßen hatte Shila immer noch nichts gesagt, die Hände vor sich zusammen gefaltet starrte sie auf ihr leeres Weinglas, in Mordor waren sie nie so schön gewesen. Doch sie schrak auf als sich dieses Glas plötzlich mit Rotem Wein füllte, sie sah Aragorn an der sich lächelnd an sie gewand hatte und ihr aus einem Holzkrug einschenkte.  
  
"Ich würde gerne mehr über euch erfahren, wie läuft es in Nimrais?" Shila schreckte auf und wurde etwas Rot, doch sie musste langsam etwas sagen, Aragorn sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Gut läuft es dort, alles normal, im Gegensatz zu Minas Tirith!" Sie wollte von sich selbst ablenken, doch der Schuss ging nach hinten los, Aragorn der sich selber gerade eingeschenkt hatte hielt inne und sah sie an.  
  
"ja ,doch vieles ist schon aufgebaut doch nichts wird gut, bis Silmara die Fürstin der Dunkelheit gefunden ist, sie ist an allem Schuld!" er ließ sauer den Weinkrug auf den Tisch knallen das der wein am Krug herunter tropfte. Doch dann sah er Shila fast erschrocken an als wollte er dies nicht was er machte, doch sie war schon zu erschreckt.  
  
" Na ja jetzt wo noch die Gefahr aus Isengard ansteht!" bei diesem Namen schreckte Shila auf, es interessierte sie ungemein Sauron hatte ihr nicht viel davon erzählt.  
  
"Gefahr? Von Isengard?" Aragorn sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Aber Nimrais wurde doch von Isengard angegriffen?" Shila schreckte von ihrem Weinglas auf das sie gerade zum Mund führen wollte.  
  
"Ja aber... ich meine... die Leute stellen sich ja nicht vor ehe sie uns angreifen und uns sagte niemand wer sie waren!"  
  
"was so was hat man euch oben nicht gesagt?" Shila trank ihr Glas mit einem Atemzug leer und antwortete:  
  
"nein wie sollten sie? Alle sind dann in den Krieg gezogen da war es unwichtig die Frauen und alten Männer aufzuklären!"  
  
"Ja und dies obwohl es genug Fürsten gibt die zeit hätten die zu tun!"  
  
Shila nickte nur zustimmend während ein Diener ihr allerlei köstlicher Speisen auf den Teller lud. Plötzlich wand sich Legolas der ebenfalls neben ihr stand an sie und flüsterte ihr zu:  
  
"Kommst du klar?" lächelnd nickte sie ihm zu, eigentlich war er gar nicht so schrecklich wie sie dachte, doch warum tat er dies alles? Im Schweigend aßen sie bis sich Aragorn genüsslich zurück legte und sich seinen Mund mit einer Silbernen Serviette den Mund abwischte.  
  
"Ich hoffe es hat euch geschmeckt, Lady Shila?"  
  
"Ja es war unglaublich so was bekommt man in.......Nimrais selten!" sie lächelte verlegen.  
  
"Das freut mich, doch was mich noch interessiert ist woher sie Legolas kennen!" bei diesem Namen schreckte auch Legolas hoch der nun mit einem Ohr mithörte.  
  
"Woher? Nun ja ..... das war...!"  
  
"Sie rannte mich um!" sprach Legolas einfach rein, doch Shila war froh darum.  
  
"Ich war gerade auf dem weg zurück zu meinem Vater und dort rannte sie mich einfach um!" Er hielt sein Weinglas in der Hand und fuchtelte verlegen damit in der Luft herum.  
  
"Ja und als Entschädigung bat ich ihn mich einmal zu besuchen! Und um mich noch einmal zu bedanken bin ich jetzt hier!" Aragorn hörte den beiden zu und lächelte ihn zu.  
  
"Und warum wart ihr so in eile!"  
  
"Das ist mein Geheimnis nicht einmal Legolas weiß es!" sie lächelte neckisch und erhob auch ihr Glas zum Mund.  
  
"Aber wie ich ihn kenne wüsste er es gerne nicht?" Legolas kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und Shila sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ich lass der Frau ihre Geheimnisse!" Er lächelte Shila an und nahm seine Hand vom Kopf. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein und Legolas räusperte sich.  
  
"Nun den ich hoffe ihr seid nicht sauer wenn ich mich jetzt schon entferne, aber ihr seht es gibt viel zu tun!"  
  
"Natürlich sind wir nicht sauer, du hast ja deine Pflichten!" sagte Legolas zu Aragorn und stand mit ihm auf, auch Shila erhob sich vorsichtshalber. Aragorn knickste vor ihr nieder und küsste ihre Hand, verlegen lächelte Shila erneut, so was hatte sie noch nie bekommen. Dann verabschiedete sich Aragorn und ging. Shila warf einen schnellen Blick auf Tinus, der sich sehr interessiert mit einem Edeln Herren unterhielt.  
  
"Wollen wir dann auch gehen?" frage Legolas sie und sie nickte.  
  
"Tinus wir gehen kommst du?" fragte sie ihn doch er wedelte mit der Hand ab.  
  
"Ich komme nach, geht schon mal!" Legolas warf ihm noch einen schnellen Blick zu und Tinus erwiderte ihn flüchtig. Dann traten die beiden schweigend aus dem Saal.  
  
"Was willst du den es lief doch super?" flüsterte Legolas Shila zu als sie an den wachen vorbei liefen.  
  
"Nichts lief super, ich spüre dass Aragorn mir nicht vertraute!"  
  
"das bildest du dir ein, wenn er wirklich denken würde dass du Silmara wärst hätte er dich nie eingelassen!"  
  
"Und wenn doch? Vielleicht lockt er mich in einen Hinterhalt?"  
  
"Du denkst zu viel!" sagte Legolas und lächelte ihr vertrauensvoll zu.  
  
"Lass alles einfach geschehen und achte nur auf deine Gefühle und nicht auf die der anderen!"  
  
Sie sah zweifelnd zu ihm hoch, sie konnte nicht darauf achten. Nach einer weiteren Schweige Minute brachte Shila raus was sie schon so lange quälte.  
  
"Legolas?" Sie sah fragend zu ihm hoch.  
  
"Hm?" er blickte sie nicht an sondern sah starr nach vorne.  
  
"Warum tust du das?"  
  
"Was?" er setzte seine Stirn in Falten und sah sie an.  
  
"Na alles, mir zu helfen und so?" Er wurde Rot und drehte seinen Kopf wieder von ihr weg.  
  
"Na weil ich vieles weiß von dir und......deiner Mutter, alleine wärst du verloren gewesen!"  
  
"Kanntest du sie?"  
  
"Deine Mutter?" sie nickte nur stumm.  
  
"Nein, ich wünschte ich täte es, doch man erzählt sich viel von ihr!" Shila nickte nur noch einmal. Eigentlich erwartete Legolas das sie fragen würde was man sich erzählte doch sie schwieg und starrte gerade nach vorne. Legolas sagte auch nichts sondern lief einfach weiter, es drückte ihn auf sein herz etwas sagen zu müssen, doch er brachte nichts über die Lippen was sollte er auch Sagen? Endlich waren die beiden an ihren Zimmer angekommen und Shila lehnte sich an die Tür den Blick auf den Boden Legolas stand vor ihr und bewunderte ihr Diadem es war wie für sie geschaffen und spiegelte ihre Schönheit wieder. Doch ihr momentaner Gesichtsausdruck verriet anderes, sie dachte zu viel! Und dies zu schlimm, ihre Augen starrten gerade auf den Boden fast auf seine Füße und sie schwieg genauso wie er.  
  
"Legolas?" brach sie die Stille und Legolas reagierte sofort.  
  
"was?" Er streckte seine Hand aus und hob ihr Kinn damit er sehen konnte was sie dachte und warum sie dies tat, ihr Blick war traurig und ihre Augen wirkten schwärzer als jemals zuvor.  
  
"was hast du mit mir vor?" Sofort stieg ihm eine Röte ins Gesicht und er zog blitzschnell seine Hand zurück, was dachte sie? Was sollte er schon mit ihr vorhaben? Doch er beruhigte sich, sie dachte bestimmt nicht an so was oder doch? Er war dem ja nicht abgeneigt? Doch das war er! Korrigierte er sich ,schnell ,es geht hier einzig und alleine um ihr Wohlergehen und sie hatte bestimmt nicht solche absichten in ihrer Frage!  
  
"Legolas?" frage sie vorsichtig und schob ihren Kopf nach vorne, die Hände vor sich zusammen gefaltet, sie hatte seinen verstören Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt und machte eine besorgte Mine hatte sie etwas falsches Gesagt.  
  
"Ja? Ja! Also ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es noch nicht so genau aber wenn du willst können wir darüber reden?" versuchte er sich mit ihr zu verabreden? Aber er musste es doch tun es war seine Pflicht!  
  
"Gut, am besten komme ich nachher zu dir rüber!" sie sah ihn völlig unbeirrt an als wüsste sie nicht was dieser Satz für Störrungen in Legolas' Gehirn verursachte.  
  
"Gut!" sagte Legolas nur und versuchte kläglich zu lächeln. Plötzlich wurde Legolas aus seinen Gedankensschwall den er sich mit diesem Satz versuchte zu erklären gerissen und in eine unbeirrbare Situation geschmissen. Sie beugte sich langsam vor und setzte ihm einen kleinen unsicheren Kuss auf die backe, ihre Lippen füllten sich kalt an im Gegensatz zu seiner Backe die unter ihrem Kuss brannte wie Feuer. Sie zog sich wieder zurück.  
  
"ich habe zwar immer noch nicht ganz verstanden warum du dies alles machst aber, Danke!" Er lächelte und versuchte cool zu wirken doch er war alles andere als dies. Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand sie hinter der Tür und Legolas stand noch für einen Moment vor der Verschlossenen Tür und lächelte verträumt an die Tür. Dann drehte er sich freudig Grinsend um, doch sein Grinsen verschwand als er Tinus am Ende des Saales stehen sah, er sah entsetzt aus und schnaufte sauer durch die Nase auf. Legolas runzelte die Stirn als wenn er nicht wüsste warum Tinus so sauer aussah, doch er wusste es genau. Er schlenderte auf ihn zu.  
  
"Was ist los?" frage ihn Legolas, doch sein Herz schlug so schnell als wurde er beim Stehlen erwischt.  
  
"Was los ist?" frage Tinus und hob eine faust mit der er Legolas gegen die nächste Wand drückte. Legolas hätte genug Kraft um ihn von sich zu stoßen doch er sah nur starr und unbeirrt in Tinus funkelnde Augen.  
  
"was los ist? Sie hat euch geküsst!" Legolas Augen waren für einen Moment verträumt und ein kleines verspieltes lächeln flog über seine Lippen.  
  
"ich weiß na und es war nur auf die Backe!"  
  
"Nur auf die Backe? Ha!" Tinus ließ ihn los und Legolas glättete seine Jacke.  
  
"Ja na und?" Tinus lief im Kreis und blieb wieder vor ihm stehen, sauer erhob er seinen Zeigefinger und fuchtelte vor ihm herum.  
  
"Eins sage ich ihnen der Grund warum sie euch geküsste hat ist egal und wohin auch, sie weiß ganz genau was so ein Kuss bedeutet, ich habe es ihr gelehrt! Vor ein paar Stunden wäre sie euch ohne zu blinzeln an die Gurgel gegangen und wir hatten ein Bündnis ich sage nichts und sie tun nichts!"  
  
"ich habe auch nichts getan!" verteidigte Legolas sich.  
  
"Sie hätten sie davon abhalten sollen, ich kenne dich noch nicht lange aber diese Zeit reicht um sagen zu können einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss von ihr würden sie nicht abwehren!" Jetzt reichte es Legolas, was bildete sich Tinus ein er kannte sie länger na und? Wusste er deshalb jeden Gedanken von ihr. Legolas beugte sich nach vorne und funkelte Tinus sauer an.  
  
"Vielleicht haben sie Recht ich würde so einen Kuss nicht abwehren und wieso auch, was soll an ihrer Liebe so schlimm sein?" Doch Tinus funkelte ebenfalls sauer zurück.  
  
"Vielleicht das sie keine Liebe kennt? Ich habe ihr von der Liebe erzählt ich habe ihr den Kuss erzählt und sie hat gelacht sie kennt keine wahre Liebe sie kennt den Begriff aber sie versteht ihn nicht!"  
  
"Dann werde ich ihn ihr lehren!"  
  
"Das werden sie nicht! Und wenn sie es machen können sie mir glauben, es ist mir egal was aus Shila wird doch sie würde in den Verließen landen wenn Aragorn davon erfährt und euch würde es nicht besser ergehen!" Schrie Tinus und Legolas war entsetzt war Tinus in der Lage alles Aragorn zu erzählen? Und wenn ja wäre er geliefert, Und Shila ihre größte Angst war es so zu Enden wie die Sklaven die sie Jahre lang versklavte.  
  
"Warum?" frage Legolas verzweifelt.  
  
"Sie kennt die Liebe nur von Negativen, sie würde es nicht verstehen und es gibt viel wichtigeres als die Liebe für sie!" Tinus wurde ruhiger und sah Legolas flehend an.  
  
"Bitte tun sie nichts in dieser Sache, ich meine es ernst ich würde zu Aragorn gehen besser als wenn Shila eine Gefahr für uns alle wäre!" Legolas funkelte ihn wieder sauer an und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen von ihm ab und stampfte in Richtung seines Zimmers. Zurück blieb ein verstörter Tinus der sich nicht erklären konnte wie so was passieren kann, hatte er sich so extrem in Legolas getäuscht? Er dacht immer er würde sich unter Kontrolle haben, doch was hat die Liebe mit Kontrolle zu tun? Er schnaufte tief durch als er die Tür zuschlagen hörte und lief auch auf sein Zimmer zu.  
  
~*~ Legolas lehnte sich gegen die Tür, seine Stimmung war gespalten, einerseits war er immer noch wie benebelt von dem kleinen Kuss, denn er spürte immer noch das brennen des Feuers auf seiner Wange. Anderseits hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen Tinus gegenüber, doch was sollte er nach seiner Meinung nach tun, er hätte wie ein Blitz reagieren müssen um den Kuss abzuwehren und wie hätte er ihr dann seine Abneigung erklären sollen. Jetzt verstand er seine frühere Einstellung auch nicht mehr, was war daran so schlimm wenn sie ihn liebte, doch darin lag das Problem sie liebte ihn nicht. Doch sie weiß was Liebe ist und jetzt wo sie auf ihrer Seite stand würde sie vielleicht anders empfinden als vorher? Grübelnd öffnete er die oberen Köpfe seiner Bluse und lief in Richtung bad.  
  
~*~  
  
"Du hast ihn geküsst?" frage Tinus sie vorwerfend und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.  
  
"ich habe mich nicht zu rechtfertigen!"  
  
"Doch hast du!" Shila sah von den Kleiderberg der vor ihr lag auf und für einen Moment schien dieser Zorn in ihren Augen wieder aufzuflammen, doch sie unterdrückte ihn mit einem strengen Blick.  
  
"Und was bitte?"  
  
"Dann erklär mir die Liebe!" Sie ließ die drei zusammen geknüllten Kleider auf ihr Bett fallen.  
  
"Wie kommst du auf liebe?"  
  
"ich erklärte dir den Begriff Liebe oft genug!"  
  
"Ja doch, aber du sagtest man bedankt sich auch auf diese weise, ich lerne von dir! Also sei nicht sauer, ich dankte ihm, wie du es mir erklärt hast und deswegen habe ich mir nichts vorzuwerfen!" Tinus atmete laut durch und seine Nasenlöcher blähten sich auf, er konnte ihr nicht sauer sein so wie sie aussah, so unschuldig , sie dachte wirklich sie habe sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Ihm würde vieles viel einfacher fallen wenn er wüsste was Legolas dachte, ob er seinen Stand punkt einsehen würde oder sich an sie ran schmeißen würde.  
  
"Ich bin nicht sauer, doch Shila du hast andere Sorgen als Legolas!"  
  
"Wieso sollte Legolas meine Sorge sein?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht doch vergiss einfach unser Gespräch, es war unnötig!" Sie lächelte freundlich und nickte. Tinus sah die Schwierigkeit in jedem einzelnen Lächeln von ihr, sie war auf dem Weg der Änderung und jede kleinste Verwirrung würde sie womöglich aus der Bahn schmeißen und zu dem Monster machen das sie vorher war, Und Legolas hatte diese Fähigkeit zu dieser Verwirrung, Tinus hoffte er würde sie nicht nutzen!  
  
~*~  
  
Langsam fielen die kalten Tropfen auf Legolas' Blondes Haar, unter Wasser hatte es seinen Silbernen Schein verloren. Die Tropfen perlten sich und flossen seinen Körper hinunter. Da horchte Legolas auf er meinte, leise Schritte zu hören. Elben hören viel doch die Entfernung konnten sie gut einschätzen, langsam drehte er den Hahn zu und schnappte sich ein Handtuch. Er legte seine Nassen Tropfenden Haare über die Schulter und legte sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte. Ehe jemand anklopfen konnte riss er die Tür auf. Und das erste auf das er starrte war eine Faust die gerade gegen die Tür hämmern wollte. Er neigte den Kopf um erkennen zu können wem diese Faust gehörte, doch dies musste nicht, denn die zierliche Faust sackte langsam, fast schleifend nach unten. Vor ihm stand die entsetzt guckende Shila. Sie war kleiner als er und starre gerade aus auf seinen Körper. Sie hatte sich dermaßen erschreckt, sie wollte gerade anklopfen als ein nackte Männer Oberkörper vor ihr stand. Sie hatte schon viele Oberkörper von Männern gesehen aber meistens die von Orks oder von den Abgemagerten Sklaven, nichts im Vergleich dazu. Legolas' Muskeln zeichneten sich ab und er hatte breite Schultern was in seinen dunklen Klamotten nie richtig auffiel. Shila die Hand immer noch leicht erhoben, erhob den Blick in seine Augen. Die nur so vor grinsen glühten. Er lächelte sie belustigt an.  
  
"Du bist zu früh!" Ihr Blick verlief sich in seinen Augen, zuckten immer hin und her und suchten den Ausgang doch es gab keinen. Doch den Ausgang kannte Legolas und er Blickte hinter ihr hinweg in den Himmel es müsste so drei Uhr sein den Die Sonne stand am Himmel nicht untergehend und nicht aufgehend, er hatte ihren irritierten Blick bemerkt und gehofft sie starrte ihn ewig so an, doch auch er sah den ernst der Lage. Tinus würde zu Aragorn gehen würde er etwas versuchen, er konnte ihr Leben nicht riskieren.  
  
"Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte!" entgegnete sie leicht schüchtern.  
  
"Wie du siehst bin ich noch nicht ganz fertig!"  
  
"Soll ich gehen?" frage sie schnell, bevor er seinen Satz, der das Gegenteil enthielt zuende bringen konnte.  
  
"Nein warte hier ich mach mich schnell fertig, komm solange rein!" Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und schritt nach hinten, die Tür einfach offen stehend lassend. Schon war ein leerer Fleck vor ihr, das Labyrinth seiner Augen war verschwunden. Sie setzte einen Schritt nach vorne und sah sich um, es war das selbe Zimmer wie sie es hatte, alles gleich, die Fenster, die Türen und die Betten. Sie hörte Legolas mit dem Handtuch rumhantierten und setzte sich auf das bett, ob er hier schlief? Sie strich über das feine weiße Lacken. Und ließ ihren Blick in ihre Gedanken verschwinden. Sie nahm eine Hand und strich über ihre Wange sie war heiß und glühte, eigenartig. Sie erinnerte sich an den Anblick des fast nackten Legolas. Und rümpfte spielerisch die Nase, schlecht gebaut war er ja nicht. Aber er war ein Elb, und sie mochte Elben nicht, oder war dies nur Saurons Ansicht gewesen? Plötzlich lugte Legolas Kopf am Türrahmen vorbei.  
  
"Alles Okay? Du bist so still!" sagte er Vorwurfvoll . Sie nickte nicht fähig etwas zu sagen ihr Mund war trocken ebenso ihr Hals, sie hatte unmenschlichen Durst, nur der Geschmack des trockenen Weines hing ihr in der Kehle.  
  
"Hast du was zu trinken?!" Frage sie und hob ihre Augenbraun.  
  
"Nein leider nicht aber ich bin gleich fertig dann können wir etwas holen gehen!" Lächelnd nickte sie und fügte hinzu:  
  
"Ihr braucht so lange wie eine Frau!" Legolas lachte laut empört auf und sein Mund stand offen.  
  
"Meint ihr ich bin eine?"  
  
"wer weiß!" sagte sie und sah ihn Herausfordernd an. Er trat nun ganz hervor. Mit seiner Braunen Kluft und einem weißem Shirt, dass nur zur Hälfte zugeknöpft war, verunsicherte er Shila, sie stand Blitzartig auf, den Blick gesenkt.  
  
"ich warte draußen, beeil dich!" Gerade als sie auf Gleicher höhe mit ihm war, fasste er Blitzschnell nach ihrem handgelenk und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Sie riss die Augen auf und riss sich los.  
  
"Hey, alles Okay? Habe ich was falsches gesagt!" Sie sah ihn immer noch erschreckt an, doch ihre Gesichtsmuskel entspannten sich mit der Zeit und sie wurde ruhiger als sie merkte das er sie nicht angreifen wollte. Sie konnte nicht reden, sah ihn stumm erschrocken fast starr an. Er sah in ihren Augen nichts, sie waren schwarz, sagten nichts aus.  
  
"was?" fragte er sanft noch einmal. Shila riss sich los und sah an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Nichts! Beeil dich!" Sie stürmte an ihm vorbei und lehnte draußen an der Tür, ihr Kopf hämmerte und schmerzte, was war geschehen, fast wäre aus dieser Erschrecktheit Wut und Hass geworden. Ihre Finger hatten gezittert nach Mordlust und sie sah in ihren Gedanken Legolas Tod am Boden liegen und es hatte sie Befriedigt, allein dieser Gedanke. Aber er war doch ihr Freund oder?? Was war ein Freund? Sie wusste nichts mehr von dem was sie Tinus gelehrt hatte. Sie stand dort bis Legolas aus der Tür kam, er sah sie nicht gleich, doch als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten versuchte sie zu lächeln, es gelang in der Weiße das Legolas das Gefühl bekam alles war wieder Okay. Er war verunsichert gewesen, er wollte sie nicht erschrecken, einfach nur wissen ob alles Okay war, er wollte das sie dies wusste! Langsam kam er auf sie zu und sah sie besorgt mit einem Hundeblick an.  
  
"Was eben passiert ist wollte ich nicht, es tut mir leid!" Sie wich seinen Blicken wie so oft aus.  
  
"ich weiß"  
  
"Hast du noch Durst?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Aber du hattest doch Durst!" Shila hatte Durst doch sie konnte es nicht sagen sie wollte nicht bemuttert werden, was war daran so unschwer zu verstehen.  
  
"Ich weiß aber ich habe jetzt keinen Mehr!"  
  
"Shila, ist wirklich alles Okay? Wenn irgendetwas ist müssen wir es wissen sonst können wir dir nicht helfen, Okay?" Shila nickte nur, sie merkte wie sich ein Geschwür von Wut und Hass in ihr zusammen braute, sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken aber es hing zu tief.  
  
"Es ist nichts!" brummte sie, leicht gereizt. Legolas runzelte die Stirn, er merkte dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Die Luft war voll mit Anspannung und Hass. Doch was sollte er sagen, es war ihm so als wäre es jetzt kein Guter Zeitpunkt mit ihr alleine zu sein. Shila drehte sich von ihm ab und lief wieder in sein Zimmer zurück, verwirrt starrte er ihr wieder hinterher was wollte sie jetzt in seinem Zimmer? Er folgte ihr langsam um zu sehen was sie tat. Shila hatte Durst und nicht nur dies, ihr schwirrte zu viel im Kopf herum, sie lief ins Bad und warf sie einen Schwall wasser ins Gesicht, es war ihr als spülte er alle Bedenken die sie je hatte von sich, in diesem Moment erschien ihr alles so klar wie noch nie, sie musste sich einfach zusammen reißen. Sie war wie eine Schachfigur die von Legolas und Tinus beliebig zum Verderben oder zum Sieg gesetzt werden konnte, und sie verließ sich in diese Hände.  
  
"Shila, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!" Erschrocken wachte sie aus dem Schwall Wasser auf und blickte auf den besorgt schauenden Legolas. Er sah sie stumm an, das Wasser tropfte und lief ihr Gesicht entlang. Es war wie der Drang nach Drogen der sich in ihr Breit machte der Drang zum Töten, sie regte jede kleine Strähne von ihm auf und jedes besorgte lächeln, was war los mit ihr sie war vorher auch nicht so drauf gewesen, sie wollte nicht länger sie Schachfigur sein, sie wollte die Hand sein die, die Schachfiguren bewegt und diese Hand steht sogar über dem König und der Königin. Legolas bemerkte dieses Flamen in ihren Augen und er Bemerkte die Gefahr, es war wie als Strömte Gas aus ihr und er durfte jetzt nicht den Fehler machen und Feuer anzünden, er durfte sie nicht reizen, also dachte er nett zu ihr sein zu müssen, den er wusste nicht das genau dies es war was sie zur Weißglut brachte.  
  
"verdammt Shila, ich will dir Helfen!" Shila riss die Augen auf und schrie.  
  
"Du willst mir helfen? Mir geht es doch gut! Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht!"  
  
"Wach auf Shila du hast sie nötig!" rief Legolas nun auch etwas lauter. Shila stampfte auf ihn zu und stieß ihn ein Stück nach hinten.  
  
"nein!" schrie sie dass es in seinen Ohren weh tat. Er konnte sich nicht Helfen, mit einer Hand hielt er ihre beiden handgelenke fest mit der anderen umschlang er sie, als er sie an sich gedrückt hatte, ließ er ihre beiden Hände los und umschlang sie mit beiden Händen, sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu wehren aber es gelang ihr nicht, sie schrie und schritt ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Doch Legolas versperrte ihr mit den Händen und Beinen den Weg. Sie holte mit einer hand nach hinten aus, als sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, sie merkte wie ihre Hand einen Teller neben dem Wasserhahn streifte und ihrer Bewegung folgte, sie merkte auch wie ihre Hand durch den Wasserstrahl folg dann klammerte sie sich an Legolas fest um nicht nach hinten zu fallen. Er würde sie auffangen wenn sie sich nicht an seinen haaren festgehalten hätte, er gab ihrer Hand nach und flog mit voller Wucht auf sie. Dann war es still..... Shila und Legolas hörten den Teller unter den Wasserstrahl fallen, dass Wasser klatschte auf den Teller und es spritze über die Ablage auf die beiden hinunter, bald war Legolas haar klitschnass. Er lag auf ihr und stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab. Dann sah er sie an sie war ebenfalls von dem Strahl nass, doch er wusste nicht ob es das Wasser oder eine Träne war die ihre Wange hinunterlief, Ihre Haut perlte sich und auf ihren Haaren entstanden kleine Wasserperlen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid!" sagte sie kleinlaut und nun wusste er das es eine Träne war.  
  
"ich halte es nicht aus, bitte hilf mir, es frisst mich auf, hilf mir!" Legolas Beine lagen neben ihren und er lag weiter hinten als sie.  
  
"ich helfe dir doch!" Er nahm einen Arm und strich ihr eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Zu gerne würde er sie nun küssen, doch was würde sie machen, ihn von sich stoßen und warum war Tinus dagegen, vielleicht hatte er ihr irgendetwas übers Küssen erzählt was nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, doch was war die Wahrheit übers Küssen. Sein Wahrheit ist, wenn er sie jetzt küssen würde, würde er ihr seine Gefühle offenbaren. Und das würde noch lange kein Fehler sein oder? Er würde es riskieren! Langsam richtete er sich auf kniete nun über ihr, seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Sie sah ihn ruhig an und er sah erneut eine Träne über ihre Wange rollen. Er krabbelte zu ihr hoch und kniete nun über ihr, langsam beugte er sich hinunter, sie schloss ihre Augen um den Kuss zu erwarten, sie war angespannt bis zum äußeren, sie wollte erleben was Tinus mit dem 'Austausch der Liebe' bezeichnete. Doch Legolas Lippen schwebten an ihren Lippen vorbei, ein Tropfen seines Haares fiel auf ihr Gesicht. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte und hauchte in ihr Ohr.  
  
"hab keine Angst!" Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Atem mischte sich mit den Tropfen des wasser und sie schwebte fasziniert von diesem Spiel über dem Boden. Legolas erhob seinen Kopf wieder und blickte in ihre Gesicht, sie hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Seine und ihre Lippen trennten nur noch ein paar Zentimeter Luft, doch diese Luft war wie tausend Mauern die er versuchte zu durch brechen. Er kam näher und näher, bis er etwas nasses an seinen Lippen spürte, waren es ihre? Er schloss ebenfalls die Augen, da merkte er eine Hand auf seiner Backe, es war ihre die ihn halten wollte, Tinus sagte ihr nicht was man bei einem Kuss machen sollte doch sie machte es einfach, ebenfalls merkte sie seine Hand auf ihrer. Legolas stützte sich mit seiner ganze Kraft auf seine eine Hand und hielt ihre an seiner Backe, er streichelte sanft ihre hand, als ihm bewusst wurde das es ihre Lippen waren, sie waren nass und schmeckten süß. Auch sie empfand so, sie schmeckten für sie nach mehr. Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre ohne eine Bewegung und durch diese kleine Geste schwebte und schwindelte sie unter ihm. Legolas war ebenfalls wie benebelt von diesem Kuss das er zu ersticken drohte vor lauter Glück vergaß er durch die Nase zu atmen, er konnte nicht anders wusste sich nicht zu helfen unter einem kleinen Stöhnen kehrte er in die Realität zurück, ihre Lippen spitzten sich als wollte sie ihn zurück rufen in diese Traumwelt in der sie waren. Legolas schnappte nach Luft, vor Begeisterung und davor das er keine Luft bekommen hatte. Endlich öffnete sie die Augen und starrte ihn an als wäre es seine Schuld was hier passiert war. Schnell riss sie ihre Hand unter seiner weg und richtete sich auf er folgte ihr mit seinen Blicken. Und richtete sich auch auf, sein eines Handgelenk schmerzte unter der Last seines Körpers. Shila räusperte sich und sprach mit belegter Stimme:  
  
"ich sollte jetzt gehen!" Vorsichtig wand sie sich wie eine Schlange unter ihm weg und stand auf. Legolas sprang wie eine Katze hinter ihr Her.  
  
"Shila, warte!!!" Wieder hielt er ihren Arm doch er ließ schnell los als ihm in den Sinn kam was beim letzten mal passiert war. Das Wasser spritze nun gegen seinen Arm. Sie drehte sich um das ein paar Strähnen an seinem gesicht vorbei flogen und ihm Luft zu fächelten.  
  
"Wir haben nichts falsches gemacht!" sagte er eindringlich und sah sie an als erwartete er das sie ihm zustimmte.  
  
"Okay!" gab sie klein bei.  
  
"ich finde trotzdem Tinus sollte nichts erfahren!"  
  
"Ich werde nichts sagen!"  
  
"Gut!" Er lächelte und entfernte eine kleine Strähne nahe ihren Mund. Sie fühlte sich seinen Berührungen ergeben, sie waren zu schön um wahr zu sein, was war dieses Gefühl nur was sie schutzlos auslieferte. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und in ihren Gedanken spielte sich der Kuss erneut ab, doch sie kehrte schnell zurück sie musste wirklich gehen. Verlegen lächelte sie.  
  
"Du solltest den Wasserhahn abdrehen!" Er nahm seine Hand von ihrer glühenden Backe.  
  
"Ja, ich glaube auch!" er lächelte verschmitzt und auf seiner backe bildeten sich kleine Grübchen. Er drehte sich von ihr ab und lief zum Wasserhahn, langsam schloss er ihn.  
  
"Ich finde wir solltet unser reden verschieben oder?" Das einzige was er als Antwort bekam war das zuknallen der Tür, er drehte sich um und sah nichts als leere vor sich, verträumt lehne er sich gegen das Nasse Becken doch das war ihm egal, er war sowieso nass. In seinen Gedanken spielte diese Szene von eben sich tausendmal ab. Er wusste sie musste nicht wirklich gehen, aber er ließ sie gehen, dieses mal noch! Er schmunzelte, jetzt erst recht!  
  
Und wieder böser Legolas. ja er hat es also getan, wie erwartet. So ein hilfloses Mädchen einfach so auszunutzen. Ich hoffe ihr fandet es wenigstens ein wenig romantisch, sollte nämlich eigentlich auch so gedacht sein. Findet ihr Legolas ein wenig zu egoistisch? Na ja, warum nicht. Ich weiß nicht aber diese Waschbecken Nummer war vielleicht ein wenig zu. na ja wie soll ich es sagen.. schnulzig?? Gab's Sindarin zum Übersetzen???? Ne ich glaub nicht! 


	11. part10 Remember forever

Remember forever  
  
"Alles okay?!" fragte Tinus und sah von einem Berg Papiere auf als Shila, Klitschnass vor ihm stand und ihm schnaufend ansah. Sie war den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer gerannt, doch geschnauft hatte sie vorher schon.  
  
"Ja natürlich"  
  
"Warum bist du nass?" Sie sah an sich herunter als habe sie es jetzt erst selber bemerkt.  
  
"Ich, ich weiß nicht!" Die Stirn in Falten gezogen kam er auf sie zu.  
  
"Ist wirklich alles Okay? Du zitterst!" Sie riss sich zusammen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, Legolas wollte nicht dass er etwas davon erfahren würde und sie wollte sich daran halten.  
  
"Sei mir nicht sauer, aber mir ist eben etwas sehr peinliches im Schlossgarten passiert und darüber würde ich nicht gerne reden!" Der ernste Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und Tinus musste breit Grinsen.  
  
"Ach so! na dann ich denke mir mal du willst dich umziehen!" Shila nickte dankbar.  
  
"Ja ich glaube auch!" Ein kleines verstohlenes lächeln flog über ihre Lippen.  
  
"was machst du da?" sie sah an ihm vorbei und blickte auf den Stapel Papier.  
  
"Hey, ich lebe wieder!" lachte Tinus fast, doch Shila sah ihn immer noch fragend an, sie wusste nicht worauf Tinus hinaus wollte.  
  
"na ja, nicht dass ich Tod war, doch es Grenzte fast daran!" Shila senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Meine Mutter ist Tod und würde mein Vater noch Leben wäre er es jetzt auch, doch ich erzählte dir nie von meiner Schwester, ich hoffe sie ist noch nicht Tod, ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr verbringen und die Zeit die ich verloren habe wieder aufholen!" Sein Blick träumte nur so vor sich hin.  
  
"und da steht viel Papierkram an!" Shilas Blick war immer noch gesenkt, sie fühlte sich noch nie so schuldig wie in diesem Moment.  
  
"es tut mir leid!" Tinus hielt ihren Arm und sah sie fest in die Augen.  
  
"Silmara ist Tod!" Shila lächelte.  
  
"Und Shila tut es leid, dass ist gut!" Shila senkte ihren Blick erneut sie konnte sich nicht losreißen.  
  
"geh dich umziehen, ja?" Er sah sie vorsichtig an, und erhob ihr Kinn, sie versuchte zu lächeln und ihre Augen schwammen in Wasser, doch tapfer schluckte sie die Tränen hinunter.  
  
"Okay," Sie schritt auf die Tür zu doch vor dem Bad blieb sie stehen und drehte sich Blitzschnell um.  
  
"Tinus?" Er drehte sich auch um.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Danke!" sie lächelte und eine Träne rollte ihre Zarte Wange hinunter. Er lächelte nur und drehte sich wieder dem Papierkram zu. Shila verschwand mit einer weiteren Träne im Bad.  
  
Als Tinus seinen Kopf wieder erhob kam Shila frisch geduscht und nur mit einem Handtuch um ihren Körper aus der Dusche.  
  
"geht es wieder?" sie lächelte.  
  
"ja, ich bin etwas schlapp, ich glaube ich lege mich hin!"  
  
"mach das!" Shila lächelte erneut als sie im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Tinus sah ihr hinterher. Ihm war schon oft aufgefallen wie oft sie lächelte, doch er hatte das Gefühl sie tat es nur um Höflich zu sein oder um ihre Wahren Gefühle zu vertuschen. Shila legte sich ins bett, seid diesem Kuss schwebten ihre Gedanken nur um Legolas, was war das nur was sie durch zogen hatte wie ein Blitzt. Zu gerne würde sie mit Tinus darüber reden, doch sie wusste dies konnte sie nicht. Ihre Augen wurden schwerer und sie schloss sie vorsichtig, doch ihre Gedanken konnte sie nicht so einfach schließen, sie wanderten immer weiter. Sie verspürte immer mehr Lust bei Legolas zu sein und ihn einfach zu umarmen, es tat ihr leid was sie ihm und Tinus antun wollte, sie wollte alles wieder gut machen und Tinus hatte Recht. Silmara war Tod!!! Sie musste mit Legolas über ihre Probleme reden auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum sie sich dem so widerstrebte, ihre war es peinlich mit ihm zu reden. Ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter und weiter doch sie verloren sich in einem verrückten Traum.  
  
~*~  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen in Tinus Gesicht, er grummelte und drehte sich von der Sonne weg, wie jeden Morgen merkte er den Harten, Steinboden. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und fiel, er fiel und fiel!!! Schnell riss er die Augen auf und klammerte sich an dem unglaublich weichen Stroh fest, dann sah er sich um und musste schmunzeln. Er war nicht gefallen sondern nur von einem hartem Buch auf das weiche Laken gerutscht. Gestern war er zu früh eingeschlafen er konnte dieses Bett gar nicht richtig genießen, und gerade er hatte es nötig. Also wer konnte ihm dies so früh am morgen übel nehmen. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer ließ er sich wieder ins weiche Daunenbett fallen. Er schloss gerade genüsslich die Augen als es ihm anscheinend doch jemand übel nahm, den ein unglaublich lauter Klopfer schellte gegen die Tür.  
  
"verdammt!" knurrte Tinus laut, als er immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen zur Tür schlurfte.  
  
"Ja?" war seine mit einem Gähnen erstickte Stimme als er die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Ihr seid noch nicht wach?" kam die quirlige Stimme eines Elben ihm entgegen.  
  
"Du bist gut, seid wann bist du schon auf?"  
  
"Weiß nicht!" sagte Legolas und schlängelte sich an Tinus vorbei.  
  
"So zwei drei stunden!"  
  
"Du bist krank!" sagte Tinus mit einem solchen Desinteresse dass es nur noch durch seine Müdigkeit entschuldigt war. "Ist Shila noch nicht wach?"  
  
"Weiß nicht,!" Er schlenderte zum bett zurück.  
  
"ist mir auch egal, die ist gestern um vier schon ins bett, du kannst ja wenn du willst nach sehen, ich jedenfalls, lasse mir diesen Himmel nicht entgehen!" Legolas lächelte ihn an  
  
"Gute Nacht!"  
  
"Wie auch immer!" gähnte Tinus und verschwand unter der Decke. Legolas sah ihn noch einen Moment Kopfschüttelnd an als er langsam die Tür schloss. Sollte er wirklich nach Shila sehen? Er beschloss sich zu einem sicheren Ja! Also näherte er langsam ihrem Schlafzimmer, ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er die Tür ohne einen Ton. Von ihr sah man nichts außer eine Dicke decke die wie ein Schneeberg über einem wertvollem schatz lag. Ein heißer Schwall trockner Luft empfing ihn, es war Dunkel da die Vorhänge zugezogen waren, leise und ohne einen Ton schloss er die Tür und lief er zum Fenster, bevor er die Vorhänge aufzog sah er sie an, er nahm sie mit fast jedem Sinnen auf, er sah sie wie sie dort lag, wie ein Engel und dieses mal war sie nicht die Ausgeburt des Teufels, er hörte sie, ihren leichten regelmäßigen Atem und er roch sie, er roch ihren Lieblichen Duft nach Dusche und Blumen bis zum Fenster, doch er fühlte sie nicht und dies Missfiel ihm. Mit einem Festen Stoß zog er die Vorhänge auseinander und ein gerader Strahl Licht flog auf Shilas gesicht und ließ sie mit einem mal blass erscheinen. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und grummelte. Liebevoll lächelnd lief er auf sie zu und setzte sich auf die kannte des Bettes, sie wurde wieder still und ihr Blick ähnelte wieder dem eins Engels. Vorsichtig erhob er seine Hand und strich über ihre weiche Wange, sie fühlte sich an wie Glatte Seide.  
  
"Wie spät ist es!" Sofort zog er seine hand zurück, als sie ihn stumm und einwenig verschlafen ansah.  
  
"Du hast nicht geschlafen!" Sie lächelte müde.  
  
"Ihr Elben seid zu laut!" herzhaft gähnend setzte sie sich auf und streckte beide arme rekelnd von sich.  
  
"das war unfair!" protestierte er leise.  
  
"das ihr einfach reinkamt? Ja das war es!" sie lächelte als sie sich wieder in ihr bett fallen ließ und ihn verträumt anblickte.  
  
"nein mich zu verarschen!" Als Antwort bekam er ihre Zunge zu sehen.  
  
"Also wie spät ist es?" Legolas sah grübelnd in die Luft.  
  
"Weiß nicht! So zehn!" leicht empört ließ sie ihren Mund offen stehen.  
  
"und so früh weckt ihr mich?"  
  
"Hey, man erzählte mir jemand hätte sich gestern schon um vier Uhr ins Bett gelegt!"  
  
"gelegt aber nicht geschlafen!" Sie verschränkte beide Arme voreinander und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
"was macht ihr den dann im Bett?" "Nachdenken!" kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole zurück. "So und über was denn?" er kam ihr auf einmal bedrohlich näher und sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen, verlegen biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. "Weiß ich nicht mehr!" "Ach komm, ihr wisst es!" Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten die beiden von einander, ihre nasenspitzen berühren sich und Shila sah ihn fast so an als bete sie er würde nicht tun was er vorhatte zu tun. Doch stattdessen grinste er neckisch und rieb seine Nasenspitze an ihrer. "Legolas....!" Ihre Stimme klang bittend. "ja?" frage er ohne sich das Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Ich,...... ich dachte an euch!" Er zog seinen Kopf wieder ein wenig zurück. "An mich?" sie nickte nur und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe, die Hände immer noch vor der Brust verschränkt. "An uns!" sagte sie ruhig. "Es gibt schon ein uns?" fragte er wieder und grinste breit. Auch sie grinste und gab ihn einen schubs das er von ihr wegflog. "ich meine es ernst!" "ich doch auch!" sagte Legolas protestierend und erhob beide Hände zum Schutz dass sie ihn nicht noch einen liebevollen Schubser verpasste. Jetzt erst bemerkte er wie sie leicht Rot wurde. "Shila, was ist los?" Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen sonders sah starr auf die Bettdecke, mit der sie nun nervös spielte. Es ging nicht sie konnte ihm nicht von dem versprechen erzählen das sie sich vor vielen Jahren gab, nun war es doch unwichtig oder? "ich kann es euch noch nicht sagen!" Er fasste nach ihrer Hand und sie sah ihn schnell an. "Okay!" er zuckte desinteressiert mit den schultern, es interessierte ihn heiß doch er wollte sie zu nichts drängen. "Aber, ihr werdet mich nicht hindern!" Ihre Augen wurden größer und sie sah ihn fragend an. "An was?" Ein verschmitztes lächeln flog über seine Lippen, als er ihre Hand fester packte und sie zu ihm riss, seine Hände umpackten gierig ihren Rücken und er nagte Stürmisch an ihrem Hals, sie gluckste versuchte sich zu wehren und los zu strampeln doch eigentlich wollte sie es nicht, sie trommelte wie verrückt mit den Füßen auf dem Bett herum. Er bedeckte ihren Hals immer wieder mit kleinen Küssen und kleinem nagen bis sie ruhiger wurde. "Was ist den? Ihr habt genug Kraft stoßt mich von euch!" sagte er immer noch sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter abgelegt. Aus einen kleinen Lachanfall entnahm er die Worte. "Will ich nicht!" Und er schloss genüsslich die Augen. "Gut so!" Er atmete sie ein ihren Duft und sie er wollte ewig so sitzen sein Kinn gestützt auf der wunderbarsten und noch nicht mal perfektesten Frau der Welt. Er merkte wie sie ihre hand ganz vorsichtig aus seinem festen Griff löste, er ließ sie machen was sie wollte. Sie nahm beide Hände und legte sie auf seinen Rücken, zart und zerbrechlich fühlten sich ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken an und er hörte sie glücklich seufzten. Er erhob leicht sein Kinn und schmiegte seine Backe an ihre. Sie neigte ihren Kopf das er mit seiner Backe auf ihrer lag. "ich will ewig so bleiben!" sagte er, doch von ihr hörte er nur ein kleines Lachen. "was den?" frage er. Unter einen lachenden Stimme antwortete sie. "Wenn du redest wackelt meine backe und deine Haare kitzeln mich!" Er musste nun auch schmunzeln. Seine Hand streichelte ihren Körper und er spürte die Knochen ihres Rückens. "ich kann dich auch loslassen, willst du das Shila?" Sie wurde still, gerne würde er sehen was sie machte und er würde gerne wissen was sie erwidern würde! "Shila?" fragte er nach einer Weile und runzelte die Stirn, sie hatte nicht geantwortet. "Hhhmmm?" antwortete sie als habe sie geschlafen und gerade die Augen geöffnet. "Schläfst du?" "nein!" sagte sie ohne eine Spannung von Müdigkeit in ihrer Stimme. "Du verarschst mich erneut!" Er hörte ein kleines lachen und ihr kleiner Körper vibrierte lachend. "Du willst es nicht anders oder?" Sie verkniff sich das Lachen erneut, als er seinen Griff löste und sie ansah, sie grinste ihn teuflisch an und er grinste ebenso Teuflisch zurück, mit einem kleines Schubser stieß er sie zurück ins Bett und setzte sich schnell auf sie, er hielt mit seinen Händen ihre fest. Wieder quiekte und schüttelte sie sich. "was machst du?" sagte sie mit gespielter Ernstheit, er antwortete ihr solange nicht bis sie ruhiger wurde und dies drehte sich nicht einmal um zehn Sekunden, sie starrte ihn an und ihre Augen zuckten hin und her. Auch sein Teuflisches Grinsen verschwand und er sah sie ernst an, Shila erhoffte so sehr er würde sie küssen, die Nacht über hatte sie sich gewälzt und mit sich gerungen nicht zu ihm zu gehen und ihm erneut um einen Kuss zu bitten. Den dieser Kuss im Bad hatte sie verzaubert, niemals hätte sie sich vorstellen können so etwas zu erleben, und worauf wartete er jetzt? Er hob einen Mundwinkel und starre sie an als glaube er nicht wie sie jetzt vor ihm lag, so willig und geschlagen. Er löste ihre Handgelenke doch sie blieben dort wo sie waren. Shila bebte und ihr herz hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb er hörte es wirklich und er wollte sie wirklich küssen doch er wollte wissen was sie dachte, er wollte diesen Augenblick perfekter machen als er jetzt schon war. "Was ist los?" fragte sie vorsichtig in Hoffnung das er ihr den Mund mit einen Kuss verbieten würde. "Würdest du mich wegstoßen wenn ich die küssen wollte?" er sprach ohne Pausen doch beim letzten Abschnitt wurde er leiser. Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ihr Herz schlug heftiger als sie jemals dachte das es tun würde. Er räusperte sie verlegen und merkte wie ihm ein Kloß im Hals hing, sein herz schlug mit ihrem überein, langsam schloss er die Augen und beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter, er erwartete ihre Lippen, jedoch nicht so schnell, den Shila bäumte sich auf und kam ihm entgegen, hart prallten ihre Lippen gegeneinander. Und Legolas riss erschrocken seine Augen auf, auch Shila erschreckte sich durch den Aufprall und riss ebenfalls ihre Augen auf sie hatte nicht erwartet das Legolas sein langsames tempo so beschleunigen würde, das Kribbeln verschwand und ein Schmerz in der Lippe machte sich breit, beide sahen sich mit Aufgerissenen Augen an und ebenfalls beide fingen an zu prusten, lachend ließ sich Shila zurück fallen und Legolas stützte sich Lachend auf seine Hände ab. "ich wollte es perfekt machen!" sagte er immer noch breit grinsend. "Was ist 'Es'?" fragte sie grinsend die Stirn in Falten ziehend. "Der Kuss!" Sie sah ihn auf einmal verträumt an. "Er ist doch perfekt!" Sein Blick wurde ebenfalls verträumt. "warum denkst du das? Stehst du auf Schmerzen?" Sie grinste doch ihre Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten sich schnell wieder. "das waren keine Schmerzen!" "Nein?" fragte er und zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Also mir hat's weh getan!" Sie grinste ihn spielerisch an. "Weichei!" Mit einem lauten Plums ließ er sich auf sie fallen, lachend schob sie ihn von sich so dass er neben ihr im bett auf der seite lag und sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie drehte sich auch zur seite und blickte ihn stumm an ihr gesicht lag wie Tod auf dem Laken doch ihre Augen lebten und zogen jeden momend ein. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand abgestützt und auch er spürte sie intensiv auch wenn er sie nicht fühlte. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und hob den Kopf, langsam fasste sie seine andere Hand die Flach an seinem Körper lag, sie ergriff sie und führte sie zu ihrer Brust, er lief etwas Rot an doch verlor nicht den Augenkontakt. Dann setzte sie seine Hand oberhalb ihrer Brust ab, sofort spürte er ihren wilden Herzschlag, wie er fast aus ihrer Brust zu springen drohte. "Fühlst du das?" fragte sie ihn ohne sein Labyrinth der Augen zu verlassen. Stumm nickte er, er fühlte jedes ihrer schnellen Schläge. "was ist das?" sie zog beide Augenbraun zusammen und sah ihn fast verzweifelt an. "ich!" sagte er ruhig mit einer Stimme die sie zum beben brachte, sofort merkte er wie ihr Herz noch schneller schlug. Er rückte näher an sie ran ohne das sie ihre Hand von seiner nahm die immer noch auf ihrem Herz ruhte. Ihre Augen blickten zuckend von seinen Lippen zu seinen Augen. Jetzt schloss sie die Augen und der Kontakt seiner Augen brach ebenfalls ab. Legolas fühlte ihre Lippen wie sie, sie seine erwiderten, schüchtern und unerfahren sofort kam es ihm vor als Träumte er, sein Körper wurde nicht mehr gesteuert er tat was ihm am besten vor kam. Doch Shila zitterte förmlich sie hatte so lange (Einen halben Tag) darauf warten müssen. Er war es also der so etwas zu stande brachte. Langsam bewegte er seine Lippen, zog sie immer wieder auf und zu, neigte seinen Kopf beiseite um nicht dauernd gegen ihre Nase zu stoßen. Shila nahm ihre andere hand und legte sie in seinen Nacken, sofort lief ihm ein kalter Schauer wie ein Eiswürfel den seinen Rücken hinunter lief. Legolas nahm seine andere Hand mit der er seinen Kopf abgestützt hatte und legte sie auf ihre backe. Sie streichelten sie und sie fühlte sich frei. Auch sie neigte ihren Kopf nun etwas schief um ihn besser entgegenzukommen. Sie wusste nicht recht was sie machen sollte, doch dann beschloss sie sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Legolas konnte sich kaum mehr beherrschen. Seine Lippen versuchte er zurück zu halten, dieses mal achtete er verstärkt auf seine Atmung, Ein leises zufriedenes stöhnen drang aus ihrem Mund als sie ihn in sich aufsog. Doch auch sie dachte, während sie küsste. Langsam nahm sie ihre Hand von seinem hals und schob ihren Zeigefinger zwischen die beiden zitternden Lippen, sie drückte seinen Kopfe liebevoll nach hinten. Wie in Zeitlupe öffnete er die Augen und starrte sie an, etwas irritiert aber doch Liebevoll das Shila lächeln musste. "Du solltest dich mal sehen!" grinste sie. Er lächelte schief und nahm seine Hand unter ihrer weg langsam legte er sie auf ihre Hüfte. "Wieso?" Sie lächelte nicht mehr diese kleinste Geste von seiner hand, dadurch fühlte sie sich so beschützt, sie brauchte diesen Schutz, auf einmal, er war ihre Herrscher geworden und damit der einzige der über sie Herrschen konnte. "Du siehst süß aus!" "Wirklich?" fragte er und sie nickte gelassen. "Doch meine Schönheit würde deine nicht im geringsten übertreffen!" Und seine Hand die ruhig an ihren Backe gelegen hatte strich wieder über ihre zarte Haut. Mit einem kleinen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund bedankte sich Shila über seine Worte. Lächelnd verließ sie seinen Mund. Er stöhnte leise und zufrieden aus. "danke!" bedankte sie sich erneut. Eine weile sahen sie sich stumm an. "Was ist mit Tinus?" fragte sie. "der schläft!" "Bist du dir sicher?" Sie hob die Augenbraun. "Was ist los denkst du er könnte uns hören?" er grinste spielerisch und stupste seine Nasenspitze gegen ihre. Sie grinste ihn glücklich an, was war das nur was dieser Elb in ihr auslöste, so ein Glücksgefühl und so ein kribbeln. "Nein, denke ich nicht. Aber selbst wenn wäre es doch nicht schlimm oder?" Legolas stoppte seine Zärtlichkeiten und sah sie erschrocken an. "was ist?" fragte sie geängstigt darüber das er aufgehört hatte. "nichts. Aber Shila eine Sache musst du mir versprechen, Tinus darf nichts von uns erfahren!" Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Legolas was ist los?" fragte sie eindringlich und er hasste diesen Ton, den Gimli bei ihm auch immer angewandt hatte. "Es ist nichts aber Tinus würde sich bestimmt hintergangen fühlen!" stotterte er und wisch ihren Blicken aus. Eine Zeitlang schwieg Shila bis sie tief ausatmete und ihm antwortete. "Okay, obwohl ich deine Hintergedanken nicht verstehe!" Er lächelte sie an und drückte ihr einen festen Kuss auf den Mund, als sich ihre Lippen lösten hatte sie die Augen immer noch geschlossen. "Shila, ich glaube ich geh jetzt lieber!" "warum?" sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn bittend an. "Wegen Tinus!" "Sehen wir uns heute noch?" Er lächelte sie an und strich ihr Liebevoll über die Backe. "ich hol dich um drei ab!" Lächelnd nickte sie. Und mit einem letzten Lächeln erhob er sich und sprang aus dem Bett. Er drehte sich nicht mehr um sondern lief einfach aus der Tür. Leise schloss er sie hinter sich, doch Tinus lag nicht in seinem bett. Er hörte Schritte aus dem Bad und schon lugte Tinus am Rand des Badezimmers hervor, er war gerade aus der Dusche gestiegen und hatte ein Handtuch um die Hüften. "ist sie wach?" fragte er skeptisch. Legolas nickte und wollte zur Tür marschieren, aber Tinus versperrte ihm den weg. "Was hast du heute vor?" fragte er und sah kritisch zu ihm hinunter. Legolas erwiderte seinen Blick sauer und weniger gelassen, doch seine Stimme war klar und beherrscht, er wollte keinen neuen Streit entfachen. "ich hole sie heute um drei ab!" "Um was zu tun?" fragte er erneut. Legolas atmete ungeduldig aus und fixierte ihn argwöhnisch. "Reden!" kam eine kleine Antwort auf seinen zusammengepressten zähnen hinaus. "Okay!" sagte Tinus gelassen jedoch kam es eher trotzig aus ihm hinaus, doch auch er wollte keinen neuen Streit entfachen! Legolas schob Tinus beiseite und schritt aus der Tür die krachend ins schloss fiel.  
  
Als Legolas die Tür seines Zimmers öffnete, sah er Gimli auf dem bett sitzen. Er war gerade erwacht und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. "Morgen!" grummelte er nur hervor und lief schon ins Bad. Legolas lief ihm hinterher. "Gimli?" fragte er und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Der sah ihn nicht an sondern schmiss sich eine Ladung kaltes Wasser ins gesicht. "Hmm?" kam als antwort. "Ich brauche deinen rat!" Gimli nahm sich ein Handtuch und wischte sich sein gesicht, dann sah er ihn an. "Ein Rat? Von mir? Dann kann es sich nur um Shila handeln!" Legolas lächelte freundlich. "Ich weiß ja nicht wie du dich und Shila verbindest aber es geht tatsächlich um sie. Gimli lachte triumphierend. "Gut und was ist los?" Er lehnte sich gegen das Becken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nun sah er aus wie ein Psychologe der nur auf das Problem wartete. "ich Liebe Shila!" Gimli zog die Augenbraun hoch. "na und das weiß ich!" "Ja aber es ist nicht nur das!" Gimli atmete durch und schnappte sich eine Bürste. "Muss ich dir alles aus der Nase ziehen? Was ist los?" Gimli fing an seinen Bart zu kämmen, keine leichte Angehlegendheit es ziepte ganz schön. "Es ist so, gestern wollten wir etwas miteinander unternehmen doch sie rastete völlig aus, ihre Augen, ihr Gesicht alles erinnerte mich an Silmara nicht an Shila!" Gimli ließ seine Bürste sinken als er dies hörte schrak er auf, unglaubliche Angst breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Silmara ist zurück war sein erster Gedanke. "Auf jeden Fall habe ich versucht sie zu beruhigen und wir landeten auf dem Boden und da ist es passiert!" Gimlis Kinnlade fiel ihm hinunter. "ich glaub s nicht ihr habt miteinender.......!" Er konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen so sehr schockte es ihn. "GIMLI!" rief Legolas seinen Freund aus der Starre zurück. "ich habe sie geküsst!" "WAS!" schrie Gimli fast noch erschreckter als vorher. "und sie mich!" "Sie hat es erwidert?" fragte er etwas gelassener aber überrascht. Legolas nickte stumm. "das hätte ich nicht erwartet!" sagte Gimli und strich sich über seinen Bart. "Es geht noch weiter!" sagte Legolas vorsichtig. "Oh mein Gott!" Sagte Gimli Perplex. "sie ist aufgesprungen und weggerannt, doch heute morgen wollte ich sie wecken und da ist es erneut passiert, wir haben uns geküsst, drei mal und sie war so lieb, so verändert, sie empfindet so wie ich!" Gimli sagte einen momend nichts, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. "Und was ist das Problem!" sagte Gimli anders als Legolas gedacht hätte wie er reagieren würde. "Tinus hat was dagegen!" "und warum?" Legolas hob zuckend die Schultern. "ich weiß es nicht, er sah uns wie Shila mir einen Backenkuss gab, aber es war vor unserem Richtigen Kuss. Auf jeden fall ist er völlig ausgerastet und hat damit gedroht wenn wir was machen würden, würde er zu Aragon gehen!" "Wie kann er nur!" rief Gimli empört und Legolas pflichtete ihm bei. "er würde nicht zu Aragon gehen!" "Woher willst du dass wissen, du kennst das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden nicht!" "Aber du, oder?" Legolas nickte. "Also, ich glaube nicht er würde sie verraten, obwohl ich seine Gründe nicht kenne.!" "Und was schlägst du mir nun vor?" Gimli grinste schelmisch. "Nutz es aus, Was soll an der Lieb schon so schlimmes sein? Sie braucht dich, gerade jetzt. Und wenn nicht Freundschaftlich, dann eben so!" Gimli lächelte, und auch über Legolas Gesicht fuhr ein lächeln, als er daran dachte wie sie ihn brauchen würde, er würde da sein. "Gut, ich werde es tun, Gimli. Ich werde für sie da sein! Übrigens sie hat mich Süß genannt!" Prangte er stolz heraus und sah überheblich auf ihn hinunter, mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen. "Du musst ihr wirklich den Kopf verdreht haben!" stöhnte er auf und fasste sich gegen die Stirn. "Aber nun raus, ich will Duschen. Den Kummerkasten kannst du später wieder befragen." Legolas schlug lachend die Tür hinter sich zu und sah verträumt lächelnd in die Luft.  
  
Shila hatte immer wieder auf die Uhr gesehen, die Sekunden dauerten länger als Stunden, immer wieder hatte sie sich auf dem Platz gewälzt wo vor ein paar Stunden oder Minuten Legolas gelegen hatte, es roch noch nach ihm, so angenehm und süß, wie er selbst. Ja sie hatte ihn süß genannt und es war ihr noch nie so ernst gewesen. Gerade rollte sie sich wieder auf die andere Seite und ließ ihr Gesicht von der Sonne bescheinen. Elf Uhr war es genau und noch vier Stunden, sie wollte noch mal schlafen, doch wie letzte Nacht hatte der Elb ihr den Schlaf genommen. Es war so unbeschreiblich mit ihm, niemals dachte sie daran so etwas zu fühlen, früher fande sie es abstoßend. Und bei dem Gedanken an Früher stockte sie, sie versuchte nie mehr an früher zu denken, es zu verdrängen. Aber nicht immer gelang es ihr, es waren Jahre die sie beeinflusst hatten, doch diese Jahre waren vergessen. Sie versprach sich für heute keinen Gedanken mehr an früher zu verschwenden, doch als sie es sich versprach, zwickte ihr Herz ungewöhnlich stark und sie drehte sich um. Früher!!!! Früher hatte sie sich schon einmal ein versprechen gegeben, das versprechen er soll sterben oder sie!!! Doch hiermit brach sie es! Er sollte niemals sterben, sie würde es nicht zulassen, dies wäre der einzige Grund erneut zu kämpfen. Sie wollte ewig mit ihm in einem Bett liegen und ihn Süß nennen! Sie wollte ewig seine Lippen auf ihrer Spüren und ihm ihre Liebe zeigen! Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an so viel, doch nicht mehr an Früher.  
  
Okay lasst mich raten, wenn ihr das letzte Kapitel schon schnulzig fandet war die wirklich zum Kotzen.. Aja vielleicht liegt's daran das ich hoffnungslos romantisch bin?? Na ja für alle die das zu kitschig finden, kommt es bestimmt noch anders... ACTION PLEASE!! Aber ein bissi romantik darf doch noch sein, oda??? 


	12. part11 Süße Zukunft?

Süße Zukunft?  
  
Aragorns Schritte hallten in den Sälen wieder, sie waren das einzige was man hörte, er war in Gedanken, so sehr dass er nicht einmal den Boten bemerkte der ihm wie ein kleiner Hund hinterher lief und ihm stürmisch am Arm zog.  
  
"Eure Majestät!" rief er immer wieder, bis Aragorn finstere Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und er stehen blieb.  
  
"Faramir ist erwacht!" Faramir? Aber natürlich, der Sohn des Stadthalters von Minas Tirith. Sofort wand er sich ab und lief in die Häuser der Heilung. Seine Gedanken lösten sich von der Mysteriösen Shila und wanderten zu Faramir, sein Vater Denethor war ein großartiger Stadthalter gewesen, doch mit dem Angriff der Orks überwältigt. Faramir rannte an die Front und wurde schwer verletzt. Dadurch wurde Denethor verrückt, im Wahn wollte er sich und seinen Sohn verbrennen, doch man rettete Faramir, doch die Hilfe für Denethor kam zu spät. Seit dem lag Faramir in den Häusern der Heilung, er war ein starker Krieger und um nichts zu ersetzten gewesen, doch durch seine Verletzung würde er nie wieder richtig geheilt werden. Auch dies hatte er Silmara zu verdanken, ihre Leiche wurde immer noch nicht gefunden, doch die wachen an der Osgiliath hätten es bemerkt wenn jemand durch wollte, umso komischer war es das eine Frau auftaucht die ihr zum verwechseln ähnelt. Doch Silmara würde niemals so nett werden können! Zum Glück irrte sich Aragon gewaltig, den würde er sich nicht irren wäre alles aufgeflogen.  
  
Pfeifend näherte sich Legolas, pünktlich Shilas und Tinus Wohnung, hinter seinem Rücken hatte er seine Liebliche Orchidee die er dem Garten Minas Tiriths entwendet hatte. Mit der anderen Hand klopfte er an, wie in Zeitlupe öffnete sich die Tür und die Liebevollste Person die er jemals gesehen hatte öffnete.  
  
"Wie du siehst bin ich pünktlich!" sie lächelte verlegen.  
  
"Wo ist Tinus?" fragte Legolas und versuchte an ihr vorbei zu sehen indem er sich ein Stück nach vorne beugte. Shila sah wie er näher kam und ihr Herz schlug erneut schneller und sie erhob die eine hand und streichelte seine backe. Legolas' Blick verließ das Zimmer und wanderte zu der Liebevoll lächelnden Shila die seine Wange streichelte.  
  
"Er ist Frühstücken!" Legolas lächelte und zog hinter seinem Rücken die Orchidee hervor. Shilas Augen blühten mit der Blume um die wette, sie nahm ihre Hand von seiner Backe und umfasste sanft die Blume.  
  
"Du bist süß!"  
  
"Zum zweiten mal?" ihre Blick der sich in der Blume verfangen hatte wanderte in seine Augen. Und glühten.  
  
"Ja zum zweiten mal!" Legolas sah sich im Flur um in dem er noch stand, als er sah das er leer war, drehte er sich zu ihr um. Grinste und nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie stürmisch. Sie erwiderte den Kuss. Und umfasste seinen hals samt der Blume. Ihre Gedanken spielten verrückt und alles um sie herum drehte sich, oder war sie es die sich drehte? Immer wieder öffnete er stürmisch den Mund und zog ihre süßen Lippen in sich ein, er legte seinen Kopf schief und sie konnte nicht anders als es ihm gleich zu tun. Jemand könnte ihr jetzt in den bauch treten, sie würde nichts spüren ihr Bauch fühlte sich an wie zertreten und doch kribbelte er, immer wieder küsste, sie ihn erwiderte seinen Kuss mit zwei. Sie schwebte, liebte und genoss. Bis sie auf einmal den Kopf zurück zog und ihn komisch ansah, er hatte eben seine Zunge in ihren Mund gesteckt, dieser Kuss war wie die Wüste, trocken und heiß und da kam wasser, es war nichts unangenehmes nur reichte es nicht ihn einfach nur so zu küssen, was bezweckte er damit.  
  
"was?" fragte er gelassen obwohl er es sich denken konnte den gerade als er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, seine Zunge vorzutasten war sie zurück geschreckt. Mit einem frechen lächeln und aufgeblähten Nasenhöhlen, sah er sie an und hatte die Frechheit zu fragen was war? Doch sein Blick konnte sie nicht stand halten, sie grinste ebenfalls.  
  
"Nichts!" entgegnete sie genauso frech grinsend.  
  
"Doch irgendetwas ist!" bohrte er nach, doch sein grinsen verschwand nicht.  
  
"Nein, nichts!"  
  
"Bin ich so ein schlechter Küsser?" Er zog die Unterlippe vor und machte einem Schmollmund, dass Shila lachen musste und ihren Griff in seinen Nacken verstärkte, dass er ein stück weiter runterkam.  
  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht gemeint!"  
  
"Ich weiß was du gemeint hast!" sagte er und sein freches grinsen verschwand. Er schlang seine Hände besitzergreifend um ihre Hüften, sie atmete schwer aus, durch den Stoff konnte sie seine warmen Hände spüren.  
  
"So und was?" Sie lächelte verschmitzt.  
  
"Du magst es nicht!"  
  
"Was?" sie zog die Stirn in Falten, da beugte er sich vor und leckte ihr kurz über die Lippen, kokett lächelnd zog er sich zurück.  
  
"na dass!" Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, Oh doch sie mochte es sehr sogar. Ihre Lippen brannten wie Feuer und ein Schauer wie ein Schmetterling flog ihren Körper hinunter und mit seinen Flügen fächelte er immer wieder aufs Neue dieses Kribbeln, und wie sie es mochte. Sie löste ihre Lippen von einander weil sein Geschmack verschwunden war, und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Na, na!" Erschrocken lösten sich die beiden voneinander und starrten hinunter zu Gimli der die Hände in die Seite gestemmt hatte, das erschreckte Gesicht löste sich als Legolas erkannte dass es nicht Tinus war, der sie ertappt hatte. Doch er war ebenso enttäuscht das sie gestört wurden, er hatte gemerkt wie sehr ihr seine Spielchen gefallen hatten, nicht nur ihr jagte bei dieser Art von Berührung ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter.  
  
"Nicht so auffällig!" Sagte Gimli und sein Bart stieg mit seinem Grinsen nach oben, auch Legolas lächelte ihn froh an.  
  
"Keine Angst so dumm sind wir nicht!" das Wort 'So' betonte er extra.  
  
"Wer weiß, ich würde trotzdem aufpassen!" Shila sah verwirrt zu Legolas, Gimli wusste es also, warum durfte es Tinus nicht erfahren? Sie hatte den Eindruck dass er Legolas mochte, aber vielleicht mochte er ihn nicht. Aber was hatte er für einen Grund, so gerne würde sie mit Tinus über ihre neuen Gefühle reden, Legolas hatte Gimli und sie Tinus, was war falsch daran?  
  
"Machen wir, Gimli!" Grinste Legolas ihn an als er sich winkend umdrehte und den Gang entlang lief. Immer noch grinsend drehte er sich zu Shila um.  
  
"Komm lass uns gehen, ehe die nachmittags Sonne verschwunden ist!" Doch Shila sah ihn noch skeptisch an.  
  
"Du hast es Gimli gesagt?" Legolas wurde stutzig, war es ihr nicht recht? Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht? Um nichts in der Welt wollte er dies.  
  
"Ja wieso?" fragte er unschuldig. Doch Shila, schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf.  
  
"Nein ist schon Okay, lass uns gehen!" Sie stürmte an ihm vorbei und schnappte im vorbei gehen seine hand, Stirn runzelnd ließ er sich von ihr mitziehen.  
  
Die Sonne brannte heiß und der weiße Marmorstein am Boden wirkte als würde er von unten bestrahlt werden. Es war jetzt schon nichts mehr von dem Angriff zu sehen und die Wachen marschierten ruhig und ohne Hast auf den Mauern. Ein paar schwarze Vögel flogen um den höchsten Turm von Minas Tirith und Shila atmete tief ein. Der Duft von Frische und Freiheit gemischt mit wärme stieg ihr in die Nase, sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und drückte Legolas' Hand noch fester, das er sie ansah und schmunzeln musste. Sie hatte vorsichtig in der anderen hand noch Legolas' Blume, die sie nicht hielt sondern fast nur berührte um sie nicht zu zerstören. Sie waren am Rand der mauer und liefen an zahlreichen Wachen vorbei die sie nur grinsend ansahen. 'Was ein schönes paar' waren ihre Gedanken dazu. Legolas erwiderte den festen Händedruck und starrte über die Mauer, nach hinten zur Osgiliath. Über sie war Silmara geritten und Shila würde sie irgendwann noch einmal überqueren. Er sah sie wieder an, sie hatte ihre Augen wieder geöffnet und strahlte ihn glücklich an. Er nahm seine andere Hand und umfasste ihre kleine zarte Hand mit seinen beiden Händen umschloss sie wie einen kostbaren Edelstein. Sie wurde etwas Rot und sah in die ferne hinter Legolas. Sie konnte sich seinen Blick aber nicht ganz entziehen, sie spürte ihn immer noch auf ihrer Haut, wie er sie ansah versetzte ihr immer einen kleinen Hieb. Das sie taumelte vor Glück. Seine glas klaren Blauen Augen und seine breite Wangenknochen waren dann wie Fausthiebe die sie immer wieder zu Boden stießen. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie mit jemanden tauschen. Sie grinste verträumt in den hellblauen Himmel. Ihre Seele strahlte mit der Sonne an diesem Tag gleich. Mit beiden Händen brachte Legolas sie zum stehen und zog sie Blitzartig an sich heran, ihre erschrecktes Gesicht durch seine Ruckartige Bewegung entspannte sich zu einem liebvollen lächeln, als sie wie Eis unter seinen starken Händen davon schmolz, war es wegen der heißen Sonne oder war er es? Legolas hielt sie fest ihre Hände lagen schlaff an ihrem Körper und er fürchtet er konnte sie zu fest gedrückt haben, aber er konnte nicht anders er wollte sie fühlen und merken dass er nicht träumte. Doch dann hob sie ihre Arme und legte sie ihm um den hals.  
  
"ich wollte dich fühlen!" sagte Legolas ernst, denn ihm war es noch nie so ernst wie jetzt.  
  
"Reicht dir meine hand nicht." Sie grinste verspielt und streichelte seinen Nacken nachdem sie seine haare beiseite geschoben hatte. Legolas bekam eine Gänsehaut und schmunzelte nun.  
  
"Nein! Mir würde nicht einmal dein Halber Körper reichen, verstehst du? Ich will dich ganz oder gar nicht!" Sie wurde ernst und sah ihn lange an ehe sie antwortete.  
  
"Dann nimm mich ganz, den ich könnte nicht leben wenn du nur meine hand haben wolltest!" Auch Legolas blickte sie ernst an, gerührt durch ihre Worte.  
  
"Shila, ich liebe dich wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe und es jemals tun werde!" Ohne dass sie die Chance hatte kam er näher und küsste sie Leidenschaftlich. Ohne Zunge!!! Sie klammerte ihre Hände fester um seinen Nacken und merkte wie sie die Blume in ihrer Hand quetschte, doch dass war ihr im Moment egal. Sie öffnete für einen Moment die Augen und sah seine starken Wangenknochen auf und ab gehen, ein ungeahntes Kribbeln stärker als zuvor drang in sie ein, was konnte sie machen um diese Spannung in sich zu entladen. Legolas drängte sie zu der mauer die nur einen Meter entfernt war und drückte sie gegen die Steinmauer. Jetzt oder nie, dachte er sich und öffnete seinen Mund erneut. Shila merkte wieder seine Zunge wie sie kurz ihre Lippen streifte. Es kribbelte erneut so stark wie vorher und der Mechanismus zum genießen stellte sich ein. Schon wieder streifte seine Zunge ihre Lippen, länger als zuvor. Sie wollte ihm auch dieses Kribbeln bescheren das er ihr damit schenkte und als sie ihren Mund öffnete und ihre Zunge langsam vortastete, stupste sie gegen seine. Mit einem erschrockenen Stöhnen zog sie sich zurück. Er hielt ihren Rücken fester umklammert und küsste sie vorsichtig auf ihr Kinn als er wieder höher rutschte und sie erneut anfing ihn zu küssen. Sie probierte es noch einmal und tatstete ihre Zunge vor, sie berührte seine, doch dieses mal zog sie nicht zurück, wollte es einfach nicht und langsam ließ sie ihre Zunge kreisen. Legolas spielte mit ihr, mit ihrer Zunge. Küsste sie immer wieder, löste sich für einen Moment von ihr und kam aufs neue. Er dachte nur an sie wie, sie ihn zum ersten mal angesehen hatte in Mordor und immer noch tat, bis er plötzlich Tinus stink saueres Gesicht vor ihm sah. Erschrocken löste er sich entgültig von ihr, sie durften dass nicht so unbedacht was wenn Tinus kommen würde, sie so sehen würde alles wäre verloren, ja er wollte sie ganz aber nicht nur für heute und morgen sie in den Kerkern besuchen, damit sie sich durch die Stäbe so küssen konnten. Er hasste Tinus dafür was er ihm antat. Er konnte nicht ohne sie leben und er verstand seine Absichten einfach nicht.  
  
"Legolas was ist?" fragte Shila besorgt als sie sein erschrockenes Gesicht sah, eigentlich war sie mehr enttäuscht, den sie hatte gefallen an seinem Spiel gefunden. Doch nun wusste sie nicht was mit ihm los war.  
  
"ich dachte an Tinus!" Shila lehnte sich fester an die Steinmauer und nickte.  
  
"darüber wollte ich sowieso mit dir reden!" Er sah auf, und wusste sofort worum es ging.  
  
"ich will wissen warum wir es ihm nicht sagen dürfen!" Er hatte gewusst das diese Frage kommen würde warum hatte er sich nicht vorher schon Gedanken darüber gemacht was er sagen sollte. Konnte er ihr sagen was die Absicht war, er kannte sie noch nicht so gut um sagen zu können sie würde es für sich behalten. Aber auf der anderen Seite, hatte vor nichts so Angst als in den Kerkern zu Landen und wenn sie Tinus darauf ansprechen würde müsste ihr klar sein dass sie so enden würde. Er wagte diesen schritt.  
  
"Frag mich nicht warum aber Tinus weiß was ich für dich empfinde und er sagte wenn ich irgendetwas versuchen würde, dann würde er zu Aragon gehen und ihm alles erzählen!" Shila riss die Augen auf geschockt um etwas richtiges zu sagen stammelte sie vor sich hin.  
  
"was... was ....erzählen?" Sie konnte nicht glauben dass Tinus so etwas machen würde.  
  
"na alles!" Legolas ging einen schritt von ihr zurück und funkelte böse die Mauer an die nun wirklich nichts dafür konnte.  
  
"Wer du wirklich bist und was ich damit zu tun habe!" Shila hob ihre zitternde Hand zum Mund.  
  
"Nein, das glaube ich nicht" Legolas ging wieder auf sie zu und hielt sie an den Schultern fest.  
  
"Doch es stimmte, bitte verhalte dich normal und rede nicht mit ihm darüber!" er sah sie flehend an.  
  
"ich könnte es nicht ertragen, das du in den Kerkern ladest!" Sie nickte nur zitternd und konnte nichts mehr sagen, hatte sie sich so in Tinus getäuscht? War er wirklich so? Warum tat er dies, was war daran so schlimm das Legolas sie liebte?  
  
"Hey Shila, wir kriegen dass hin!!" Doch sie starrte nur stumm auf den Boden.  
  
"Sieh mich an!" er nahm seine Hand und drückte ihr Kinn leicht nach oben.  
  
"ich Liebe dich!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Es kitzelte sie und sie musste lächeln, sein Gesicht war neben ihrem und so sah er die Träne nicht die ihre Wange hinunter lief.  
  
"Ich Liebe dich auch!" sagte sie und zog seinen Körper an sich, er drückte sie auch an sich und streichelte ihren Rücken.  
  
"Dann machst du mich zum glücklichsten Elb der Welt!" Sie lächelte. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen in seinen starken Armen und es überkam sie so dass sie es nicht mehr vertuschen konnte, sie weinte und weinte. Aber wenigstens gab es ihn! Es war schrecklich, sie fühlte sich so verraten benutzt und verstand nicht warum Tinus dies tun wollte. Aber eins war sicher sie würde es sich nicht verbieten lassen.  
  
"Legolas?" fragte sie schluchzend unter zwei Tränen. Er löste sich von ihr und hielt ihren Kopf vorsichtig zwischen seinen Händen.  
  
"was ist?" fragte er sanft und ohne eine Regung seiner Augen sie blickten sie so sanft an.  
  
"Lass uns weggehen, weg von Tinus, dann kann uns niemand trennen!" Legolas lächelte, bedeutete er ihr so viel, dass sie mit ihm leben wollte. Es rührte ihn ungemein, er strich ihr über die Backe, doch ihm wurde einiges klar.  
  
"ich kann nicht, Shila!" Er ließ seine Hände von ihren Wangen sinken und starrte traurig auf den Boden. Sie wurde von einer unglaublichen Angst gepackt, was war los? Eben sagte er wie sehr er sie lieben würde, warum konnte er nicht gehen und mit ihr glücklich werden.  
  
"Wieso nicht?" fragte sie vorsichtig und nahm seine Hand die an seinem Körper lag. Er sah sie an und sein Blick war traurig als müsste er sich auf ewig von ihr trennen.  
  
"ich will schon Shila, aber.....!" Sie neigte den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
".....noch nicht so schnell, ich muss noch etwas erledigen!"  
  
"Was ?" er sah wieder zu Boden, er konnte es ihr nicht sagen was würde sie tun? Er war sprachlos. Sie verwirrte ihn so sehr. Es war schwer mit ihr, er wusste nicht was sie verletzte was sie kränkte und was sie zu Silmara machen würde.  
  
"Du vertraust mir oder?" Er sah sie mit einem ernsten Blick an das ihr heiß und kalt wurde, sie wollte ihn küssen, streicheln und berühren und nicht nur seine Hand, die sie immer noch in ihrer hielt.  
  
"Ja!" sagte sie fest und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
  
"Dann, warte es ab ich erkläre es dir und ich verspreche dir, wir werden gehen, doch nicht jetzt, nicht so früh und nicht ohne Vorwarnung!"  
  
"Okay!" gab sie kleinlaut bei und Legolas lächelte sie aufmunternd an, dann beugte er sich vor rieb seine Nase an ihrer, bis sie verträumt lächeln musste und ihre Augen schloss ehe sie ihn zart und ohne Vorwarnung einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Ohne zu pressen spürte er ihre zarten Lippen auf seinen. Klar hatte Legolas schon Freundinnen gehabt aber bei keiner hielt das Kribbeln so lange an wie bei ihr. Wie ein Seidentuch lag ihr Kuss auf seinen Lippen. Und er ging den schritt den er von ihr getreten war auf sie zu und umarmte sie sanft. Sie spürte seine starken Hände an ihrer Hüfte, sein Daumen streichelte sie sanft. Leise löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihn sanft an.  
  
"Mach was du willst, ich werde dich unterstützen und ich bin bei dir. Ich weiß manchmal weißt du nicht was du von mir halten sollst. Aber ich könnte dir nie etwas antun, ich konnte es früher auch nicht! Ich vertraue dir vertrau du mir auch!"  
  
"ich vertraue dir mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst, wenn irgendetwas ist du kannst immer zu mir kommen!" Sie grinste ihn frech an und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
"Eine Sache wäre da, weißt du Aragorn hat mir nur zwei Kleider gegeben und das von gestern ist aus irgendeinem Grund Nass und zerknittert!" sie sah ihn unschuldig an und Legolas lächelte verlegen.  
  
"Nun ja und dies kann ich morgen nicht noch einmal anziehen, könntest du nicht Aragorn......!" Sie sah ihn flehend an und er wusste sofort worum es ging, schmunzelnd gab er klein bei und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Nase.  
  
"Ja ich frage ihn, ich sehe ihn heute sowieso noch. Aber bis morgen bekomme ich keine neuen Klamotten für dich. Zieh doch einfach das Kleid von Gimli an es steht dir wunderbar."  
  
"Wenn du es sagst!" sagte sie und überlegte wie sie die Spinnenweben entfernen sollte. Grinsend lehnte sie sich vor und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Nase zurück.  
  
"So für heute genug, ich muss zu Aragorn, morgen hol ich dich wieder ab!" Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte etwas enttäuscht. Arm in Arm liefen sie zurück doch als sie sich ihrer Wohnung näherten lösten sie sich aus der Umarmung aus Angst Tinus zu begegnen. Legolas strich ihr über die Wange ihren Mund entlang und flüsterte:  
  
"Na ner arad!" Shila sah ihn sauer an.. er tat es ja schon wieder, sie verstand Sindarin die elbische Sprache doch nicht! Doch sie klang wunderschön, sie wollte sie so gerne erlernen  
  
Es ist Hoffnungslos ich komm aus diesem Romantik Kram net mehr raus, ich gelobe Besserung... Aber ein bissi darf doch noch drin sein??? Übersetzung: Na ner arad- Bis morgen 


End file.
